Eu Grávida? Como? JL CAP 7 part 2 ON
by Alice E.S.D
Summary: Sétimo ano, um grupo de amigos e um trabalho de porções que mudará a vida de todos.   Tudo estava normal, até aquela aula que transformou a vida de todos de pés pro ar. Troca de corpo, gravidez, acorrentados, envelhecimento.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – O trabalho

_Pov. Lílian Evans – casa dos Evans_

- Anda logo sua anormal, a mamãe está chamando

Minha querida irmã Petúnia, com sua linda voz estridente, sua belíssima cara de cavalo, colocou seu imenso pescoço dentro do meu quarto e logo surgiu um sorriso idiota na cara

- Aleluia, vais embora

- Ainda tem tempo de transformar em sapo para combinar com seu noivo

- MAMÃE, MAMÃE A LÍLIAN QUE ME TRANSFORMAR EM UM SAPO

Não deu nem meio minuto e minha mãe já berrava para mim para de atormentar a pobre e doce Petúnia. Ela vinha transformando minhas férias num inferno.

"Em pensar que nós já fomos melhores amigas antes de saber que era bruxa"

Meu malão já estava pronto para meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, estava ansiosa, me olhei mais uma vez no espelho para ver se não esqueci nada importante como minha roupa. Mas por sorte não, usava um vestido curto de verão branco com florido azul, uma sapatilha azul escuro. Meu cabelo ruivo estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo juvenil, não usava nada além de um batom, mas mesmo assim meus olhos verdes vivo estavam chamando atenção. Com curvas bem distribuídas, meu único defeito era minha altura 1,61 de pura alguma coisa.

" Mas esse ano vai ser diferente, vai ser o melhor"

_Pov. 3 Pessoa – casa dos Potter_

- Corre Almofadinhas, estamos atrasados

- Pontas seu idiota eu sei, visse a minhas meias?

- Eu que vou saber onde estas suas meias? Se aquilo forem meias, eu sou um elfo domestico, visse meu pombo de ouro?

Os dois garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts, com um físico invejável e beleza em cima da média, corriam pela casa atrás de seus objetos pessoais.

James "Pontas" Potter, com seu 1,85 de pura alegria visual. Possuía cabelos negros rebeldes, olhos castanho-esverdeado, e seu sorriso maroto. Seu melhor amigo Sirius "Almofadinhas" Black, com seu 1,90 de altura possuía uma elegância natural encantava todas as idades, com cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos.

Meia hora depois ..

Estação 9 ¾ como todos os anos estava lotado. James e Sirus estavam com suas fãs e seus outros dois amigos Remo "Aluado" Lupin - um garoto bonito de olhos e cabelos cor de mel, com 1,87 de altura, era um garoto reservado com aparência de estar sempre doente- e Peter "Rabicho" Pettigrew – era único feio do grupo, gordinho, baixinho de olhos e cabelos castanhos, vivia a vida para idolatrar os outros três. E com isso, o mais famoso grupo estava formado: os marotos.

_Pov. James Potter_

Eu e os marotos já tínhamos feito à saudação de voltas as férias para o nosso querido Ranhoso, que agora possuía os cabelos rosa Pink, quando avistei a minha ruivinha e suas melhores amigas Alice Fins – namorada de Frank Longobottom desde o 4 ano, possuía os cabelos e olhos negros, era minha irmãzinha mais nova - e Marlene MacKinnon – que possuía AS curvas, com olhos azuis bebê e cabelos negros, usava uma calça colada e um top vermelho, fazendo o Almofadinhas literalmente babar.  
>Mas eu só tinha olhos para ruivinha CDF e aparentemente a nova monitora-chefe, que estava perfeita, com vestido que mostrava sua cintura fina e suas belas pernas.<p>

Esse ano eu ia conseguir meu desafio, sair com a Lily. Segundos os marotos estou "apaixonado" por ela, mas é obvio que é uma mentira das grandes, ela só é um desafio, claro que é o maior, mais lindo, mais doce, mais..

- Vocês dois parem de babar, não sei quem é pior o Pontas ou você Almofadinhas

- CALA A BOCA ALUADO

Nós dois berramos, atraindo atenção das 3 belas damas.

_Pov. Alice Fins_

Nós escutamos antes de vê-los. Os marotos como sempre estão cercado por um bando de garotas, mas quando nós viram, vieram em nossa direção e nós a deles. Eu ia quase pulando, a Lena mais rebolava que andava para perto do Sirius que parecia ter um tique nervoso de tanto piscar, a Lily ia emburrada enquanto o Jay abria O sorriso.

- Olá meninas - Disseram os 4

- Olá garotos – nós respondemos. E eu completei – já souberam da novidade? Eu estou noiva!

Estava pulando e mostrando o anel ao mesmo tempo, enquanto os rostos deles passaram de surpresa para felicidade, me abraçando e dando parabéns.

- Coitado do Frank, já vai ganhar uma coleira

- Cuidado Sirius, você pode ser o próximo.

Eu falei apontando discretamente para Lena. Ele apenas revirou os olhos e abriu um sorriso sedutor:

- Então Lena querida, podemos ir para um lugar reservados? Tipo a quatro paredes e uma cama?

Sirius como sempre está se achando o rei da sedução, tudo bem que ele é lindo, mas deixando claro que prefiro o Frank, voltando, então Sirius como sempre está sendo o sedutor e foi se aproximando da boca da Lena. Só que esta virou e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do maroto, este já começava a subir a mão para área dos seios, quando a Lena berrou no seu ouvido:

- Nem que o inferno congelasse – e se afastou tocando em seu rosto - querido

Fazendo todos rirem e Six fechar a cara.

_Pov. 3° pessoa_

O primeiro mês em Hogwarts foi como todos os outros anos, Lua cheia, sumissos cada do rabicho durante horas sempre com a desculpa: "Estava na cozinha comendo", varias brigas historias entre James e Lílian:

"- Ruivinha linda sai comigo?  
>- Nunca, não, impossível de modo algum, é EVANS, POTTER<br>- Evans Potter gostei",

Duelos entre marotos e sonserianos nós corredores; Severo "Ranhoso" Snape com varias de cores de cabelo; Provocações entre Lena e Sirius:

" – Então Lena, estou cansado treinei a noite inteira, o que acha de um relaxamento?  
>- Six, deixa que eu faço uma massagem<br>Lena começou a massagear toda costa do Sirius, e aos poucos arranhando de leve e dando leves beijos na nuca  
>- E agora está relaxado?<br>- Muito  
>- Ótimo, então boa noite<br>- O que? Volta aqui..Droga"

Porém a normalidade estava perto do fim. Na primeira semana de Outubro o Professor Hóracio Slughorn prometera um trabalho extra para os alunos do sétimo ano, que contaria nota para NIEMs.

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Na mesa do professor se encontrava vários frascos de poções desconhecidas, Lílian também não as conhecia e pelo jeito nem o Ranhoso. O que deixava o professor cada vez mais animado, porém o meu sexto sentido me dizia que eu não ia gostar nem um pouco desse trabalho.

- Meus caros alunos, hoje os senhores e as senhoritas serão divididos em duplas e a cada semana me escreveram nesse caderno preto o relatório sobre o trabalho. Então vou chamar as duplas para tomarem a porção. Remo Lupin e Alice Fins

A nossa porção era amarelada, e tinha gosto horrível e aos poucos comecei a sentir sendo puxado para perto da Lice e pude ver em nossos braços formando uma corrente de no máximo 30 cm

- Ótimo, ótimo, você ficaram assim até o final até o final do trabalho. - E se aproximou de mim - não se preocupe ela se soltara nas semanas de Lua Cheia, apenas é claro durante a noite. – Voltando para toda sala – Marlena Mckinnon e Sirius Black

"Esse professor só pode ter bebido, amarra um lobisomem a uma menina. Talvez ele pense que sou domesticado e uso coleira com endereço da lareira lá de casa"

_Pov. Sirius Black_

Coitado do Remo vai ficar acorrentado à mulher de um amigo. Mas eu estou super feliz, imagine ficar grudado com a Lena, a ver ela trocar de roupa, eu ajudar a tomar banho, dormi no ladinho.

Porém, o desgraçado do professor, nós deu uma porção marrom. HUM, isso não tá cheirando bem, literalmente pensando. Droga. Merda. Merlin me ajude.

O pior que gosto era horrível, mas aparentemente não aconteceu nada. OBRIGADO MERLIN, eu juro que vou tentar ser um menino bom, só azaro Ranhoso de segunda a sexta, só não presto atenção em aula chata, fico com varias mulheres – para não deixar elas deprimidas.

- Não se preocupem amanhã vocês saberão o que vai acontecer – ele deu sorrisinho, merda merda merda – Peter Pettigrew e Melissa Brown

A porção deles era verde, e após beberem, os dois começaram a envelhecer. Rabicho ficou mais feio que antes, o cabelo começou a cair ficando careca, uma barba grande é branca começou a crescer, ficou mais gordo que antes "E eu pensei que era impossível", além de ficar corcunda.

Eu e a sala inteira começamos a rir, a minha barriga até doía. A Lena tinha até lagrimas nos olhos. Mas para melhorar o nosso humor, as outras duplas pareciam ficar pior que eles, uns viravam crianças, elfos domésticos, animais falantes, ficavam colados (..)

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

- Lílian Evans e senhor Potter

"Não, não tudo menos o Idiota Arrogante Egocêntrico do Potter. Ninguém merece, só posso ter jogado chiclete em Merlin, ou quem sabe não ajudei uma velhinha atravessar a rua e agora estão me punindo. E o pior que o idiota sorria como fosse natal, enquanto eu estou pensando em me suicidar.  
>Qual é a maneira mais rápida de morrer, antes de beber a porção? ISSO! Vou ficar sem respirar. 1,2,..50,51. Respirei. DROGA"<p>

A nossa porção era um rosa bebê, bem bonito, o gosto era doce, também tinha algo que me lembrava o perfume do Potter, "Pelo menos não é uma porção do amor – eu reconheceria, não?". Logo senti um puxão na área do umbigo e enjôo fraco me atingiu.

- O senhor e a senhorita deveram descobri pelo fim da semana. – falou para mim e o coisa do meu lado e completou para o resto da classe – Então a primeira etapa do trabalho acaba em meados de janeiro. Estão dispensados. - disse meu ex-professor preferido, porque depois de me colocar em dupla com Potter entrou na minha listinha negra.  
>Ai é esse enjôo que não passa.<p>

_Pov. James Potter_

Quando bebi a porção senti meus sentimentos de proteção com a ruivinha aumentarem. Tudo bem que antes da porção, eu tinha sempre consciência de onde estava, com quem estava, como estava. Mas agora parece que isso duplicou. Estou ficando maluco, pirado, daqui a pouco vou me internar no St. Mungus.

Já ela estava pálida até agora, como se sentisse algo ruim. Espero que não seja eu, mas é obvio que não é você James Potter. Porque ninguém poderia ficar com esta cara perto de alguém como eu, lindo, gostoso, inteligente, apanhador, romântico, sedutor, engraçado.

- Rabicho anda rápido, vamos nós atrasarmos para a aula de DCAT

- Aluado se eu conseguisse andar mais rápido eu andava. Que dor nas minhas costas, que cansado, que fome. Vamos à cozinha? Sou ser idoso, deve se obedecer aos mais velhos.

Todo mundo começou a rir do pobre do rabicho, que parecia mais velho que o professor Dumbledore.

O resto do dia passou normal, a Lily continuava com aquela mesma cara, o rabicho só reclamava, o Remo estava CHIGANDO um professor. "eu sei, eu também fiquei surpreso com isso".

_Pov. Alice Fins – quarto dos marotos_

- Bom Lice, como eu não posso entrar no seu dormitório. Vamos ter que dormi aqui – Disse um Lupin extremante corado apontado para sua cama. Bom não é minha 1° opção, mas o pior que ele tinha razão.

Então ao fundo o Sirius caiu na gargalhada e completou:

- Cuidado Lice! Vai ver, o Remito te confunda com a monitora da Corvinal e te agarre no meio da noite. Se fosse o Pontas, não teria preocupação ele é viado

- É CERVO! VEADO É DIFERENTE QUE VIADO – berra o James lá do banheiro. O Sirius sempre chama o Jay de viado, e o James fala que é cervo. Tenho que concorda com á Lily essas horas, eles parecem um bando de retardado.

- É VIADO, SIM PONTAS

- C-E-R-V-O

- Chegam os dois, tenho certeza que o Jay não é viado porque ele vive correndo atrás da Lily – "Obrigado Lice" reponde o James e o Sirius susurra " e apenas um disfarce" – E o Remo não vai me agarra, né?

"Por favor, por favor, diz não"

- Claro Claro

"UFA!"

- Eu não teria tanta certeza

Tinha que ser o idiota do Sirius, sorte dele que ele foi para o salão comunal, porque se não eu matava de uma forma bem dolorosa.

Enquanto o Remo aumentava a cama, e explicava que iremos fazer nós trocar, ir ao banheiro, tudo através da magia. Eu não conseguia prestando atenção, estava pensado em como falar para meu noivo que vou dormi com outro.

VOU MATAR ESSE PROFESSOR.

_Pov. Sirius Black – corredores do 3° andar_

- Então Pontas, a onde está o Ranhoso? Precisamos aproveitar antes que aquela porção faça efeito e aconteça algo com nós

- Nem me fale em porção, você vai descobrir amanha, eu não. O Ranhoso está chegando Almofadinhas

O Ranhoso logo apareceu, e essa visão foi melhor que qualquer azaração que eu já vi. "OBRIGADO PROFESSOR". A porção fez os cabelos antes negros ensebados ficar atualmente loiro e ensebado, seu corpo adquiriu umas curvas femininas. Ele virou um travesti muito, muito feio. Quase cai no chão de tanto rir, o pobre Pontas ao me lado já tinha caído no chão e gargalhava horrores.

- Que graça Pontas, o Ranhoso virou uma Loira Oxigenada

- Cala boa Black - berrou Snape fêmea

- Uma loira muito feia, e com voz de homem. Como se sente sendo um travestir em Ranhoso? Sempre foi seu sonho, não? - disse James maldosamente

- Acho que eu estou com pena Pontas, devemos ajudar a Ranhosa a ficar mais apresentável

- Mas é claro Almofadinha

Antes que o Ranhoso levantasse a varinha, eu transfigurei suas roupas iguais à de uma festa trouxa chamada Festa Junina, mostrando os braços finos e as penas cabeludas de fora.

- Faça o falar Almofadinhas

- Então Ranhosa, como vai?

- Cala boca

Eu comecei a rir de novo, a voz do ranhoso estava super fina e afeminada. Antes de ele conseguir nós azarar escutamos a voz do Filch e saímos correndo.

Fim do 1° capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 – A descoberta

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Dei graças a Merlin, quando o dia terminou. Aquele enjôo incomodo me acompanhou o dia inteiro, ás vezes ele sumia, mas logo voltava. O pior é que o Potter não pareceu sentir nada, porque o mundo tem que ser tão machista? Isso é injustiça.

Mas voltando ao presente, a única coisa que eu lembro era estar estudando na minha cama, provavelmente eu dormi. Porque isso não pode ser real, eu nunca, N-U-N-C-A, me encontraria nessa situação com o Potter. Nós estávamos dando OS AMASOS em quarto, na cama.

Eu estava deitada na cama, e ele por cima sem blusa. MERLIN da onde o Potter tirou aquele tanquinho? Não sei quando as roupas começaram a ser tiradas e quando foram terminadas.

"Merlin, estou virando Tarada"

Mas quando dei conta estávamos ambos nus.

"Ele era lindo – aiaiai estou ficando pior que o Sirius"

Pele com pele, as mãos do Potter contornavam minha cintura subindo para meus seios ao mesmo tempo em que seus beijos saíram do meu pescoço e chegaram ao mesmo lugar. E começaram a brincar por ali.

"Aquilo era bom"

Quando estávamos indo para melhor parte "Vou me internar" a Lena berrou e me tirou do meu sonho, não não Pesadelo. Isso sim UM PESADELO, muito bom. Lílian Evans você endoidou. AHHH

O enjôo voltou com tudo, e nem vi mais nada. Voei para banheiro, e vomitei.

_Pov. Sirius Black_

Eu acordei com os gemido do Pontas do meu lado, " Lily huumm Lily". Merlin me livre de virar um idiota assim, depois diz que não é viado. Peguei um livro que o Aluado esqueceu do lado da minha cama e joguei no Pontas. É como sou o melhor batedor desse colégio acertei em cheio nele, que acordou na hora.

- Almofadinhas eu vou te matar, estava na melhor hora do sonho. SEU IDOTA

Eu comecei a rir, mas parecia que tinha algo errado com a minha voz. Enquanto isso o James colocava o óculos e fazia cara de espanto.

"AI MERLIN, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, NÃO DIZ QUE A PORÇÃO ME FEZ VIRAR FEIO. NÃO PODE, E CONTRA NATUREZA!"

- Lena?

- Lena o que seu idiota, é o Sirius, lindo, gostoso, lindo, maravilhoso, lindo

- Desculpa "Sirius", mas eu estou vendo a Lena – Disse um ex-Pontas rindo da minha cara, "eu vou matar ele"

- Acho que vais ter que aumentar o grau dos óculos, SEU VIADO

- C-E-R-V-O por favor

- Cale a boca vocês dois tem gente querendo dormi, nem todos são como vocês dois que vão dormi durante as aulas – Aluado liberando seu lado maroto

- Lena? O que estas fazendo na cama do Sirius - perguntou menina com uma voz tímida

- Alice tas louca? Estas precisando de óculos também? Ou e o efeito de dormi na mesma cama que o Aluado? – Rá eu continuo o mesmo, deixei os dois mais vermelhos que o cabelo da Lily – Sou eu Sirius Lindo Gosto Black

E todos caíram na gargalhada. Me levantei e me olhei no espelho e dei O senhor berro, que sai super fino.

"VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DA P. DO PROFESSOR"

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_

A Lily estava colocando o estomago para fora lá no banheiro, enquanto eu me olhava no espelho. Mas onde era para estar Marlene Mckinnon estava Sirius Black. Era eu no corpo daquele maroto.

- Sirius?

- Até que fim Lily! Ta doente?

- Só enjoada, mas já passou. Como conseguiu entrar aqui? Cadê a Lena?

- Sou eu Marlene Mckinnon no corpo do Black

E comecei a chorar. A Lily logo veio ao meu lado, como se não acreditasse em nada que eu disse, mas quando viu lagrimas de verdade acho que percebeu que não era mesmo o Black, coração de pedra.

Passando uns segundo escutamos o berro que parecia muito com meu, vindo do dormitório masculino.

- Acho que Sirius descobriu que é mulher agora

- Cala boca Lily, vamos lá agora.

_Minutos depois_

Quando chegamos ao quarto dos marotos. Eu tive certeza que eu não era à única que estava surtando com aquela historia.

Encontrei-me, bem encontrei meu corpo, andando de um lado pro outro, exclamando palavras desconexas, em estado muito deplorável. O meu lindo e maravilhoso cabelo negro estava um horror, o meu rosto estava inchado de tanto dormi, estava usando roupas largas que caberiam quarenta pessoas ali dentro.

- O que você fez com meu cabelo Black? Parece um ninho de rato

- Fica quieta Lena, e muito cabelo para pentear. O que isso no meu rosto – o idiota ficou olhando para mim, ou para o corpo dele, da na mesma – Seu olho, não meu olho, está vermelho. Estavas chorando com meu corpo perfeito? Assim vai acabar com a minha imagem DE HOMEM

Idiota. Ele está preocupado com a imagem dele e os outros riam de nós, amigos assim para que inimigos? Mas agora pensando bem, eu 'sou' Sirius Black com seu corpo muito GOSTOSO a minha disposição. Vou aproveitar. DROGA, meu corpo lindo está à disposição dele, o maior cachorro que eu conheço.

- Vem aqui agora Black, me devolve o meu corpo

É literalmente me joguei em cima dele. Só que eu esqueci que estava maior, mais pesado e acabei esmagando meu lindo corpinho.

"Acho que vou voltar a dormi, quem sabe isso é um pesadelo"

_Pov. James Potter_

Depois de finalmente separar Marlene e o Almofadinhas, este contendo atualmente um corpo feminino com hematoma no rosto roxo que a Lily fez sumir com maquiagem. "O Almofadinhas esta usando maquiagem, RÁRÁ". Podemos conversa civilizadamente.

- Então resumindo o que o Aluado falou – eu disse num tom serio "Viu Lily eu posso ser adulto" – Lena você ira ser o Almofadinhas, e o Sirius será você ok?

A Lena concordou, mas o cachorro pulguento pelo jeito estava ainda em duvida

- Minha querida Lena, vai virar lésbica? Por que Sirius Black lindo gosto perfeito, ou seja, eu, não é alguém que vive fazendo voto de padre por ai

Isso ainda vai dar briga, mas quem está na pior é o pulguento ele vai ter TPM, menstruar, também não vai ficar com ninguém. Até o fim da semana, temos um suicídio.

- Nem comecem a discutir vocês dois – berrou uma ruivinha muito estressada – Se não quer estragar sua imagem Black finja namorar a Lena, assim não faz voto de castidade – "ele não vai concorda, e quase pior que virar padre, e ficar de coleira – literalmente falando no caso do Sirius" – Ficando juntos um ajuda o outro a como se comportar. BLACK SENTADO E CALADO, - Sirius tentou falar algo, mas a ruiva logo o cortou "Que medo da Lily agora" – ou finja namorar a Lena ou como você diz vira padre. Eu vou tomar café que estou com fome.

- Apoiado, apoiado

Falou o Rabicho idolatrando a ruivinha como se fosse uma deusa.

"Eu vou matar esse rato desgraçado, ai Lily é meu desafio. SÓ MEU"

_Salão principal_

A Lena e o Sirius chegaram de mãos dadas, fazendo apenas com esse pequeno gesto Hogwarts inteira ferver. Meninas corriam chorando, outras não acreditavam. De onde estavas sentando escutávamos vários comentários

- Não dura nem uma semana

- Aquela vaca da Mckinnon

- ... eu sou muito mais bonita que ela..

- Six disse que me ama

- Tadinha da Mckinnon vai ter muito chifres, o primeiro é meu.

"ISSO VAI SER UM MÁXIMO"

Estávamos quase na metade do Café, e a Lily estava com uma cara muito estranha e até agora não tinha comido nada, apesar de ter alegado estar com fome. Alice quase forçou ela comer um pedaço de torrada e logo a ruivinha saiu correndo emburrando todo mundo que estava na frente. Eu com um bom cavalheiro, tudo bem estava só curioso mesmo, talvez um pouco preocupado, sai atrás dela e vi entrando no banheiro feminino. Sentei-me na frente e aguardei.

"Se em 5 minutos ela não aparecer eu invado! Será que ela está bem? Eu não estou preocupado"

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Depois da Lily sair correndo com a cara verde e o James disparar como um cachorrinho atrás dela "E depois diz que não a ama". Chegou o correio e com ele as cartas do Frank. Uma para Alice "Obvio" e outra para mim "DROGA".

**Remo Lupin**

**Olá como vai? Aprontando muito?**

**Tudo bem, vou para de enrolar e vamos para parte que interessa Alice Fins minha noiva e o trabalho ridículo de porções.**

**Lice já me mandou uma carta explicando o trabalho e como vocês estão se virando através de magia. Então depois de muito refletir e me acalmar decidir não fazer nada e agradeci a Merlin de ela ter caído com você em vez do tarado do Black.**

**Porém que fique claro que se o senhor se aproveitar um pouquinho da situação se considere morto, em vista uma morte bem dolorosa.**

**Frank Logobottom**

**Noivo, é o único homem na vida da Alice**

_Pov. Alice Fins_

O Frank foi tão compreensivo, diz que confia em mim, que me ama, que se quiser ele fala com diretor e suspende o trabalho.

O Remo também recebeu uma carta e pelo jeito não foi nada de mais. Ele só esta pálido, mas continua respirando.

_Pov. 3° Pessoa_

Livro de regras da Marlene e Sirius já estava pronto. Todo dia de manhã, a Lena arrumaria o Sirius, que se comportaria de forma impecável, respeitador e delicado. Em troca, receberia a Lena azarando sonserinos, sendo simpática com as garotas.

- Sabe Lena, agora depois do susto. Percebi que eu estou em posse do seu corpo 24h por dia e exclusivamente para mim.

- Nem termine essa frase Black, primeiro agora eu vou ser o idiota do Sirius então pare de me chamar de Lena, segundo eu não falo assim como um ser das cavernas, terceiro se você não quiser virar Gay, não ouse fazer nada com meu corpo

- Você não teria coragem Mcki..Black. Eu te transformaria em uma vagabunda

- Queridinho eu seria a vagabunda mais quente desse colégio. E você se tentar algo vai ser o Maior Gay que o mundo já viu, entendidos nova lenazinha?

- Depois eu que sou idiota, vamos para aula

_Pov. James Potter_

473, 474, 475, 47..

Finalmente o Lírio ruivo apareceu. Eu comecei analisar para ver o que tinha errado, mas ela continuava perfeita apenas mais pálida, mas sem duvidas linda, sexy "Chega James Potter estas virando obcecado, ela é apenas um desafio muito lindo"

- Tudo bem?

- Ah Potter, o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Que educação Evans – exclamei ironicamente - você saiu correndo e eu vim ver o que era, então?

- Não é da sua conta Potter – falou com raiva e completou ironicamente – aprendeu a falar Evans? Viu não é tão difícil – e a ironia continua – agora você pode ir falar para professora do jardim de infância que sabe uma nova palavra, talvez ganhas uma estrelinha?

"Estrelinha? Deve ser coisa de trouxa"

E saiu andando pelo corredor, mas nunca ninguém vira as contas para mim.

- então LÍLÍAN, tudo bem?

- o que esta fazendo aqui ainda?

- tentando ter uma conversa civilizada – exclamei em tom deboche

E sabe o que a Lily fez? Mostrou a Língua e saiu correndo.

"Depois eu que sou o infantil"

_Pov. Lílian Evans – biblioteca_

Esse já era 12°livro que eu procurava a porção que o professor Slughorn me deu para tomar, procurei e não achei nada. Deve estar na seção restrita, mas ninguém vai me deixar lá para tentar dar o fim no efeito da porção. O engraçado que eu já vomitei, fiquei tonta, comi mais que o normal, e o ridículo do Potter nada.

- Monitora, monitora Evans. Esta tendo uma confusão no final do corredor

Lá vai eu trabalhar, que criança fofoqueira.

Quando cheguei lá, quase cai no chão. O corredor estava coberto com uma gosma preta e bem no centro pendurados pela barriga se encontrava o time de quadribol da Sonserina além dos garotos do 7° ano também sonserianos. Estavam todos, até aqueles que tomaram as porção do senhor Slughorn e se encontrava transformados, vestido roupa intima feminina com palavras piscando em suas barrigas, coxas, braços.

**Me coma garanhão!**

******Me Chama de cachorra**

******Me joga na parede**

******Vem aqui meu amor**

******Estou fervendo**

******Sou sua escrava sexual**

Foi quando eu vi meu ex-melhor amigo Severo Snape que possuía um corpo feminino (pela porção) e utiliza uma lingerie vermelha escrita nas nádegas **Tio Vold morde aqui, que eu gosto**

Os marotos e minhas amigas estavam lá rindo iguais umas hienas e eu tive que acompanha-lós.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – exlamou a Professor Mcgonagall – senhorita Evans?

Gelei na hora e vontade de rir foi esquecida – por um curto espaço de tempo

- Não sei professora, um primeiranista veio me chamar e acabei de chegar senhora

- Quem foi responsável? Senhor Lupin algo acrescentar?

- Não senhora, também acabei de chegar

"nem a minha mãe acreditaria nessa cara de anjo do Remo"

- Todos para seus salões comunais, monitores me ajudem acabar com isso.

"DROGA"

_Pov. Remo Lupin_

Depois de 1 hora conseguimos terminar. Minha vontade era deixar os sonserianos andando assim pelo colégio, mas a professora Mcgonagall não gostou muito da minha ideia perfeita.  
>Alice ficou ajudando, já que não podia sair sem mim e a professora não me deixou parti.<p>

Estávamos perto da torre, Lily e Lice conversavam sobre o trabalho de herbologia, quando a ruiva começou a ficar pálida e a suar frio

-Lily? Lily? – exclamou aflita Alice

- Calma estou bem, e só uma tontura

Eu olhei desconfiado, não era a primeira vez que ela passava mal hoje, segundo o Pontas ela passou um bom tempo no banheiro e a Lena afirmou que a viu vomitar hoje de manhã

- Sabe Lily, eu acho melhor você ir à enfermaria – ela negou – não é a primeira vez que você passa mal hoje – desta vez me ignorou e continuou andando.

"Merlin, como alguém pode ser tão teimosa?"

Eu e minha dupla logo alcançamos e não demorou muito a vermos o Pontas engolindo uma Lufa no meio do corredor. Quando percebeu que estava sendo observado largou a guria e como sempre foi atrás da Lílian dizendo que a garota o agarrou.

"Como se alguém acreditasse. James era muito cara de pau."

- Remo?

- O que foi Lice?

- Estou preocupada com Li, ela passou mal de novo, enjoada, tontura, fome acima da media, mudança de humores

- Falando assim, até parece que ela está grávida

"AIAIAIA será?"

_Pov. 3° pessoa – Sexta feira_

Os dias passaram "normais".

Lena e Sirus ainda se acostumavam com seu novo corpo, os dois se aproveitavam as escondidas da situação. Alice e Remo construíam uma amizade e se tornaram os "pais" do grupo, Pedro vivia sumindo ou reclamando que estava com fome e dores pelo corpo.

James continuava implicando com a ruivinha, mas na verdade estava preocupada. Ás vezes, ela gritava com ele, outras começava chorar e sumia por um bom tempo. Sem tirar os enjôos constantes, o cansaço e as tonturas.

_Pov. Alice Fins_

- Lílian Evans toma logo essa porção

- Lice essa porção é como um teste de gravidez, para que eu vou toma - lá?

- Eu sei o que ela é, eu e o Remo – gesticulou para o loiro ao meu lado – estávamos pensando que talvez esse seja o efeito da porção do professor

- Não, não, impossível. Esse tipo de porção e extremamente difícil de fazer, demora muito tempo e nem deve ser legal usa-lá

A Lily não estava facilitando nem um pouquinho. Eu vou forçar ela beber.

- Ou a senhorita toma essa porção por bem, ou te faço engolir – falou o maroto loiro – ou quem sabe eu chamo o James..

- Tudo bem – ela pegou a porção e bebeu em um gole – tomei e agora

- Você ira urinar e vai sair uma cor – eu falei – azul se for gravidez de verdade, rosa um pseudo gravidez, branco se for nada

Mas antes de eu consegui explicar melhor a Lily vou para o banheiro.

_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon – Salão comunal_

Estávamos eu, o Sirius e o James esperando o assunto particular que o casal acorrentado tinha com a ruivinha. Enquanto o Pedro invadia cozinha, parece que quanto mais velho ficava, mais fome aquela coisa sentia.

Eu estava sendo um maroto nós outros dias, e tive que concorda era super azarando o Snape e o chamando de Ranhoso, coisa que sempre quis e a ruiva nunca deixava.

O Six estava me interpretando muito bem, com raras exceções quando alguém o convida para sair pensando ser eu. Ele azarava o guri antes mesmo de terminar a frase.

Já eu tinha que aturar as idiotas das fãs deles, UMA ATÉ TENTOU ME AGARRAR, ainda bem que a Lily me salvou falando que o diretor queria falar comigo urgente.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_

Tudo bem Lílian Evans, respire. Qual eram mesmo as cores? Amarelo, rosa, verde. Roxo, azul, preto. AAAh não lembro.

- Lily? – disse Alice

- Qual é a cor que eu quero que apareça?

- Rosa Lily, rosa

Vamos olhar. Era Rosa, um rosa Pink berrante. Comecei a respirar novamente nem sabia que tinha parado de respirar.

"Ufa nada de mais extraísses na minha vida"

- Então Lily sai daí logo – Berrou novamente minha amiga, quando sai do banheiro os dois acorrentados me olharam e o maroto perguntou – Fala logo, estou curioso, Deu rosa?

- Deu rosa sim, viu eu disse que não era nada disso

- Lily – Alice falou com bastante calma "LÁ VEM MERDA" – Rosa é uma pseudo gravidez

E de repente tudo sumiu.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pov. Sirius Black _**

- Venci mais uma vez – exclamei aborrecido – Pontas, estamos jogando aqui. PONTAS?

- Não adianta Six, ele esta com a cabeça lá em cima com a Lílian – disse Marlene com uma voz de sabe-tudo. E eu pude perceber como o meu rosto fica lindo assim, quando o recuperar vou fazer isso varias vezes.

- Pontas, olha lá – falei com um falso tom de surpresa – não é a Lily se agarrando com o Snape?

Eu sou o maximo. O pontas acordou do seu transe, pegou a varinha e berrou:

- Eu vou matar aquele projeto de bruxo. Quem ele pensa que é para agarrar e abusar da inocência da MINHA RUIVINHA? – eu e minha dupla começamos a rir, quando o idiota de óculos procurava o Ranhoso e a ficha dele finalmente caiu – ERA MENTIRA SEU CÃO SARNENTO. EU VOU TE MATAR

E o doido apontou a varinha pra mim e tentou me azarar, a Lena lançou um "Expelliarmus" a tempo "OBRIGADO MERLIN". Mas mesmo assim ele não desistiu e começou a correr atrás de mim pelo salão comunal. Quando ele estava chegando perto escutarmos o Remo berrando por ajuda e começamos a ir para quarto.

- Eu só não te bato agora Almofadinhas porque este corpo é da Lena – GOSTEI DISSO – espera só você ter o seu de volta – MERDA.  
><strong><br>**_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon **_

Quando finalmente entramos no quarto. Encontramos Alice chorando desesperadamente, o Remo com uma cara de preocupado e a Lily apagada em cima da cama.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MEU LÍRIO, ALUADO? EU VOU TE MATAR

Antes do James conseguir dar um passo, eu e o Sirius o seguramos e o Remo com medo de apanhar começou a explicar super rápido o que aconteceu

- Fica calmo Pontas, ela só esta em estado de choque. Eu não a matei, torturei ou abusei da inocência da ruiva. Agora algum de você pode leva-la para a enfermaria porque com Alice chorando assim eu não consigo.

Eu fui para o lado da Lice que me abraçou e fica susurrando que a culpa era toda dela, enquanto o James levantava a Lily, colocando no seu colo e saindo correndo

- Por que ela ficou assim? – eu perguntei. Qual é? Ela é minha amiga, estava preocupada, não tinha nenhuma curiosidade por trás dessa simples pergunta. Nenhuma.

- Bom, descobrimos qual é o efeito da porção – falou o maroto certinho com um sorriso enorme

- E qual é Remo/Aluado? – perguntamos eu e a minha dupla na mesma hora. Nada de curiosidade, continua sendo apenas preocupação.

- A Lily está grávida

PQP A Lílian vai matar um hoje. Espera se a ruiva está grávida

- EU VOU SER TIA/TIO – berramos novamente juntos, eu e o Six logo começamos a fazer a dançinha da vitoria pelo quarto.  
><strong><br>**_**Pov. James Potter**_

Estávamos perto da enfermaria quando ela finalmente acordou e pude ver seus lindos olhos verdes vivos em encarando. Percebi que talvez, quase improvável, ela não seja apenas um desafio, apenas uma amiga que eu queira beijar muito.

"Apenas isso, porque eu não estou apaixonado. Um maroto não se apaixona. Nunca"

- Lílian esta tudo bem? Já estamos quase na enfermaria

- Potter me coloca no chão a-g-o-r-a – exclamou com uma voz bem fraquinha – por favor

Eu queria muito nos meus braços, mas aquelas lábios volumosos vermelhos e lindos pedindo. "FOCO JAMES, FOCO"

- Eu não vou te colocar no chão só porque és orgulhosa demais para aceitar minha ajuda

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, a Lily apenas ficou me encarando com aquelas esmeraldas lindas sem querer me matar e pude percebe que havia vencido aquela discussão civilizada  
>"SOU DEMAIS"<p>

Depois de a colocar na cama a Madame Pomfrey me expulsou da ala hospitalar e foi consultar o meu Lírio. E fiquei esperando do lado de fora. Espero que não demore muito.

**_Pov. Lílian Evans _**

Depois de receber uma bronca da Madame Pomfrey por estar me alimentando mal, principalmente no meu estado atual "ELA ADORA LEMBRAR DISSO". Alguém finalmente me explicou todo esse pesadelo

- Então senhorita Evans, a poção fará você ter uma pseudo gravidez. Ela é mais rápida que uma normal, no qual um mês de gestação comum passará em 15 dias. Porém todos os sintomas serão mais fortes, ou seja, muito enjôos, fome, desejos, dores do parto – DORES DO PARTO? ELA SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO – Na primeira semana de janeiro nascerá. Seu filho ou filha será uma espécie de boneco muito real, que vai crescer em uma velocidade maior. Todo mês será correspondente a um ano. No fim do ano letivo, o trabalho e o efeito da porção se encerrados, e todos os sentimentos que criar pela "criança" também serão terminados. Alguma duvida?

"Onde eu posso me matar?"

Essa era a verdadeira resposta que eu queria dar, mas apenas balancei a cabeça. Meus olhos ardiam, as lagrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu ainda não acredito nisso. Eu? Grávida. Vou ter um bebê. Tudo bem, que não é real, mas não era isso que eu sentia, meu corpo estava mudando. QUE MERDA.

O professor não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Me força a ser mãe de um boneco muito real, segundo a Madame Pomfrey.

Quando fui liberada da ala hospitalar, encontrei o Potter. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu fiquei feliz em ver o maroto. E abracei.

- Lily?

Ele estava em choque pela minha ação, para falar a verdade eu também. Mas logo, ele correspondeu o abraço, e como um passe de mágica me senti segura.

" Eu só posso estar ficando louca . Ele é o Potter, irresponsável, arrogante, idiota, imaturo, egocêntrico e com brancos fortes e musculosos, pelo jeito que dá para perceber com um senhor tanquinho. AH ESTOU DEFINITIVAMENTE LOUCA"

Quando me acalmei, larguei o Potter. Tudo bem, eu confesso, eu não queria ter largado. Mas eu tinha problemas a resolver, como contar ao maroto que ele vai ser pai.

"Que DROGA! Como eu vou contar algo que nem acredito?"

_**Pov. James Potter**_**  
><strong>  
>Estava realmente preocupado com a ruivinha. O abraço pareceu tão certo, como se ela tivesse sido feito para estar ali, feita para mim, um escanche perfeito. Quando ela se separou, me senti vazio.<p>

"Estranho"

Olhei mais uma vez aquelas esmeraldas que estavam me analisando, parecendo travar uma briga interna

- Potter eu descobri qual é o nosso trabalho de poções – ela sussurrou – vamos para algum lugar para que eu possa pensar em como te contar?

- Que tão, uma volta no lago? – "Diz sim, diz sim. Vou conseguir um quase encontro"

- Tudo bem – CONSEGUI – lá tem poucas pessoas para escutar

"Tenho um quase encontro com a ruiva, vou consegui meu desafio.  
>DROGA. Lá vem merda, a Lily disse que descobriu o efeito da poção. Porque só ela? Isso é preconceito. Será que o professor esta se vingando de mim? Pela aquela vez que coloquei bomba de posta na cadeira dele ou por ter jogado um tal de pó de mico nas roupas no início do ano, ainda tem também aquelas vezes com os marotos.<br>Ferrei-me"

_No lago.._

Já era a segunda volta que nós dávamos e a Lily não falava nada. Como eu não sou um cervo muito paciente parei de andar e segurei o seu braço

- Então Lílian? O que você queria falar comigo? E sobre o trabalho? – abri um pequeno sorriso maroto - Ou era apenas uma desculpa para sair comigo? – agora eu abri meu melhor sorriso sedutor que deixava 99,9% das mulheres babando

- Claro Potter, isso é tudo um plano para te agarrar – debochou a Evans – Eu descobri sobre a droga do trabalho. Parabéns Potter você vai ser papai.

"Que merda é essa?"

_**Pov. Sirius Black **_

Depois de eu e a Lena decidirmos nome, time de futebol, possíveis pretendentes, dias da semana que iremos ficar como nosso afilhado. Porque é obvio que vai ser Homem.

Começamos a elaborar o plano de vingança para nosso amado professor Slughorn.  
>O Rabicho queria atacar pela comida, como e mesmo que aquele ato falou. LEMBREI. "Vocês já perceberam o tamanho da barriga daquele professor? A melhor maneira de atacar um gordinho é pela comida" Tive que concorda com ele, isso seria uma ideia digna de Sirius Black participar.<p>

Já Alice queria escrever cartas, para o diretor, o ministro, o profeta diário "Quanto mais publicidade melhor". É obvia que a ideia foi vetada. Até parece que eu vou deixar o mundo mágico saber que estou no corpo de uma mulher. Tudo bem que é mulher muito gostosa, mas continua sendo uma mulher.

"Merlin me livre, dessa humilhação"

Remo apesar de querer matar o professor, não deu nenhuma ideia e ainda por cima só iria participar se não fosse pego, não iria sacrificar seu distintivo ridículo de monitor – chefe.

"Com certeza a vergonha dos marotos, além de certinho e CDF, virou monitor chefe. E o fim. Não se preocupem minhas fãs, eu não morri quando eu descobri, porém pude ver a Luz me chamando"

Estava esperando meu companheiro de bagunça, o Pontas, chegar.  
>"Que deve estar muito brabo em descobri que vai ser pai e ter que se tornar responsável"<p>

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Não, não, definitivamente não. Acho que fiquei surdo. É isso. Fiquei surdo e não escutei direito.

- Lílian agora fala sério, qual é o trabalho de poções? – perguntei aflito

"Eu não posso ser pai, Merlin faz algo, eu viro um maroto comportado igual o aluado, para de azarar o Ranhoso, tudo bem eu sei que não vou parar, mas prometo tentar"

- Ta achando que eu perderia meu tempo precioso para contar uma mentira Potter? – berrou a ruiva

- Lily eu não acredito – ela esta começando a ficar vermelha isso nunca foi um bom sinal – É impossível. Merlin. Ruiva você tem alguma noção como e que se fazem os bebês? Precisa ter uma relação física entre um homem e uma mulher, daí o homem coloca ..

- É obvio que eu sei seu Idiota – cortou o meu lírio que estava muito vermelha – Mas isso é efeito de poção. Se calasse a boca e me deixa explicar

- Que saber Evans? Se isso for verdade o problema é todo seu. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

E deixei a ruiva em choque para trás e corri. Eu não queria ter falado aquelas coisas, mas eu não estou pronto para ser pai, não quero ser e se eu não quero, não irei ser.

"Cadê o Ranhoso quando eu preciso extravasar?"

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Estava entrando num estado profundo de tédio. Quando um raio vermelho passou correndo e agarrou o Six.

- Lena, eu odeio o retardado do Potter – disse à ruiva que chamava o Sirius de Lena.

"Ela bebeu e esqueceu que estamos trocado de corpos?"

- Lily que vergonha nem se lembra do drama da amiga? Eu sou a Lena – debochei da cara dela, um fato quase impossível, porque a Lílian geralmente não erra.

Mas quando vi o estado da minha melhor amiga fiquei preocupada. Os olhos estavam inchados, as lagrimas pareciam já pertence aquele rosto como rio e sem tirar a pálida

– o que aconteceu com você? Foi algum idiota sonsariano?- exclamei com raiva

- Se for isso Lena, pode deixar que o mato o FDP – exclamou o Six, com uma cara assassina.

Então a ruiva começou a explicar desde a enfermaria até a conversa no lago com o Potter. O Sirius logo saiu atrás do amigo e eu a levei para o dormitório masculino, já que não podia entrar mais no feminino. Prometendo que ia matar o maroto de óculos.

" Quem ele pensa que é ? Para deixar a minha amiga grávida e não querer assumir? "

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_

Amanhã vai ser lua cheia novamente, teria que contar tudo para Alice sobre isso. Não tinha escolha. Ela vai querer desistir do trabalho e lá se foram meus pontos extras.

- Lupin? O professor Dumbledore esta chamando você e a Fins na sua sala – disse o monitor da Lufa-lufa – ele gosta de sapos de chocolate

- Ele gosta de sapos de chocolate? – perguntou a morena confusa

Eu apenas a ignorei e rumei à diretoria. Falei a senha (sapo de chocolates) e a Lice comentou:

- Custava explicar? Não era tão difícil assim

- Concordo senhorita. Sentem – o diretor apontou as duas cadeiras a sua frente e nós nos sentamos – Eu vou direto ao assunto – ele deu sorriso bondoso "lá vem problema" – Amanhã é lua cheia, estou certo que os dois aceitam seguir algumas normas de segurança

Eu concordei com a cabeça e finalmente a ficha caiu. Alice sabe que eu sou um monstro? Deve ter ficado na minha cara meu espanto porque ela comentou:

- Eu sei desde o 5° ano, eu escutei o Snape contar para a Lily

- A Lílian sabe também? – exclamei surpreso. A ruiva era a minha melhor amiga e nunca sentiu nojo de mim, na verdade ela sempre me ajudava.

- Desde 3° ano ela desconfiava, mas só teve certeza no 5° por causa do Snape. E antes que pergunte nem eu e muito menos ela sentimos nojo, desprezo, ou medo de você, lobinho.

Eu passei o resto da reunião com diretor pasmo. Em quanto ele explicava que as correntes sumiriam ás 6h da noite e voltariam no outro dia de manhã. Com isso a Alice teria que me busca todo dia na ala hospitalar.

Quando finalmente fomos liberados, eu tive que perguntar para essa menina se ela tinha algum problema. Ninguém ficaria a vontade de ser acorrentado com um monstro.

- Eu não acho você um monstro, e sim lobo bem bonzinho – disse ela sorrindo – mas caso você fosse um monstro e tenho até medo do que os sonsarianos seriam.

E começamos a rir.

_**Pov. Pedro Pettigrew**_**  
><strong>  
>- Então Rabicho, vai estar com o Lord das Trevas ou contra nós? – exclamou um fiel servo do Lord<p>

- Com, com o o L-lord das Trevas

Minhas pernas tremiam, meu coração quase saia pela boca. Mas eu queria o poder, alguém forte para defender e mostrar para os marotos que eu sim melhor que eles, não apenas sua sombra.

- Ótimo Rabicho, a próxima reunião você provará sua lealdade. Nós encontremos na Floresta negra daqui um mês e traga informações úteis.

_**Pov. James Potter**_**  
><strong>  
>Esse era 14° sonsariano que eu azarava e a minha cabeça ainda fervia.<p>

"Eu pai? Isso só pode estar muito errado, daqui a pouco o inferno congela, os elfos domésticos ficam livres, Snape vira lindo e maroto".

Já sei, como azarar os outros não deu certo, vou atrás de alguma garota gostosa para me distrair.

_15 minutos depois..._

DESISTO. Cadê as meninas lindas desse colégio? Sumiram, evaporam, fugiram. Tem que ter sobrando uma, a ruiva de olhos verde é uma bem gostosa "ESQUEÇE A LILY, JAMES". Vou achar outra garota.

Droga lá vem o cão sarnento me incomodar.

_**Pov. Sirius Black **_**  
><strong>  
>- Pontas o que estas fazendo aqui sentado o meio do corredor? – perguntei. Meu companheiro de marotice estava me encarado desesperado.<p>

"NÃO ME AGARRA, POR FAVOR"

- Almofadinhas a onde estão as mulheres gostosas desse colégio?

Eu comecei a rir. Dali onde estávamos podíamos observa varias gostosas. Mas o Pontas, sendo um maroto, nunca ficamos com as ex-s. Porém ainda sobram umas 2 gatas (que nenhum de nós ficou. COMO ISSO ACONTECEU?)

- Qual o problema com aquelas – apontei para as duas loiras, com curvas definidas, um de olhos azuis e a outra cor de mel. Ou seja, lindas.

"Vou falar com elas"

- Normais Almofadinhas, normais – comentou, revirando os olhos

- NORMAIS? – eu ri – Tubo bem se você não quer, tem quem quero – apontei para mim.

E sai correndo até as belas damas loiras. Escutei o Pontas me chamando, mas estava quase lá e não ia dividir aquelas beldades.

- Olá gatinhas – dei o melhor sorriso – e ai? O que acham de dar uma volta com o papai aqui? Vou fazer todos os seus sonhos se tornarem realidades – beijei na mão da loira da direita e me virei para a da esquerda – seus olhos são lindos. Adoraria me afundar neles.

Rá agora eu vou conseguir sair com as duas gostosas. Coitadas ainda estão em estado de choque por saírem comigo, Sirius Lindo Black. Vou levar elas para dar um passeio num armário de vassouras.

- Olá garotas – falou um ofegante Pontas "Ele que não tente roubar nenhuma delas, já estou imaginando nós três no armário sem roupas HUUM" – Lena, tudo bem. Ganhasse a aposta

"APOSTA? Que aposta? Meu amigo enlouqueceu. Espera, Lena? PQP. Eu sou a Lena. MERDA"

- Eu disse que ia ganhar James – me virei para as meninas que estavam ainda pasmas – desculpa, mas aposta e aposta. Vamos?

Saímos correndo de lá. "Se a Lena me descobre sou maroto morto"

- Almofadinhas essa foi por pouco, será que elas acreditaram nessa de aposta – concordei com a cabeça – Sem duvidas foi a cena mais estranha que eu já vi.

O idiota começou a rir. Mas eu não ia deixar barato.

- Como vai o novo papai? – perguntei ao retardado, ainda estava querendo o matar pelo o que ele falou para ruivinha

- Cala boca Almofadinhas. Isso é problema dela, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Eu dei o melhor soco que esse corpo poderia fornecer nesse idiota. A ruiva baixinha é a minha irmãzinha caçula desde o fim do 5° ano. Ele não pode falar assim dela.

**Flashback**

Estava voltando do encontro com a minha prima Bellatrix, um encontro bem quente dentro de umas salas vazias do 3° andar. Porém esse foi o ultimo, a Bella iria se torna uma comensal da morte e eu não. Recusei a proposta no ano passado e mandei aquele idiota tomar aonde o sol não toca. Sabe o que o cara de cobra fez? RIU e comentou que apreciava a coragem, mas na próxima vez ele me matava. IDIOTA.

Quando entrei no salão comunal vi a ruiva do Pontas chorando. Eu odeio ver mulher chorando e acabei indo até a baixinha.

- Evans o que houve?

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes – vivo que ficavam enorme com contraste vermelho feito pelas lagrimas. Ela me mostrou a língua e como eu não fui embora começou a falar:

- Não tem nada aqui que te interessa Black. Você não vai conseguir pontos com a Lena ficando aqui então levanta essa bunda daí e vai para aquilo que você chama de dormitório. E me deixa em paz. Se for chamar o trasgo do seu amigo, saiba que eu mato os dois.

Cara, eu amo essa ruiva. Eu ia provocá-la para ver berrando em plenos pulmões. Quando vi o profeta diário noturno aberto. Na manchete mostrava mais um ataque contra trouxas e a mãe da Evans foi uma das vitimas.

- Vem aqui Lílian

Eu abracei. Ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito, molhando a minha camiseta com sua lagrimas. Ficamos assim um bom tempo e acabei adotando a baixinha.

**Fim Flashback**

- Seu quatro olhos, o problema e seu também – quando ele ia responder dei outro soco

- Meu nariz Sirius, você o quebrou – sangue saia pelo nariz do maroto

- Bem feito, você vai ser pai. ASSUMA. Qual é a dificuldade? Você adora crianças e ama a ruiva, nem tente dizer ao contrario porque eu não vou acreditar

- Eu não sei Almofadinhas, parece que não caiu a ficha ainda. Não sei o que fazer, o que pensar ou sentir. Parece que vou explodir – comentou desesperado

- Imagine a ruiva, Pontas? Você só vai dar apoio, ela que vai ficar gorda, sentir dor, enjôo

- Estou sendo um Idiota, né? – ainda bem que ele sabe – cadê a Lily? Vou pedir desculpa

Antes deu responder ele saiu correndo, mas eu berrei a tempo

- Leva flores

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

A Lily finalmente dormiu. Eu descia para esperar os marotos e a Lice, quando uma guria apareceu para falar comigo

- Six, meu amor, vamos dar uma volta lá no 3° andar? – exclamou a vaca.

- Não obrigado

- Sabe Six, lá tem umas salas vazias – UI QUE NOJO – Eu estava pensando em levar uns brinquedinhos juntos – de dentro da mochila ela tirou uma algema vermelha com plumas e um chicote preto – Vem Six, larga a mocreia da Mckinnon e vamos nós diverti horrores – começou a beijar meu pescoço SOCORRO - eu vou fazer você ofegar – ela mordeu a minha orelha, eu comecei a empurrar, mas a vagabunda, sentou no meu colo e me prendeu as minhas mãos naquela algema MERDA – pedir por mais

Ela tentou me beijar, mas graças ao quadribol, o corpo perfeito do Sirius, que eu obvio já me aproveitei, era bem forte e conseguir fugir dali. E a doida começou a correr atrás de mim.

" SOS "

_**Pov. Alice Fins**_

Eu e Remo estávamos entrando na torre e vimos a Lena usando uma algema de SexyShop, cheia de marcas de batom vermelho pelo corpo, a camisa estava toda destruída faltando alguns pedaços, deixando a barriga linda do Six de fora. Sendo perseguida por uma garota de mini saia preta e um espartilho vermelho berrando:

"SIX VEM AQUI MEU AMOR."

- Sirius, o que é isso? – perguntei.

A Lena me olhou com alivio nos olhos e veio se esconder atrás de mim. Segurei a vontade de rir e comentei

– Sabe Six, a Lena não vai gostar disso

- Vamos subir que eu te conto tudo lá em cima. Tchau garota doida.

E subiu para os dormitórios. Remo proibiu de a guria subir atrás. E eu cai na gargalhada.

_**Pov. James Potter **_**  
><strong>  
>Quando eu entrei no nosso dormitório, encontrei os acorrentados conversando com a Lena e minha ruivinha dormindo na minha cama com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Meu coração perdeu uma batida, ela estava tão linda.<p>

"Deu James Potter estas louco? Desde quando você fica babando alguém dormindo? NUNCA"

- O que estas fazendo aqui seu trasgo? – exclamou a Lena querendo me matar com os olhos.

- Além de esse ser meu quarto? – debochei – Eu vim para pedir desculpa para a Lílian

Fui até o lado da cama e deixei ali uma carta e buque de Lírios

- Agora pode deixar que eu vá sair dar uma volta.

E deixei o quarto e fui atrás de uma erva especial.

_Pov. Lílian Evans_  
>Quando acordei, estava sozinha no quarto e um pouco enjoada, mas nada de muito forte. Ao meu lado se encontrava um buque lindo de lírios brancos e uma carta para mim<p>

_" Minha ruivinha, _

___Antes que reclame dos pronomes possessivos, eu quero pedir desculpas. Desculpa por hoje mais cedo. Eu falei da boca para fora, eu sei que não é uma explicação, mas eu me senti preso. E como sou um maroto, não gosto de ser forçado a fazer nada._

___Eu sei sou um idiota, trasgo, retardado, egocêntrico. _

___Mas me acalmei e pensei – isso não é difícil caso esteja pensando nisso. Até que a ideia é legal. Ser pai. Ter mini eu ou mini você._

___Sei que e meio tarde, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa, em qualquer horário pode me chamar Você não vai estar sozinha nunca_

___Desculpa __  
><em>_J.P"_

Mal acabei de ler a carta e o maroto entrou no quarto

- Oi, que bom que acordasse. Já ia chamar madame Pomfrey , mas a Alice disse que é normal – acho que ainda estou dormindo desde quando o Potter é educado e preocupado? – Eu trouxe uma erva para você

- E-erva? – DROGA, minha voz saiu tremida e baixa. Ele não ia tentar me drogar, ia? O Potter abriu um belo sorriso maroto, que fez meu estomago encher de borboletas "Isso são os hormônios da gravidez, apenas isso"

- Sim, é uma erva que ajuda no enjôo. Só que eu não consegui muita, mas deve dar para uns 11 dias – o sorriso lindo sofreu uma falha e sumiu - Então Lily me perdoa? – concordei e ele continuo mais animado – E que tal uma trégua?

Eu apenas acenei, peguei a erva e fui fazer o Chá. Mas antes de sair virei para trás e comentei:

- Ultima chance Potter, e obrigada pela erva

Esse deu um sorriso e quando percebi estava sorrindo também. Estranho.

Fim do Capitulo 3

Espero que gostem cometem


	4. Chapter 4

**Obrigada pelos comentários, espero que continuem gostando. Com comentários sempre venho postar. Aqui vai mais um cap. Para vocês **

**Cap. 4 Vinganças, experiência, confusões e muita festa**

_**Pov. 3° pessoa**_

Passou uma semana desde a trégua entre a Lilian e James, e com isso os dias se passaram tranquilamente. Os marotos tramavam o seu plano de vingança contra o professor H. Slughorn com ajuda das meninas, incluindo a ruivinha.

A Lily tomava todos os dias de manhã o chá e passava as horas sem enjôos desconfortáveis. James se tornou um maroto super atencioso com a garota, não deixava levar peso, se estressar, ficar sem comer.

Lena não andava mais sozinha com medo de se agarrada em algum corredor. Com passar dos dias o Sirius ficava mais irritado, azarando qualquer pessoa que se atravessa sua frente, andava tão estressado pela falta de uma companhia feminina que passava as horas criando ideias de vinganças, dando uma de cupido com James e a Lily, tentando convencer a Lena fazer com ele uma experiência com seus novos corpos.

Remo passou uma semana cansativa de Lua cheia, sendo seguido pelos marotos que o acompanharam as escondidas. Mesmo o Sirius estando no corpo de outra ainda conseguia ser um animago. Alice dormia no seu dormitório durante essa semana e madrugava na enfermaria para pegar o lobinho.

Rabicho como sempre estava sumido.

**_Pov. James Potter – salão principal_**

Hoje ia ser o grande dia. Começaria nossa vingança contra o diretor da Sonserina, teria que furta mais erva para Lily e pensar em alguma fantasia para a festa de halloween.

- Então todo mundo pronto para começar o plano? – perguntei e quando todos concordaram com a cabeça – Se vemos mais tarde então BOA SORTE

Todos se levantaram para fazer sua parte do nosso belíssimo plano, enquanto eu segurei a mão do meu Lírio

- Toma cuidado, não faça nada que não possa fazer, ok?

- Potter eu não estou doente – ela revirou os olhos. Ela ficava tão bonita brabinha.

A ruiva sai atrás do resto do grupo e fiquei sorrindo igual a um idiota.

"O que será que está acontecendo comigo?"

_**Pov. Pedro Pettigrew**_

Entrar na cozinha foi extremamente fácil.

Logo achei o elfo que servia o professor de porções e lhe entreguei um vidro contendo uma porção feita pela Evans para misturar com a bebida, dizendo que o seu senhor iria ficar muito feliz.

Demorei uns 30 minutos para convencer, mas no fim deu tudo certo.

"Otario"

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Minha parte no plano era a mais simples dentre os outros. Sabia que tinha dedo do Potter nisso, mas não podia reclamar e eu até gostei. Já estava na 4 semana após a porção, o que vale o fim do segundo mês de gestação e a erva também havia acabado e meu estomago já estava embrulhado.

Cheguei a frente da sala do professor sonsariano e o chamei

- Lily querida, o que estas fazendo aqui?

Senti o Sirius entrando com a capa de invisibilidade do Potter para dentro do quarto do professor.

Agora era só enrolar e esperar o sinal.

_**Pov. Alice Fins**_

Eu e o Remo estávamos na ala hospitalar, fazendo nossa parte do plano.

Enquanto apresentava um novo projeto de vida saudáveis para os professores. Contendo dietas rigorosas, exercícios físicos, sem vícios como cigarro e bebidas alcoólicas.

O Lobinho trocava os frascos de poções por outros nada bom.

"Essa vai ser a vingança perfeita"

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_**  
><strong>  
>Depois de concluir minha parte da vingança dentro do quarto do professor. Fui salvar a ruiva, que não sabia como enrolar mais aquele trasgo e saímos de lá.<p>

- Deu tudo certo Sirius?

Eu apenas pisquei o olho e continuamos nosso caminho.

"Acho que estou começando a ter pena do professor – NUNCA"

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Eu e o James já havíamos preparado todas as armadilhas para o plano e fomos para a aula de porções. Lá encontramos o resto da nossa equipe e os outros alunos.

Quando o professor chegar, a festa vai estar completa.

**Pov. 3 pessoa**

Horário Slughorn estava atrasado para aula do 7° ano da Grifinória. Quando ultrapassando o limite da porta o pior dia da sua vida começou.

Algo com textura mole despencou do teto atingindo em cheio o pobre professor. Parecia ser uma tinta multicor e cada espaço que tocava a pele ardia e recebia uma coloração diferente.

Os alunos começaram a rir. No meio da barriga do professor apareceu uma frase "A vingança é um prato que se come com muito prazer"

- Espere ele tentar tirar a tinta – exclamou o maroto de cabelos arrepiados

Foi exatamente o que ele fez. Além de ser arco-íris humano com uma frase na barriga, a tinta começou a brilhar e piscar. Causando ataque de risos na sala. As cores pareciam ser vírus dentro de poucos minutos se espalhou por todo o corpo trazendo um grande desconforto físico ao corpo do senhor.

O professor tentou sair da sala, porém antes de conseguir as suas roupas se transfiguraram em um biquíni preto feminino.

- Quanto mais ele tentar tirar menor vai ficar e até comece a aperta, porque só sai daqui 3 dias – comentou maroto do corpo feminino

Os alunos foram dispensados e poderão ver o professor correndo pelos corredores no caminho para enfermaria

- Vamos assistir de camarote? – exclamou o maroto loiro

O ultimo maroto conduziu todos os alunos presentes por uma passagem secreta que chegariam antes do professor à área hospital

E a vingança está apenas começando.

_Na enfermaria.._

Devido às armadilhas implantadas pelo caminho da sala até ala hospitalar. O professor, ou que resto dele, possuía atualmente mais umas características como penas coladas nos membros superiores piscando, na cabeça se encontrava uma juba de leão verde, os pés transfigurados em cascos de bode, as pernas estavam grudadas obrigando o pular. Além de um rabo rosa e apenas um olho roxo.

Os alunos de todo colégio já estavam sabendo da vingança e muitos se encontravam aguardam a saída do professor pela porta da enfermaria.

- Trocasse as poções, Aluado? – perguntou o Rabicho

- Sim, agora depois de ele vomitar, desmaiar, ter dores pelo corpo inteiro. O laxante deve estar para fazer efeito e as espinhas falantes devem estar nascendo – exclamou feliz

Depois de uma hora o professor saiu com o mesmo biquíni e com as espinhas gigantes que berravam " UII QUE GORDO" " PARECE UM ARCO ÍRIS" "GAY GAY" "FEIO"

Fazendo todos os presentes caírem na gargalhada.

_No outro dia – salão principal_  
><span>  
>Alice Fins vinha caminhando calmamente e com sorriso gigante acompanhada pelo maroto monitor que possuía uma cara muito marota. Sentaram aos lados dos companheiros de vingança e Lice começou a relatar as novidades<p>

- Madame Pomfrey colocou os professores em regime hoje de manhã. O único que viu problema foi nosso querido professor Horácio que vai ter que ficar sem seu Hidromel, faisão e ter começar as caminhar todo dia. Ontem, um elfo doméstico serviu uma bebida ao dito professor que lhe deu uma insônia que deve demorar uns 4 dias para passar, certo Lily? – a ruiva concordou e o resto aguardava a conclusão das noticias segurando a vontade de cair na gargalhada - Ele também percebeu que todas suas roupas são rosa ou vestidos de jeca. E fomos liberados para comprar nossas fantasias para hoje à noite.

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Estamos na loja há quase meia hora e ninguém além dos acorrentados acharam uma fantasia. O vô do grupo, Pedro, ia de velho mesmo "SEM GRAÇA" e ficou no castelo comendo.

- Sirius nem ouse pega essa roupa de prostituta para usar. – Berrei deixando o maroto chateado. "Problema dele"

Comecei andar para o fundo da loja e finalmente achei uma fantasia

- ALELUIA MERLIN – fiquei de joelhos olhando para o teto – É isso vou de GAY

- De jeito nenhum Mckinnon – berrou o idiota do meu par – vais com fantasia de macho. Você vetou a minha fantasia perfeita – Obvio deixaria meu corpo quase nu – Que tal eu escolha uma para você e você para mim?

- Ótimo, vem Lily vamos achar as melhores fantasias desse lugar

3 horas depois, conseguimos achar a roupa perfeita.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Eu estava Forever alone andando pelo castelo. Para que alguém NORMAL precisa de TRÊS horas para se arrumar?

O Sirius por estar no corpo de uma mulher foi convocado pela Lena e o Remo também acabou detido por causa da Lice, e o Rabicho quando precisamos dele desaparece.

Então aqui estou eu, andando sem rumo pelo colégio, quando eu vi. Era umas dez pessoas de capa negra entrando na floresta proibida.

Comecei a sorrir, tinha achado a minha diversão pelas próximas horas. E tratei de os seguir.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

- Lena para que eu tenho que me arrumar tão cedo?

A doida começou a cortar nos dedos o que eu tinha que fazer

- Tomar banho, pintar as unhas, fazer cabelo, maquiagem, se arrumar. Para falar a verdade estamos atrasados – Eu disse LOUCA – Vai tomar banho agora Black que eu estou mandando. E lava direito o meu cabelo, ele está horrível.

Foi quando a lâmpada acendeu na minha cabeça. Eu sei que ela vive de férias, mas hoje ela quis fazer uma hora extra. E com certeza estava com uma cara de safado.

- Sabe Lena, e muito cabelo, muita coisa para colocar nele. Por que você não lava? – DIZ SIM – Não tem nada aqui – apontei para o meu novo corpo – que você já não viu

- Não sei não Six

Eu não ia perde essa chance, comecei a me aproximar e acabei sussurrando no seu ouvido

- Vamos Lena, e só um banho – Bom eu espero que não – você quer que seu corpo esteja perfeito não?

Eu a vi concordando. E pude perceber que ela estava ficando arrepiada com os meus sussurros. Isso me encheu de vaidade. Para falar a verdade eu também estava me arrepiado. E como se os nossos corpos correspondessem um ao outro, atraídos como o imã. Como se a minha alma fosse o pólo positivo e a Lena negativo. Eu a queria.

**Cenas fortes NC**

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

(Aviso : Eu não vou ficar comentando corpo da Lena, mas é o Sirius, e apenas o Almofadinhas. E vice e versa)

Eu estava lavando os cabelos do Sirius, com meu shampoo preferido. Era muito estranho olha o meu corpo nu sabendo que aquele é o Six, porque para mim não era meu corpo. Eu me senti atraída por ele queria tocar, beijar, senti aquela pele com a minha.

"Eu acho que os hormônios masculinos desse corpo estão trabalhando ou eu posso estar louca"

Havia uma pressão entre a minha virilha que chegava doer. O cachorro da minha dupla também reparou a elevação e para o bem do meu ego pode ver que ele também era afetado, os bicos dos seios estavam duros e empenados. Eu queria tocar-los.

- Sabe Lena, acho que esta na hora da nossa experiência acontece – sua voz saiu baixa e seus olhos brilhavam.

Antes de formular alguma resposta, fui beijada. E sem duvidas foi o beijos mais estranho e prazeroso que eu já tive. A sua língua vasculhava cada canto da minha, suas mãos corriam pelo meu corpo e não pude evitar correr as minhas por ele.  
>Hormônios, desejos estava à flor da pele, entrando todos em ação. Eu parecia um homem, pelo menos tinhas os mesmos desejos de um, queria tocar, beijar, lamber aquele feminino a minha frente.<p>

Minhas mãos antes estavam circulando pelo seu corpo, estacionei uma em sua cintura e o trouxe mais pra perto grudando nossos corpos. A água fria do chuveiro escorregava pelos nossos corpos, e mesmo assim a temperatura aumentava. Suas mãos já haviam livrado da minha camiseta e seus lábios percorriam cada pedaço do meu peito, quanto mais próximo chegava à parte inferior do abdômen mais gemidos escapavam dos meus lábios. Aquela parte necessitava de seu toque, da liberdade que não podia ter dentro daquela peça de roupa, se engolida por ele.

Isso tudo estava me enlouquecendo.

- Sirius – ofegei seu nome

_**Pov. Sirius Black **_

- Eu vou fazer você ver estrelas

As minhas mãos corriam pela suas costas. Seus lábios beijavam, mordiam a curva do meu pescoço. Não entendo porque desejava o meu próprio corpo, porque obvio que eu não sou gay. Mas isso era mais que desejo físico, eu sempre a desejei, não importa como. Eu a queria.

Os seus lábios faziam uma trilha de calor pelo meu corpo me fazendo tremer e suspirar, pedindo mais. Eu necessitava de algo mais intimo

- Lena, me toque

E foi o que ela fez. Seus lábios foram descendo até beijarem a curva dos meios seios e se desviarem para o lado esquerdo mordiscando, beijando, lambendo, chupando. Sua mão saiu da minha cintura e foi brincar com o mamilo do direito, me fazendoeu gemer alto.

Eu não sou o tipo passional e livrei-a das ultimas peças de roupas colocando as minhas mãos no seu membro duro, criando um ritmo que a estava enlouquecendo.

- Sirius eu preciso agora

Beijei-a de forma lenta e sensual. Aos poucos o beijo se tornou puro desejo. Ela começou a me penetrar com calma, mas eu precisava de mais eu puxei ela mais perto e com força, gemidos desprendiam da minha garganta.

Foi à coisa mais estranha e prazerosa que eu já senti. Ela dentro de mim, num ritmo acerado, gemidos, entrelaçados, pele com pele.

Chegamos juntos ao ápice. Meu corpo tremia de prazer. Eu consegui ver estrelas.

**Fim da Cena Hot**

_**Pov. Pedro Pettigrew**_**  
><strong>  
>Quando chegamos numa área plana da Floresta proibida, começamos o treinamento. Seguir o Lord das Trevas não era fácil, além de provar sua lealdade tínhamos que mostrar conhecimento sobre arte das trevas. Maldições, encantamentos, feitiços.<p>

Devida ser uns 7 novatos além de mim. Todos usando capa preta e mascara prata.  
>A nossa frente estavam 3 garotinhos nascidos trouxas, chorando. Os comensais responsáveis pelo nosso grupo de ensino apenas sorriam. Até que um deles nós mandou fazer os prisioneiros implorarem pela morte.<p>

"E AGORA?"

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Não foi difícil seguir aquele grupo. Eles não se importavam em ser discretos. Na orla da floresta se encontrava um grupo 10 pessoas que usavam trajem de comensais da morte e 3 garotos sendo brutamente torturados. Eu tinha que os tirar dali. Peguei meu espelho de duas faces e comecei chamar o Almofadinhas

- Pontas? – No espelho apareceu o Aluado preocupado – o que foi?

- Cadê o Sirius? Temos uma festa privada para invadirmos – falei com sorriso maroto no rosto.

Minutos depois... Transformei-me em cervo e fiquei os observado.

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_**  
><strong>  
>Quando entramos na floresta proibida começamos a procurar pelo Pontas e acabar com a festa dos comensais. Não foi muito difícil os encontrar tinha cervo gigante nos esperando em seus olhos castanhos esverdeados demonstrava desaprovação. Logo cervo sumiu entre as arvores e apareceu o James. Que não parecia muito feliz.<p>

- O que estas fazendo aqui Lily? – exclamou furioso o maroto moreno "Agora eu entendi. A Grávida." – Entra agora nessa escola Li. Aluado – ele virou para mim seus olhos queimavam de raiva – o que você tem na cabeça?

Antes deu formula uma resposta a ruiva já saiu dizendo furiosa

- Cala boca Potter. Eu quero ajudar e vou ajudar. Primeiro você não é meu pai para mandar em mim, segundo reveja o tom que falas comigo porque eu não sou nada sua, terceiro eu estou indo, quem vem comigo?

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI EVANS, VOLTA AGORA - berrou o garoto de cabelos arrepiados

- FICA QUIETO POTTER EU VOU SIM, EU NÃO ESTOU DOENTE

- Tudo bem Lílian vai, mas você fica atrás de mim, se eu mandar corre você corre, certo? – a ruiva concordou – Vamos. Cadê os dois trocados e o rato do Pedro?

- Os dois trocados estão a horas no banheiro. Acho que vamos ter que enterrar o corpo de um deles. E o Rabicho não o vejo desde o café, deve estar comendo para variar – comentei

_**Pov. James Potter**_****

Eu queria matar o Aluado por te trago a Lily teimosa. Ela não podia participar, mas eu conheço a peça e é pior que eu, quando coloca algo na cabeça não tira nem com tortura, melhor ela ir com nós que tentar ir escondida. Porém qual é o problema dela ficar quietinha esperando por nós? Ela está grávida de um filho meu não devia passar por situação dessas.

Coloquei-me na sua frente e graça a Merlin ela não contestou.

As três crianças estavam berrando a plenos pulmões enquanto o FDP do comensal explicava sobre as melhores maneiras de usar um "Crucio". O Remo e a Lice ficaram responsável por estuporar os alunos do mal, eu ficaria com os professores das trevas e a Lily tirava os garotos dali.

"Espero que tudo corra bem"

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Começamos a mandar vários "Estupefaça" nos comensais. Fazendo um a um cair e a briga começar. Corri até onde estavam as crianças, alguns daqueles desgraçados tentaram me deter, mas estava preparada lançava todas as azarações que eu conhecia e logo alguns dos meus amigos terminavam com eles.

Os pobres garotinhos nem conseguiam manter os olhos abertos por muito tempo, lancei "Locomotor" fazendo flutuarem e seguir o movimento da minha varinha. Tirando-os do fogo cruzado.

Depois de deixar os pobrezinhos num canto afastado fui ajudar meus amigos, mas antes de chegar lá pude ver um rato cinza escapando da batalha

"Que estranho ratos não andam pela floresta"

Quando cheguei para ajudar, os comensais começaram a fugir levados os desacordados e os feridos, começamos segui-los, porém uma parede de fogo nós impediu. Tentamos de todas as formas sumir com o fogo mais era impossível.

Remo tinha um corte profundo no rosto, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e com vários arranhões nos braços. Alice mancava da perna direita, mas parecia bem melhor que os garotos, sem duvidas a sua dupla a protegeu da maior parte da batalha. Por ultimo analisei o Potter, ele estava sangrando na perna, tinha vários arranhões no rosto e no corpo, parecia ter quebrado o braço esquerdo. Mas mesmo assim vinha correndo em minha direção com cara de preocupado

- Lily, tudo bem? Não se machucasse? Acho melhor te levar a ala hospitalar. Vem

Eu não posso deixar de escapar um sorriso pelos meus lábios. Eu estava apenas com alguns arranhões nada comparado ao maroto, mas ele estava preocupado comigo.

"Realmente o Potter mudou, virou super protetor. Ou será apenas mais um de seus planos idiotas?"

_**Pov.3 pessoa**_**  
><strong>  
>O grupo de amigos ficou detido um bom tempo na enfermaria cuidados dos seus machucados, ganhando bronca da enfermeira, exames da parte da ruiva, e explicações do acontecido para o diretor. Quando foram liberados estava quase na hora da festa de halloween.<p>

Rabicho na hora que viu a invasão durante o treinamento se transformou em um rato e correu para torre, permanecendo lá um bom tempo acalmando os seus batimentos cardíacos. "Se os marotos me pegam, eu estou ferrado"

Marlene e Sirius após do inocente banho, já estavam devidamente arrumados esperando os de mais, no dormitório e obvio aproveitando os últimos momentos sozinhos.

_Salão comunal _

- Porque mulheres demoram tanto? – exclamou o maroto de óculos. Ele tentava entender a demora, mas não conseguia, porém apreciava muito o resultado.

- Eu finalmente descobri – exclamou o maroto que atualmente era uma mulher – Elas demoram ANOS para escolher uma roupa, fazer maquiagem, tomar banho, arrumar o cabelo e mais um bando de coisas inúteis – dando um sorriso maroto – mas elas ficam divinas – completou e outro maroto concordou.

Os dois amigos eram os únicos no salão comunal, os de mais já aviam decido ou estavam atrasados. James usava uma fantasia de pirata – uma calça marrom desbotada larga, botas cano alto, um blusa branca aberta no peito com um colete e casaco preto por cima, um chapéu típico, cheio de acessórios e um cabelo com feitiço para ficar na altura dos ombros. Sirius usava uma de diabinha, era um vestido vermelho colado ao corpo bem curto e com um belo decote, uma mini capa também vermelha e a meio arrastão da mesma cor. Além dos chifres e o garfo.

- Te achei Black eu tenho que retocar essa maquiagem – exclamou a sua dupla de porções, que usava uma tanguinha marrom e nada mais numa fantasia típica de Tarzan – E você James vai lá mandar o Pedro descer ele só esta atrapalhando.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Quando estava quase entrando no quarto o Rabicho fantasia de velho (com um terno azul escuro) estava saindo correndo deste.

- Eu se fosse você Pontas, não entrava ai. As meninas vão te matar, o Aluado esta usando até uma venda nos olhos – exclamou indignado

Eu como sou um poço de obediência entrei no quarto e literalmente babei. A Lílian estava apenas de roupas intimas preta que faziam um belo contraste com sua pele branquinho. Seu corpo era perfeito, tinha curvas do tamanho ideal e era simplesmente maravilhosa de se olhar.

A minha mente nebulou, cada parte do meu corpo gritava por ela. Os cabelos ruivos dançavam pareciam tão macios, eu queria tocá-los. Meus pés começaram a andar por conta própria chegando mais perto daquela mulher.

Até que o berro da Alice me tirou do meu transe.

Ela também estava de roupas intimas que também era muito bonita, mas nada que chegava um décimo da minha ruivinha. Depois daquela cena nenhuma mulher vai ser mais bela que ela.

- Ah – eu acho que ainda estou babando – esta na hora da festa – eu falei sem conseguir desprender o olho do corpo do meu lírio, que corria para dentro do banheiro.

- SAI AGORA POTTER – berraram as duas juntas, enquanto o Aluado vendado ficava rindo de mim.

"Qual é? Ele não viu, GRAÇAS A MERLIN, a Lily daquele jeito e por isso esta achando graça"

E sai com sorriso bobo de dentro do quarto.

_Meia hora depois_

Eu continuava revendo a imagem do meu lírio na minha mente e sorrindo igual um idiota seguindo o Almofadinhas.

Mas foi obrigado a sair dos meu pensamento quando as meninas e o aluado desciam as escadas. Alice como ser muito criativo usava uma roupa versão sexy da Alice no país das maravilhas, um vestidinho azul, com detalhes em branco, meias que iam até a metade das suas coxas amaradas pelo laço preto e sandálias de salto. Remo estava se achando, usava roupa de príncipe uma blusa e calça marrom, botas, capa e chapéu vermelho. E por ultimo e mais GATA IMPOSSIVEL vinha a Lily de mulher gato "APOIADO APOIADO". Ela usava um top preto que valorizavam o busto, uma calça super apertada pelo meu pobre coração, a barriga lisa e perfeita estava amostra, além das luvas que iam até cotovelos, sapatos de salto, chicote "HUM" e uma mascara de gato.

"Acho que voltei a babar"

_**Pov. Sirius Black **_**  
><strong>  
>A festa estava mais parada que aula historia da magia. Um jantar comum. Comida excelente,varias fantasias muito boas de se olhar e muita conversa.<p>

"Cadê a musica? Bebida alcoólica? Mulheres divinas me agarrando?"

- Pontas, o que achas de animar essa festa? – meus olhos estavam com certeza brilhando e pude perceber que os do James também.

- Só se for agora

Combinamos o que iríamos fazer, e logo aprontamos.

Apontei a minha varinha para mesa da sonserina fazendo todos os seus integrantes começarem a usar biquínis de oncinhas.

O Pontas colocou um tal de funk tocar e azarou algumas daquelas cobras (incluindo é obvio o Ranhoso) dançando em cima da mesa.

Salão principal caiu na gargalhada e a festa estava apenas começamos. Transfiguramos as bebidas em Wishy de Fogo, começamos guerra de comida, e trocamos por uma musica mais interessante.

Agora sim a festa começou.

Fim do cap. 4 - espero que gostem e mande comentários *-*


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5 – ACONTECIMENTOS

**_Pov. Sirius Black_**

Eu acordei no meio da noite com uma dor no abdomem e acabei me levantando para tomar água, talvez passe. Foi quando senti algo descendo por meio das minhas pernas.

"Que merda é essa? Acho que estou dormindo ainda"

Acabei desistindo da água e indo para o banheiro, deve ser vontade de fazer "xixi". Ainda não me acostumei com esse corpo.

Mas não era isso, eu estava sangrando "PQP, VOU MORRER, SOCORRO". Do meio das minhas atuais áreas intimas saia sangue, muito sangue. Como atualmente durmo no dormitório femino "AMO ISSO", corri para acorda a pimentinha.

- Lily, pimentinha, tomatinho, porra LILIAN EVANS estou morrendo aqui – Merlin como minha voz está saindo patética parece que estou chorando. Mas deixando claro, que sou homem e homem não chora, só acumula água nos olhos como agora. Totalmente normal, causado pelo sono, nada a ver com medo de morrer.

AEE A RUIVA ACORDOU

- O que foi Sirius? Eu quero dormi

Ela começou a fechar os olhos. D.R.O.G.A. Comecei a sacudir ela. Eu sei que grávidas devem dormi, descansar, mas qual é EU ESTOU SANGRANDO.

- Pimentinha é serio estou sangrando. ME AJUDA.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans **_

Eu andava mais cansado que o normal, já estava no equivalente há 4 meses, tive que começar alarga já minhas roupas "ESTOU GORDA". Mas voltando ao problema atual, eu ainda acordava e corria para banheiro devido o enjôo. Porém com as sacudidas do Sirius foi mesmo do lado da cama, depois peguei a varinha e limpei tudo.

O maroto me olhou com cara de nojo "A culpa foi dele"

- Qual é o motivo do escândalo?

- Tomatinho eu estou morrendo – revirei os olhos – estou sangrando, estou sentindo dores aqui – ele apontou para o ventre. Eu comecei a rir. Ele acha que vai morrer assim? – Para de rir Evans – "amei isso ele parou com apelidos idiotas" – eu estou morrendo aqui, estou sangrando e não para.

- Six querido esse sangramento é a menstruação – falei como se explicasse a uma criança de 5 anos – e a dor e a famosa cólica.

- Faz parar Li, eu não quero mais – ele estava quase chorando. Sirius é humano e não uma pedra – AGORA

- Então fica grávida – apontei para minha barriga que atualmente logo, logo não conseguiria mais esconder – agora vêm que eu vou te ensinar algumas coisinhas.

**_Pov. Sirius Black_**

Absorvente. Poção para cólica – que não funciona para nada. Lembrar de trocar o absorvente com freqüência. Espinhas. Quero voltar a ser homem, isso é um porre.

"Vou matar aquele projeto de professor, azarar alguém, beijar a Lena, incomodar o Pontas"

Essa droga de cólica dói.

**  
><strong>_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

O Six esta um porre hoje. Parecia que estava de TPM, parecia não ele estava. Eu ri. Ele já havia azarado o castelo quase inteiro, me beijou varias vezes "Isso foi muitooo bom", incomodo o James dizendo que a Lily já tinha barriguinha. Essa que ninguém viu ainda.

Estávamos na hora do jantar, quando vi algo vermelho escorrendo pelas pernas do maroto. Era sangue. Corri até ele e sussurrei no seu ouvido

- Duplinha, está na hora de trocar de absorvente, este está vazando – falei aborrecida. Aquele era meu corpo, minha imagem.

- Que saber Lena. Isso é uma droga – fui obrigada a concorda – Cassei, que vazar que vaze

- Se vazar mais uma vez, te transformo numa Ranhosa nos próximos dez segundos. Dez – ele me encarou desacreditando, transfigurei os cabelos – Nove, Oito, sete

Pronto. Ele vôo para banheiro e eu arrumei o cabelo.

**_Pov. James Potter_**

A Lily tinha acabado de contar sobre ajuda da madrugada do Almofadinhas, fazendo todos ri. Do nada a ruiva parou de rir e exclamou:

- Eu quero maça do amor

- Como ? – perguntamos todos os presentes e eu completei – Maça com odor?

- Eu quero maça do amor, e não odor Potter – ela fixou aquelas duas esmeraldas em mim – por favor, por favor, por favor

- Lily pode ser depois? – eu queria muito atender o seu pedido, mas o Sirius vinha descendo as escadas e eu como um bom maroto tinha que rir da cara dele

- Não, eu quero AGORA – "que medo"

- Pontas isso tem cara de desejo de grávida – comentou o Aluado

Eu mereço esse castigo? Nem ri do Almofadinhas. E vou atrás dessa maça do odor. Isso deve ser horrível.

_1 hora e meia depois ..._

Finalmente consegui a maça do odor para Lily. Quase fui pego pela diretora da Grifinória, um monitor sonsariano. E ainda tive que suborna um elfo para ir ao mundo trouxa consegui para mim. Só que em troca tive que fazer os afazeres do elfo, ou seja, lavei muita louça.

Quando cheguei ao salão comunal à ruiva correu pegou a maça que tinha um casca vermelha e dura por fora e comeu tudo rapidamente. Depois de tudo que eu fiz ela nem me agradeceu com um beijinho.

**_Pov. Lílian Evans_**

Hoje ia ter jogo de quadribol leões versos cobras. Eu queria usar meu short novo com meia calça e um blusa justinha. Só que tinha um pequeno problema. Primeiro ele não fechava – ele ficava enorme em mim. Segundo a blusa deixava em evidencia a barriga que eu por milagre consigo esconder.

O volume do meu ventre a cada dia que passava aumentava. Corri para o espelho e pude percebe a diferença já presente no meu corpo. Passei de leve a mão naquela ondulação e quase perdi a noção do tempo.

Peguei a varinha, alarguei o short e procurei uma bata pelo quarto. Por enquanto ninguém vai saber dessa nova fase da minha vida.

**_Pov. Alice Fins_**

Nós estávamos no meio da torcida vermelha. Pedro estava quase fazendo as necessidades fisiológicas número 1 de tanta emoção "TOLO".

- Olha Lice, lá vem a pimentinha do Sirius – disse a minha dupla

- Mas a Evans não é do Pontas? – perguntou o Pedro. Nós apenas reviramos os olhos e cumprimentamos a Lily.

- Olá gente, desculpa o atraso – foi quando eu percebi algo errado. Eu vou matar essa ruiva – Lice o que houve?

- Desde quando Evans virasse ladra? Essa bata é minha

Estou apenas algumas semanas longe do dormitório e já estão me roubando. A ruiva corou.

- E que eu não trouxe nenhuma roupa larginha – ela comentou corando ainda mais.

- Para que uma roupa larga?

Confesso. Estou com ciúmes da minha bata. Aquela blusa foi presente do Frank, e eu só usei uma vez. E ficou bem melhor na Lily. Vou me matar.

- E que – ela ficou roxa, atraindo olhares de toda arquibancada – depois eu conto

- Nada disso, pode falar A-G-O-R-A – eu não estou furiosa

- E para esconder a barriga – sussurrou

Barriga? Não tem ninguém com a barriga mais lisa que a da ruiva a minha frente.

- Que barriga? – perguntou o Aluado. VIU O QUE EU DISSE?

- Ah do efeito da porção - corou de novo

ENTENDI. Ops, acho que exagerei, dei meu melhor sorriso e pensei que logo todos iam saber desse segredinho.

**_Pov. James Potter_**

- Vamos lá time

Subimos nas vassouras e começou o jogo.

- (...) Goles na posse da Grifinória. Oh um balaço acertou o artilheiro dos leãos, e as goles estão na posse do Zabine (..)

Eu procurava pelo pombo de ouro. Tinha que achar rapidamente a Sonserina estava vencendo por 20 pontos de diferença. A vantagem não era grande, mas eu não iria correr o risco de perde o campeonato.

Foi quando o vi.

**_Pov. Lílian Evans_**

Tive que sair das arquibancadas por causa do enjôo que senti, com cheiro forte de perfume falsificado feminino de uma das fãzinhas dos marotos.

Estava na ponta do campo de quadribol, quando percebi os apanhadores vindos a minha direção com alta velocidade, para pegar a bolinha dourada na minha frente.

"DROGA"

**_Pov. James Potter_**

Eu estava tão concentrado no pombo, que demorei a percebe a ruivinha atrás dele. Eu conseguiria frear, mas o outro apanhador não. PENSA JAMES, PENSA.

Aumentei a velocidade. Podia escutar os balaços chegando perto de nós, e fiz minha decisão. Tirei as mãos do cabo da vassoura, esticando o meu corpo toda para frente. A minha mão segurou a bolinha, mas meus olhos estão fixos no meu real objetivo, tirar a Lily viva dali.

Um dos balaços quase atingiram meu braço esticado, mas eu já havia pulado emburrando a ruiva pro chão no processo livrando de uma colisão com outro apanhador.

- Potter pega o pombo de ouro. Vitoria da Grifinória.

Mas eu não percebi as palmas ou os gritos. Os olhos esverdeados se uniram aos meus olhos. Nada mais importava.

Minhas mãos ganharam vidas próprias uma foi para o chão para livra - lá do meu peso e outra foi para seu rosto. Elas seguiram todas as feições do rosto a minha frente, afastando os cabelos da sua linda face. Meus dedos se detiveram em sua delicada boca.

Meu rosto começou aproximar, meus olhos desviavam doS seus olhos pela sua boca. Eu queria saber o seu sabor.

Foi quando um FDP me levantou para me cumprimentar pelo meu desempenho no jogo. Me livrei rapidamente, mas ela não estava mais lá.

M.E.R.D.A

**_Pov. Sirius Black_**

Eu queria aproveitar a nossa vitoria em cima daqueles projetos de cobra de um jeito especial. Eu queria "bis" com a Lena.

Quando vi a dona dos pensamentos passando "Apenas os atuais, porque eu não tenho dona. Sou um ser livre, abençoado e super bondoso, por isso fico com varias mulheres para elas desfrutarem do paraíso Sirius Black.

- Sabe Lena, não é seguro andar pelos corredores vazios – ela revirou os olhos – alguém pode aparecer e te agarrar

- Six querido, atualmente tenho 1,90 e muitos músculos, se eu quiser serei eu que vou agarra alguém

- Eu adoraria ser sua vitima – falei me aproximando

- Foi bom, mas acabou. Passado. Supere

Eu a ignorei e coleios os meus lábios nos delas. Mordi o lábio inferior pedindo passagem que logo foi concedida. Nossas línguas dançavam sexualmente, minhas mãos a puxavam para mais perto, colando nossos corpos.

"A noite estava apenas começando"

**_Pov. Lílian Evans_**

Eu ainda podia sentir a intensidade daqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados me analisando. Eu ia beijá-lo ao qualquer momento, mais felizmente alguém apareceu e consegui sair de lá.

Não entendi o que tinha acontecido. Parecia só existir nós, mas nada em volta. Queria sentir novamente seus carinhos pelo meu rosto, saber o gosto que ele teria.

"Acho que vou me internar. Estou virando mais tarada que a Lena"

Não fiquei na comemoração, não sabia como reagir agora se olhasse para ele. Era mais seguro subir, antes que eu mandasse a racionalidade dar uma voltinha.

Entrei no banho e deixei a água quente levar qualquer cheiro dele que permanência na minha pele. Minha mão desceu automaticamente ao meu frente, passado as mãos naquela nova ondulação. Pensando em como o aquele garoto de óculos mudou nos últimos meses.

**_Pov. James Potter_**

A comemoração foi animada. Conseguimos whisky de fofo e muita comida. Mas faltava algo muito importante, que lembrava muito cheiro da ruivinha.

- Procurando pela garota de olhos verdes, James? – perguntou Alice

- Não, não – menti

Aquela garota já dominava grande parte da minha vida sem nenhum esforço. Só não queria pensar sobre isso, não queria dar nome o que eu estou sentindo. Peguei o primeiro copo que vi e virei. A festa tinha que ocorre e nada melhor que eu para animá-la.

**Cenas fortes!**

**_Pov. Terceira Pessoa_**_– NC – Sala do terceiro andar_**(Aviso 1: contém cenas fortes quem não goste, não leia. Aviso 2: Marlene é homem, Sirius é mulher)**

O maroto estava sentado em cima da mesa do professor, no meio de suas pernas se encontrava a Marlene. O casal se beijava com se mundo fosse acabar ao qualquer estante. Em todos os minutos os beijos ficavam mais ousados, não se limitando apenas aos lábios, vagava pelos pescoços, peito, barriga.

Os hormônios os dominavam, pele com pele, quase entrelaçados. E o inicio de uma nova experiência iria acontecer.

- Lena, eu vou te mostrar como um homem gosta de ser tocado, amanhã e sua vez querida.

**_Pov. Marlene Mckinnon_**

Senti os lábios do Six, correndo por todo meu peito mordendo, lambendo, beijando. Suas unhas arranhavam de leve meu abdômen definido, chegando cada vez mais perto da parte do meu corpo que mais desejava seu toque.

Aos poucos ele tirou todo o pano que atrapalhava, de um modo lento e sexual. Enlouquecendo-me aos poucos. Suas mãos desceram por "ele" que estava duro e ereto, criaram um ritmo rápido e maravilhoso, me fazendo ofegar e falar palavras sem sentidos.

Os beijos foram descendo até o tocar "ele", beijando toda sua extensão. Fazendo me arrepiar. Sua língua corri pela minha atual parte intima, me fazendo suspirar. Aos poucos sentir o meu sexo sendo engolindo por aquela boca. Six o mordia, lambia, beijava, chupava.

Eu não agüentava mais e gozei na sua boca, fazendo sorri satisfeito.

- Lena amanhã e sua vez

E saiu pela porta me deixando ainda em estado de êxtase para trás. Fim da cena forte

**_Pov. Remo Lupin_**

A festa no salão comunal acabou quando a diretora da Grifinória apareceu mandado todos para cama, berrando com James por estar praticamente bêbado

"O que a falta da ruiva faz"

Como conseqüência, acordamos naquele domingo após o horário do almoço. Outros nem acordaram naquele domingo.

- Olha lá não é o senhor Potter? – perguntou a menina ao meu lado

Eu me virei e meus olhos focaram no Potter pai que era a cara do James, mas claro mais velho. Ele logo nós viu e venho em nossa direção

- Olá Remo, senhorita Fins. Cadê o James?

- Olá senhor Potter – respondemos juntos, enquanto ele fazia uma careta. Esqueci que ele odeia ser chamado de senhor, segundo o próprio deixava o com cara de vovô – Deve estar dormindo. Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei curioso

Andrew Potter era um maroto nato. E ao contrario da senhora Potter apoiava todas nossas bagunças.

- Eu e mais alguns aurores iremos ser os novos professores no clube do duelo.

"Isso vai ser muito interessante"

**_Pov. James Potter_**

Estava descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino aos saltos, quando eu a vi. Ela estava sentada na poltrona de frente para lareira lendo um livro enorme, seus cabelos se encontravam em uma traça indiana e podia se ver a nova barriguinha. O que por sinal não diminuía nenhum um pouco da sua beleza, talvez até aumentasse.

Isso é estranho, sempre preferi as saradas e agora estou bando em cima de uma grávida. Estou realmente ficando louco. Balancei a cabeça para espantar estes pensamentos e fui sentar do lado da minha ruivinha.

- Bom dia Li

- Boa tarde, você que dizer Potter?

Eu dei de ombros. É domingo, ontem teve festa e eu bebi só um pouquinho, umas 2 garrafas de whisky de fogo apenas. Estava com sono, tenho que ter meu sono de beleza, como Almofadinhas mesmo diz.

- Li – ela levantou os olhos dos livro e fixou aquelas esmeralda em mim, fazendo meu pobre coração bater mais rápido – eu estava pensando, sabe.. quantos meses você estaria se .. fosse, você sabe real?

Droga. Tenho certeza que além de parecer um idiota, eu ficar gaguejando. Eu estava curioso e sou péssimo com datas, ela não vai ficar braba comigo por não saber né?

- No inicio do quinto mês, por quê?

"Ela não ficou braba."

Abri o meu melhor sorriso e respondi

- Ah nada não – ela me encarou confusa – sabe Li, eu queria saber se você gostaria de dar uma volta – Qual é? Acorda James! Cadê o seu lado confiante, garanhão? "De férias" – como amigos, se você quiser mais que isso eu topo – ela balançou a cabeça "MERDA" – Então vamos como amigos? Dar uma volta, se divertir? – ela continuo me encarando. Vou começar apelar – Por favor Li, assim conhecemos melhor – agora vou apelar mesmo – Vamos ter um filho, mesmo que não seja real, mas é um filho

Ela continuava me encarando e comecei a corar e pude percebe que não era o único ela também estava vermelhinha. Ela fica tão linda vermelhinha que vê quando esta braba ou envergonhada.

- Tudo bem Potter – congelei, estou sonhando, Merlin existe – Vamos?

- Vamos vamos

E comecei a puxar a Lily dali antes que ela mude de ideia.

**_Pov. Lílian Evans_**

A tarde estava passando numa velocidade gigante. Acabei me divertindo muito ao lado do Potter. Fomos a cozinha, pegamos varias coisas para fazer um piquenique. Demos uma volta no lago, ganhei uma rosa vermelha quando andamos perto das estufas, e acabamos sentados no gramado para ver o sol se por.

Conversamos, rimos, comemos, contamos nossos dramas familiares. Percebi que eu gostava da companhia do maroto. Ele era divertido, animado, tinha um jeito de criança pequena, mas era serio quando os assuntos eram a família e o futuro.

Fiquei tão surpresa por ele querer ser auror e não uma estrela de quadribol. Ele apenas falou que quadribol era diversão, segundo o próprio queria fazer algo para mundo, e nesse momento de guerra era a profissão mais indicada para que isto ocorra.

Mas era uma atividade perigosa, cheia de riscos. Não sei o porquê, mas tentei o fazer mudar de opinião, apenas de falhar e talvez perceber que sinta, apenas talvez, algo por ele.

- Lily? Ainda tentando achar algum jeito deu desistir de ser auror? – perguntou com o sorriso maroto.

- Quem sabe. Isso é muito perigoso Potter – tentei inutilmente colocar juízo na cabeça daquele maroto. Ele apenas riu e eu revirei os olhos. Idiota.

-*-

Estávamos sentados no gramado de frente para o lago quando as estrelas começaram a surgi. Minha cabeça estava apoiado no ombro do maroto e seus braços estavam na minha cintura. Eu sabia que estava comentando o maior erro da minha vida, mas não tinha força para me afastar. Ele tinha um perfume viciante, seu abraço me transmitia segurança me deixando aquecida em quanto o tempo começava a esfriar.

- Lírio – revirei os olhos com mais um de seus apelidos – será que posso tocar? – falou o maroto apontando para minha nova barriga.

E sabe o que anta aqui fez? Concordei. E olhava que o jardim estava cheio de gente. A.N.T.A

**  
><strong>_**Pov. Senhor Potter**_

Os marotos me avisaram na hora do jantar, que o James estava no jardim e fui lá cumprimentar meu filho. Saber como anda o novo garanhão da família, mas claro que ele sempre vai perde para mim. Eu fui o garoto mais cobiçado dos últimos milênios e fiquei com mais gatas que todos os marotos. Mas estou muito bem agora só com a Sarah.

Estava entrando no jardim quando estaquei com a cena que eu vi. O meu filho estava com uma bela ruiva "ISSO AI FILHÃO", os dois estavam sorrindo enquanto conversavam sobre algo. As mãos do James estavam fazendo carinho na barriga dela, uma barriga de grávida. Ele perguntou algo para ruiva e esta ficou muito vermelha quase roxa.

Então eu o vi levantando a blusa com calma, ainda olhando nós olhos da garota e dando um beijo no ventre da menina, que a cada minuto ganhava uma nova coloração de vermelho. Ele riu e a puxou para um abraço, seus dedos faziam círculos na barriga enquanto olhavam as estrelas.

"droga, DROGA, MERDA. JAMES POTTER SEU IRREPONSAVEL. EU VOU TE MATAR. EU SOU MUITO LINDO E NOVO PARA SER AVÔ"

Corri para avisar a Sarah.

**Aqui esta a 1° parte do capitulo**

Obrigada pelos comentários, amei ler eles, continuem mandando por favor.

Se poderem dar uma passadinha nas minhas outras fic eu agradeço só irei atualizar se alguém ler.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Eu estava fazendo círculos na barriga da Lily, enquanto conversamos sobre tudo e por incrível que pareça nunca ficamos sem assuntos ou ficava entediado. Existia uma cumplicidade entre nós.

Uma coruja chegou trazendo duas cartas caindo na frente da ruiva. Que logo começou as lê-las e ficando cada segundo mais pálida. "Lá vem merda"

- Acho que eu vou vomitar – exclamou a garota saindo correndo em seguida  
>Olhei as cartas, as cartas me olharam. Elas estão implorando para ser lidas. Eu como ser muito bondoso vou fazer este favor.<p>

**"****James****é****feio****olhar****as****coisas****dos****outros****"** Falou uma voz muito parecida com a da minha mãe na minha cabeça.

**"****Cala****Boca****voz.****Eu****vou****ler,****elas****querem****tanto****ser****lidas****"**

Peguei a primeira carta, era carta curta, mas continha algo em anexo muito parecido com um convite

_"__Anormal__  
><em>_O__papai__mandou__eu__te__convidar__para__o__meu__casamento__que__vai__acontecer__no__próximo__final__de__semana.__Então__queridinha__aberração__inventa__qualquer__desculpa__e__não__apareça__aqui,__este__dia__tem__que__ser__perfeito.__E__o__Valter__odeia__anomalias,__ou__seja,__te__odeia__igual__a__mim.__Somos__ou__não__somos__um__casal__perfeito?__  
><em>_Petúnia__Evans__  
><em>_ps:__se__aparecer__aqui__se__considere__morta__"__  
><em>"Lílian  
>Como<span>vaiquerida?Easaulas?Estoumorrendodesaudades.  
>Estou<span>teesperandoparaocasamentodasuairmãcomaquelecaradeporco.Eneminventenadaparanãovim,eprecisodevocêaqui.Suairmãestainsuportável.Sequisertragasuasamigas.  
>Com<span>amorpapai  
>ps:<span>Vocênãotemescolha,venha. "

"Acho que vou vomitar também. O pai da Lily vai querer me matar. Vou começar a escolher um caixão"

Cenas fortes

**Pov.****Sirius****Black****  
><strong>  
>Hoje era a minha vez de receber uma experiência por parte da Lena. Estava ansioso, queria me satisfazer. Estava esperando ela na sala do terceiro andar, a uns bom 15 minutos e nada dela aparecer.<p>

Quando finalmente a garota chegou. Ela vinha com sorriso maroto dizendo:  
>- Sirius se quiser uma experiência de verdade, eu achei um garoto da Corvinal que adoraria ter levar aos céus<p>

"Ela só pode estar brincando"

- Tas louca Lena, eu sou macho, ESPADA. Nenhum homem toca em mim

- Eu sou o que então Six? – debochou a garota – Mas não se preocupe eu vou te fazer esse favor.

E finalmente nós beijamos.

Ela começou a me beijar no meu pescoço, abrindo os botões da minha camiseta e acariciando meus seios com luxuria, seus lábios deram pequenas mordidas e logo começou a sugar-los.

Uma das suas mãos esta em minha cintura e a outra pegaram na minha perna, fazendo abraçar o seu quadril, levando lentamente a sua mão para minhas novas partes intimas, tocando as por cima do pedaço de pano. Gemi.

Pude percebe seus dedos entrando por dentro do tecido e brincando com meus clitóris.

- Lena – ofeguei

Ela enfim satisfez meu desejo, primeiro enfiando um dedo mexendo dentro de mim, mas logo tirou antes de eu reclamar, colocou mais um dedo. Fazendo-me gozar.

Depois desse momento de prazer, nós arrumamos e saímos da sala. Cada um para o seu lado. Marcando apenas o nosso próximo encontro.

Fim das cenas fortes

_**Pov.**____**Remo**____**Lupin**_

Estava com o maior tédio, Alice ficava mandando mil corujas para organização da sua festa de casamento. A Lena tinha subindo alegando necessitar de um bom banho frio e o Almofadinhas chegou minutos depois com cara de sonhador. "Ai tem coisa". Rabicho estava sumido de novo.

A Lily tinha passado correndo para o quarto feminino com a mão na boca e o Pontas como um bom cervo adestrado chegou em seguida com uma cara de enterro.

"Acho que o tédio vai acabar"

- Vou encomendar o meu caixão, achas melhor preto ou marrom? – perguntou o maroto de óculos

"Isso definitivamente acabou com meu tédio"

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei

- Quer ajudar com os modelos, Pontas – perguntou o Almofadinhas rindo fazendo o outro revirar os olhos. Resolvi entrar na brincadeira

- Ou queres saber a flor perfeita? Rosa, violeta? – debochei

- Rosas ele é viado – completou o Sirius

- CABEM A BOCA, É CERVO SEU CÃO PULGENTO – Eu ri enquanto escutava o trocado reclamar do seu "apelido" – A Lily vai ter que ir para casa

- Qual o problema disso? – Merlin tanto drama por nada. Ele não vai morrer por não ver a ruivinha durante alguns dias

- Caso você ficou cego Aluado – revirei os olhos, enquanto o Sirius ria da minha cara – Ela esta grávida, com uma barriga grandinha já. Esse com certeza é o sonho do pai dela, receber em casa a filha grávida de volta da escola

- E só explicar sobre o trabalho – comentou o trocado

- Ele é trouxa Almofadinhas e ela vai ter que ir num casamento Trouxa, cheio de trouxa. Ninguém sabe de magia, porções, professores loucos.

- Se ferrou – falou o cachorro e eu acrescentei – Eu posso te ajudar com seu enterro – o cervo revirou os olhos – Mas agora falando serio, seu pai vai dar aula no clube dos duelos essa semana. E se ele ainda não viu e só uma questão de tempo para ver a Lily também

- Aluado, eu acho que vou querer ajuda. Tenho que fazer um testamento

- Quero a capa Pontas – berrou o Sirius e eu ao mesmo tempo

Graça a Merlin baixei a tempo de desviar de um livro, mas o outro não teve tanta sorte e recebeu uma livrada na cabeça.

"ESSA DEVE TER DOIDO"

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Hoje era a primeira aula com meu pai. Eu já havia recebido um berrado da minha mãe me chamando de irresponsável, que ia assumir a criança, talvez até me casar "Tudo bem que quero a Lily, mas casar? Eu nem consegui beijar ela ainda".

Com isso todo mundo ficou sabendo da situação atual da ruivinha. A fofoca do ano. Lílian Evans grávida. Tinha até um bolão para ver se o filho era meu de verdade ou era apenas uma desculpa para dar o golpe da barriga.

Minhas fãs alegavam que ela era uma golpista, tentaram subornar - lá para tirar a criança e berraram em alto em bom som no meio do café da manhã**"****Se****você****não****tira,****nós****tiramos****"**. Com isso o meu Lírio esta proibida de andar sozinha.

Quando meu pai entrou na sala, seus olhos se fixaram em mim e depois na gestante ao meu lado fazendo corar.

A aula estava sendo cheia de feitiços novos, só que por enquanto apenas na teoria e pouca pratica. A parte dos duelos só foi no fim. Meu querido pai me fez dupla do Ranhoso.

- Então Ranhosa, como vai a vida de loira oxigenada? – debochei

- Cala boca Potter. Você vai pagar – Seus olhos brilhavam de fúria. Eu estava amando tudo isso.  
>- Por falar a verdade, ou quem sabe por EU ser o pai do filho da Lily. Esse era o seu sonho não? Mas seu mestre não ia gostar muito, né?<p>

- CALA BOCA – eu comecei a rir – Estupefaça

Fiz um escudo a tempo e provoquei

- Quer brincar Ranhosa ? Então vamos brincar _Avis_ (para quem não lembra esse é o feitiço que a Hermione conjurou os pássaros que atacaram o Rony, em HP 6)

Ele desviou com muito trabalho e logo mando um_ impedimenta_. Ficamos duelando por uns 15 minutos, e um sorriso começa surgi na minha fase, essa brincadeira já devia ter um fim.

- Cansei Ranhosa. Tchauzinho – e ataquei com varias azarações, fazendo o ranhoso ganhar inúmeros furúnculos, pêlos pelo corpo, além de pintar seus cabelos de rosa e finalizei com _"__Levicorpus__"_ para que todos pudessem ver.

- *-

Bati na porta da sala do meu pai que me mandou entrar. Ele me encarava com expressão furiosa.

- Acho que o senhor tem muito que se explicar, seu irresponsável. Pelo amor de Merlin, nunca falasse em porção anticoncepcional? O quem sabe não tens noção como se faziam os bebês?

- Pai calma eu vou explicar – eu podia ver sua veia do pescoço pulsando de raiva  
>- Me poupe dos detalhes íntimos James, eu sei como se fazer criancinhas<p>

Revirei os olhos e comecei a explicar sobre o trabalho. O rosto do meu pai ia ficando cada vez mais calmo e até corou.

- Então isso é um trabalho? – Ele ainda duvida de mim. Droga.

- Sim, todo mundo pode confirma – falei calmamente

- Tudo bem então, mande desculpa para ruivinha. Ela é bem bonita, não? – Eu corei

- Ela é – respondi baixinho – Por que ela ganha desculpa e eu não? Isso é injusto

- Por que você É irresponsável – falou meu pai que sempre foi um grande exemplo de responsabilidade. Ele era pior que eu. Ele casou com minha mãe porque ela estava grávida, que eu sei. Mas vou ficar quieto, antes que ele mude de ideia e me mate aqui.

- Acho melhor convidar a ruiva para passar o natal lá em casa, assim vocês explicam para sua mãe – Claro ele nunca vai admitir que estava errado. Deixou a bomba para mim – Boa noite Jay.

**Aqui esta o fim do capitulo. Obrigada pelos comentários. Vou postar uma one Six e Lena quem quiser ler eu agradeceria obrigada **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Desculpa**____**a**____**demora**____**com**____**Enem**____**no**____**final**____**de**____**semana**____**me**____**atrasou**____**tudo.**____**Obrigada**____**pelos**____**reviews**____**lindos**____**adorei**____**ler**____**cada**____**um**____**deles.**____**Seja**____**bem**____**vindas**____**novos**____**leitores.**___

_**O**____**casamento**_

_**Pov.**____**Lílian**____**Evans**_

- Potter eu preciso falar com você

Eu chamei o maroto que estava em umas rodinhas de garotas idiotas o elogiando

"Que coisa ridícula. Não se enxergam. Ficam se jogando para cima dele. Vacas. Fique claro que eu estou indignada por elas não se darem valo ok? "

Mas o garoto muito esperto sai de perto das fãs antes que eu desse uma lição de moral aquelas oferecidas e veio falar comigo, com um grande sorriso no rosto

- O que foi Li? – Ele não cansa de sorri? Deve dar câimbra

- Esse fim de semana é o casamento da minha irmã – eu posso perceber que estava começando a ficar vermelha. Droga, esse é o problema de ser ruiva. Corar - A Lena foi convidada e por conseqüência o Sirius vai também – respirei fundo e falei rapidamente – Vais querer ir junto?

Agora eu com certeza, estou vermelha, e o idiota do Potter deu um sorriso maroto.  
>Porque será que algo me diz que não vou gostar da resposta?<p>

- Você quer que eu vá para ajudar com seu pai?

- Bom, isso também – Merlin e possível me matar agora? – Eu também não quero ser responsável pelo Sirius e nem agüentar ele durante todo fim de semana – Isso deve servi.

Por que mesmo eu estou convidando? Nem eu sei talvez eu tenha me acostumado com sua presença. Deve ser isso. E agora ele vai se vingar de mim e vai dizer não. Ótimo.

- Eu vou – ae ae ae ele vai. Eu só estou feliz por alguém ficar de olho do Sirius – mas vais ter que me chamar pelo nome – completou serio

- Que eu saiba Potter é seu nome

- James. Ou me chama de James ou nada feito – ele só pode estar brincando – é fácil, J-A-M-E-S agora repete tudo junto e pronto – completou sorrindo

- Tudo bem James – respondi contrariada. Ele pensa que eu sou uma criança? E não sei nem falar uma palavra simples.

Fiz uma careta e comecei a sair dali enquanto o maroto abria um sorriso de acelerar meu coração, "hormônios da gravidez, apenas isso. Por favor, Merlin, apenas isso"

_**Pov.**____**Marlene**____**Mckinnon**_

Estava com a mala pronta para ir ao casamento da cara de cavalo. Fechei os olhos e relembrei as ultimas horas que eu passei nos braços do Six numa sala vazia.

- Sonhando acordada? – exclamou o maroto de cabelos arrepiados – Pelo jeito o sonho e para menores de 18

- Eu não sonho, na verdade os torno em realidade – sorri, fazendo o rir

- Lena – observei o garoto pálido a minha frente – como é o senhor Evans?

- Bem legal, ele criou a Lily e a irmã cobra dela desde a morte da mãe dela quando ela ainda era criança.

Ele tem os olhos esmeraldas e cabelos loiros. E é bem ciumento com as suas filhas – o maroto engoliu em seco – mas não se preocupe. Vamos contar sobre o trabalho quando chegarmos lá. A Li já enviou uma carta falando sobre o projeto de porções apenas omitiu o resultado.

- Hum – suspirou – existe alguma possibilidade dele me matar ?– perguntou tenso

- Bem provável, a Lily é o bebê dele.

Eu ri da cara de pânico que o James fez. Acho que ele vai dar um enfarto aqui.

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Aparatarmos direto num beco perto da casa dos Evans. O inverno já estava começando, o frio era realmente intenso. Essa era 1° semana de dezembro, 12 semanas desde o inicio dos meus dramas, 6 meses de gestação da Lily que já não conseguia mais esconder a barriga redondinha.

- Só espero que não neve enquanto estivermos aqui – escutei a Lena comentando para a ruiva muito pálida

- Gente e por aqui – apontou meu Lírio. Logo podemos ver uma bonita casa de dois andares, com um belo jardim – Chegamos

"Acho que eu e a Li vamos daqui a pouco dar as mãos e sairmos correndo para banheiro vomitar. Apesar de que aprecio muito a ideia de volta para escola – pela primeira vez na minha vida"

A Marlene olhou para nós dando um sorriso maroto e apertou numa espécie de "tomata" (seria Tomada o correto) que saiu um barulho estranho

- O que é isso? – perguntou admirado, o Almofadinha

- Campainha – falou a gestante

- Campanhia?

- Campainha Sirius - o meu Lírio engoliu em seco e quando virei para porta encontrei o senhor Evans nós olhando em choque – oi papai

- Lilica? – apenas o idiota do Sirius conseguiu rir numa hora dessas. O senhor Evans piscava os olhos tentando fazer a imagem de a barriga sumir da filha – Lílian Evans diz que eu estou tendo uma miragem

Como a ruiva não respondeu. O pouco de cor que ainda tinha no pai dela sumiu. E ele completou quase berrando.

– Já para dentro sua irresponsável. Como você uma menina direita, estudiosa, esperta, aparece assim na porta da minha casa? – a garota parecia que ia desmaiar ao qualquer minuto. Enquanto seu pai mudava de cor de branco para vermelho – Quem fez isso com você? Quem fez isso com meu bebê? Fala que eu mato desgraçado – acho melhor me preparar para morrer – Te forçaram a isso não foi? Porque minha você não ia ser assim tão irresponsável

" Mãe, pai, tia Malfada, marotos, alguns professores e amigos e claro a minha ruiva eu amo todos vocês e meus pertences ficam para os marotos e o dinheiro para Li"

- Papai, acho melhor entramos e eu vou explicar tudo, não é o que o senhor esta pensando – exclamou a gestante

- O que seria então Lílian? Engordasse e concentrou tudo na barriga? Não minta para mim, menina

Eu olhei em choque para Sirius e pude perceber que ele estava assustado com a reação do senhor Evans que parecia que ia bater na filha ali mesmo na porta da casa.

- Eu vou explicar, vamos entrar. Por favor pai – Este apenas concordou e entrou

Entramos. A casa era cheia de coisas estranhas, mas muito bem organizada e bonita. Tinha varias fotos da Li, do senhor Potter e uma garota muito feia, mas nenhumas destas fotos mexiam. "Deve estar estragadas"

- OH OH, A filhinha perfeitinha do papai ta de barriga – caiu na gargalhada a garota cara de cavalo das fotos

- Fica quieta Petúnia – exclamou cansada a possível causa da minha morte prematura – Pai se lembra do trabalho de porções que eu falei? – ele concordou – Esse era o seu efeito

Sabe o que o pai da Lílian fez? Riu.

- Acha que vai inventar uma estória dessas, eu vou acreditar? Se fosse um trabalho tira isso AGORA – berrou

- Mas é verdade, eu não posso tirar. Aqui – disse a menina apontando para uma carta do diretor que explicava sobre o trabalho – esta a prova

O senhor Evans leu com calma e virou para filha

- Então você não estar grávida? – perguntou confuso

- Estou – o senhor Evans ficou azul – mas é diferente. E mais rápida, e vai nascer uma criança que vai durar até o fim do trabalho

-Só não vou te mandar aborta porque sou contra mesmo não sendo real – e eu vi a ruiva soltar a respiração – Mas quem é esse professor? Eu vou matá-lo – eu concordo – Quem é o "pai"? – debochou

Me ferrei.

- E-eu senhor Evans – Pela hora para gaguejar. Pude ver a raiva queimando aqueles olhos verdes – James Potter – me apresentei com a voz mais firme agora

Eu jurava que ele ia me matar ali mesmo. Seus olhos correram pela sala se fixando numa arma grande que ficava do lado da lareira. Isso não é bom.

- Vamos bater um papinho senhor Potter – virou para o resto – Lily leve eles para cozinha - troquei um olhar preocupado com a ruiva antes deles saírem de lá

- Bem feito anormal – comentou a cara de cavalo

Quando ficamos apenas eu e o senhor Evans, senti toda minha coragem sair correndo pela porta.

- Sente-se

Apontou para sofá a minha direita, sentando se numa poltrona muito perto da arma.

"Merlin se eu sobreviver eu prometo virar um bom maroto"

- Potter você não tem nada com a minha filha? – acenei – Ótimo. Esse trabalho não envolveu nenhuma relação física eu espero? – eu acenei novamente – Perfeito. E isso acaba no final do ano letivo? – confirmei – Então me explica por que você olha de forma tão possessiva para meu bebê?

Gelei.

_**Pov.**____**Sirius**____**Black **_**  
><strong>  
>"Se o Pontas morrer a capa de invisibilidade vai ser minha"<p>

- Pimentinha tem alguma chance do Pontas sair vivo de lá? – apontei para a sala, já bolando o plano para pegar a capa sem o Aluado ver

- Não sei Sirius. Já disse para parar com esses apelidos ridículos – exclamou a garota muito pálida

"Acho que ela estar passando mal. Que eu saiba gestantes não podem passar por estresses Ops."

- Chama ela de anormal – comentou a garota que é a ovelha negra dos Evans, quem sabe um parente distante da família Black – Espero que todos você morram – Com certeza uma Black perdida.

**  
><strong>_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

- E que – Alguém que me matar? Eu estou pagando 10 galeões – Bom, sabe senhor a sua filha é minha amiga e eu cuido dos meus amigos

- Potter você não olha assim para sua outra "amiga" – comentou entre a raiva e a vontade de debochar da minha cara

- Talvez eu gosto da sua filha de outro jeito – ele revirou os olhos. "Acho que isso é de família" – Tudo bem eu gosto da Li – respirei fundo enquanto via o senhor Evans xingando baixinho, possivelmente toda minhas gerações – mas não se preocupe ela não sente o mesmo – percebi ele dar graças – e eu não vou força nada.

- Acho que podemos terminar essa conversa por enquanto. Estou de olho em você. Um dedo fora da linha e adeus Potter. Sua sorte ela não querer nada. Ah e não esqueci dessa gravidez falsa, só não te mato agora porque não estou querendo parar na cadeia por causa de alguém assim - apontou para mim. Me senti muito importante agora.

"Não morri, hoje ainda. Agora vou viver sendo vigiado e ameaçado de morte"

_**Pov.**____**Marlene**____**Mckinnon**_**  
><strong>  
>"O James não morreu e com isso estragou os meus planos. Eu e a minha dupla já havíamos preparados tudo. Cor do caixão, flores, a divisão da herança."<p>

- Senhor Potter já esta avisado qualquer coisa e só me chamar que eu processo este guri – exclamou o Senhor Evans, enquanto o maroto perguntava baixinho o que era "processo" – Lílian levem eles lá para cima, vão ficar todos no seu quarto – "OBA SURUBA" – de porta aperta – "AAAH" – Agora tenho que achar uma explicação para minha filha estar aparentemente grávida

- Desculpa – murmurou a ruiva e nós levou para quarto super organizado dela.

Ele era rosa bebê, tinha uma bela cama de casal, varias fotos, livros e aparelhos trouxas espalhados.

- Como vamos dormi se só tem uma cama de casal? – perguntei

- Simples, magia – exclamou a ruiva diminuído a estante e o guarda-roupa e conjurando outra cama de casal – pronto

- Eu não vou dormi com o Pontas – falou a minha dupla – ele é VIADO

- Veado é diferente de viado, mas prefiro CERVO. Eu também não vou dormi com esse cão sarnento

- Ótimo, vou dormi com a Lena – falou a minha dupla me levando para cama. Fazendo os outros dois corarem por perceberem que vão dormi na mesma cama. Eu ri.

- Lily e a porta? – perguntei. Não ia gostar nem um pouco se o senhor Evans aparece aqui durante a noite, sabe se lá o que eu posso estar fazendo durante a noite.

- Vou usar feitiço "confundus". Toda vez que ele vier nos ver, vai lembrar-se de algo importante e assim podemos deixar a porta fechada.

"AMO SER BRUXA"

_**Pov.**____**Lílian**____**Evans**_

A Lena e o Sirius já estavam na sua cama, que atualmente possuía cortinas e bem provável isolada acusticamente porque impossível eles tarem dormindo.

Olhei para minha cama que esta noite ia dividir com Pott.. James, o qual estava ainda no banho. Peguei o hidratante para passar pernas e barriga. E tentado não pensar muito na divisão das camas e de ter um homem muito bonito do meu lado durante a noite

"Isso vai ser torturante"

****_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Quando sair do banheiro trouxa que tinha um "cuveiro eletico" muito legal, parei na porta do quarto feminino e pude ver a visão do paraíso.

A ruiva estava com pijama, o qual era uma regata e um shortinho curto de mais para meu autocontrole, passava lentamente um creme nas suas pernas definidas. Tive que me segurar na porta para não sair correndo e eu começar a passar as minhas mãos naquelas coxas. Fiquei apenas observando, curtindo o momento. Isso esta me enlouquecendo, minha mente pervertida já estava imaginando seu toque contra a minha pele.

"Vou ter que tomar outro banho, só que BEM GELADO"

Mas a ruiva parou "DROGA" e levantou a blusa e começou a passar o creme na barriga, que tinha crescido desde a ultima vez que eu a toquei. Fiquei ali olhando até que ela me viu e corou.

Quem ta na chuva e para se molhar, não? Não custa nada tentar algo.

- Posso? – apontei para o creme e depois para seu frente, fazendo a corar – Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes – disse sorrindo.

Peguei o creme e comecei a passar e fazer leves círculos, aproveitando a sessão pele com pele que fazia todo meu corpo se aquecer. Do nada senti um chute e olhei para Lily. Esta possuía uma expressão de perplexidade e comentou quando nossos olhos se cruzaram

- Mexeu. Eu não acredito, nunca antes.

Comecei a fazer carinho na barriga da ruiva, e senti outro chute. Trocamos sorrisos e pude perceber os olhos marejados da menina a minha frente. Coloquei meu ouvido ali e tentei escutar algo. Mas parece que nosso "filho" cansou.

E ficamos apenas nós olhando. Ela tinha olhos lindos, era esmeraldas com um toque mel em volta da pupila. Eu poderia passar dias ali olhando.

CENAS "FORTES"

**Pov.****Sirius****Black** __

_Pela__primeira__vez,__eu__e__minha__dupla__estávamos__realizando__umas__das__nossas__experiência__numa__cama.__Nessas__horas__o__nosso__selvagem__dominava,__e__nosso__corpo__implorava__pelo__prazer.___

_Peguei__o__chocolate__que__contrabandeados__da__cozinha__da__ruiva__e__passei__por__aquele__corpo__a__minha__frente,__pude__percebe__a__Lena__fazendo__o__mesmo__no__meu__e__acrescentado__na__sua__boca.__Beijei-a,__provando-a.__O__gosto__do__chocolate__misturado__com__o__próprio__gosto__da__minha__dupla__era__intoxicaste.___

_Os__lábios__não__se__prendiam__em__lugar__nenhum,__eles__corriam__pelo__meu__corpo__tanto__quando__os__meus__pelos__dela.__Tocando,__beijando,__mordendo,__lambendo,__chupando.___

_Pousei__as__mãos__na__sua__coxa__a__puxando__para__mais__perto.__Lambei-a__toda__o__chocolate__presente__do__corpo__a__minha__frente__e__implorando__por__mais.___

_Logo__saciamos__o__nosso__desejo,__senti__entrando,__comodei__um__ritmo__alucinante__e__chegamos__juntos__clímax.__Nós__beijamos.__E__partimos__para__uma__nova__rodada,__agora__com__leite__condensado.___

_FIM__DAS__CENAS__FORTES_

_**Pov.**____**Lílian**____**Evans**_

Acordei naquela manhã diferente que as anteriores na minha vida. Sentia envolvida em braços fortes, uma respiração calma no meu pescoço que me deixavam arrepiada. Um braço se encontrava na minha barriga abraçada a minha mão, o outro nos meus cabelos. Todo meu corpo estava contornado por um corpo maior. Lembrei-me que estava dividindo a cama com o James.

Em vez de dar um escândalo, como varia em alguns meses atrás, apenas apreciei o toque do seu corpo contra o meu. Mandei a minha razão dar uma voltinha, pois essa dizia que era uma loucura devia me afastar que era Potter arrogante e idiota de sempre, eu seria apenas mais um troféu.

Se alguém nós pegassem nessa situação ia ser no mínimo contrajedor. Mas meu corpo implorava para continuar ali, era uma sensação de segurança, proteção, fazia todo meu corpo aquecer.

Então fiquei apenas ali, e senti sendo puxada para mais perto, e pude sentir o tanquinho do James contra as minhas costas. Sorri. E acho que voltei a dormi, pois eu estava me sentindo muito bem. Tudo culpa do sono é claro.

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Quando acordei me senti aquecido, pude percebe a minha mão abraçada à outra, um perfume delicioso, e o corpo da ruiva grudado no meu, dormindo de conchinha. Era confortável, seguro, perfeito. Sentia-me muito bem. Eu nunca gostei de abraçar nada enquanto dormia até agora.

Comecei a fazer carinho nos cabelos vermelhos, e com a outra mão desenhava pequenos círculos na barriga da garota. E logo senti novamente um chute. Sorri e senti a ruiva acorda assustada pelo movimento do bebê.

- Ele mexeu de novo – sussurrei perto do seu ouvido. Controlando para não fazer mais nada, e percebi que ela também sentiu afetada com aproximação. Sorri satisfeito.

- Ele? Que eu saiba pode ser ela também – comentou a minha baixinha em tom de riso

- Eu sei que é ele – senti um chute de novo – viu? Ele concorda – fiquei fazendo carinho na ruiva tanto em seus cabelos quanto na sua barriga, enquanto ela fazia círculos na minha mão. – Acho que ele gosta das nossas vozes

- Só se for da sua, a minha ele escuta direto e nunca tinha chutado antes.

Enchi-me de vaidade e me aproximando do seu ouvido, eu queria morde seu lóbulo inferior, mas resistir e acabei me afastando. Já sentia uma pressão na minha área intima.

- Acho que ele gosta dos dois juntos

E como se confirmasse, chutou novamente e com mais força. Eu comecei a rir e fui acompanhado pela ruiva.

"Amei o som do riso dela, era paraíso aos meus ouvidos"

_**Pov.**____**Marlene**____**Mckinnon**_

Acordei com os risos da ruiva e do maroto de cabelos arrepiados. Olhei para o lado e percebi o Sirius em estado de choque, o mesmo que devia estar na minha cara.

"Desde quando aqueles dois se dão tão bem?"

- Acho que estou dormindo ainda – comentei

- Cara, eu só posso estar sonhando – falou o maroto – mas podemos fazer um teste para ver se eles – apontou para o outro casal – não são sonâmbulos

Nós olhamos e trocamos um sorriso maroto, pegamos nossas varinhas e fizemos chover nos nossos vizinhos de cama. E logo escutamos os xingamentos do James e a Lily berrando. Caímos na gargalhada.

****_**Pov.**____**3°pessoa**__** – **__**café**____**da**____**manhã**_

O grupo de bruxos adolescentes estava conversando sobre criaturas mágicas para atormentar a pobre Petúnia, a qual possuía pavor de tudo relacionado à magia. Mas as provocações só encerraram com entrada do senhor Evans.

- Lilica – a ruiva encarou o pai – passei a noite inteira pensando. Nós temos que esconder sua gravidez dos convidados. Não tem como usar magia e fazer desaparecer? – perguntou o senhor tenso

- No máximo pai, posso fazer um feitiço para ninguém olhar a minha barriga – comentou a garota olhando para prato.

- Serve - falou irritado

E o resto do café se passou em silêncio.

_**Pov.**____**Sirius**____**Black**_

- Anda pimentinha quero conhecer o mundo trouxa

- Fique quieto Sirius. Já estamos indo – falou a ruiva.

As duas amigas não estavam nem um pouco empolgadas comparada a mim e o Pontas. Mas a Lily é nascida trouxa assim como a mãe da Lena. Não tinham ideia como aquilo era estranho.

- Vamos a onde Lírio? – perguntou o outro maroto

- Vou levar vocês ao parque de diversão aqui perto de casa e depois tem o casamento da Túnia – falou a anfitriã.

Casamento da Black perdida vai ser ótimo, uma pena que não vou ver a cara da noiva quando ela abrir o presente dos marotos. Um espelho mágico para lembra - lá sempre como ela é feia e vai ser a senhora porco.

**Parque****de****diversão..**

Isso aqui era demais e tinha tanta coisa diferente e animador. Fomos ao elevador, big tower, montanha "Rússia" – a pobre da Lily saiu dali correndo para o banheiro, carrinho de choque, tira ao alvo, umas xícaras gigantes que fizeram eu e o James ver tudo rodar – as meninas apenas ficaram assistindo.

Comemos um monte de comida trouxa diferente, amei tal de pipoca e refrigerante

- Vamos Lena, vamos ao trem fantasma  
>Falei puxando a garota para onde todos saiam berrando. Algo me dizia que ia rir muito com aqueles trouxas tolos.<p>

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Os trocados saíram para andar em um trem e sobramos eu e meu Lírio.

- Li ?– chamei, ela virou me encarando com um algodão rosa de comer nas mãos – Vamos naquele lá

Apontei para onde tinha uma roda gigante.

- Tudo bem, vamos – falou sorrindo e eu apenas retribuir.

Peguei na sua mão e senti todo o meu corpo se arrepiar com aquele simples toque e fomos assim até a roda. Não era lá muito empolgante, mas me deixava muito perto da ruiva que sentava a minha frente quase encostando os nossos narizes.

- Isso ai é bom? – apontei para aquela coisa rosa que ela comia

- Algodão doce? – eu acenei – e sim experimenta

Peguei aquela coisa de textura estranha e pude perceber que desmanchava na minha boca. Era ótimo, tentei pegar mais um pouco, porém a ruivinha não deixou

- Se quiser mais compre o seu – disse ela rindo da minha cara de emburrado.

_I__remember__what__you__wore__on__the__first__day__  
><em>_You__came__into__my__life__  
><em>_And__I__thought__i__would__know__  
><em>_Is__good__for__something__  
><em>_Cause__everything__you__do__  
><em>_And__words__you__say__  
><em>_You__know__that__it__all__takes__my__breath__away__  
><em>_And__I__am__left__with__nothing_

Ela era tão linda. O seu perfume intoxicava a minha mente, seu sorriso iluminava minha visão. Seus cabelos ruivos faziam um belo contraste com os olhos esmeraldas que me encaravam. Ao fundo se podia escutar uma musica trouxa e resolvir canta-lá. Minha voz saiu baixa e grossa. Estava afundando naquele verde vivo, me movia cada vez para mais perto

_So__maybe__its__true__  
><em>_That__I__can't__live__without__you__  
><em>_Maybe__two__is__better__than__one__  
><em>_There's__so__much__time__  
><em>_To__figure__out__the__rest__of__my__life__  
><em>_And__you've__already__got__me__coming__under__  
><em>_I'm__thinking__two__is__better__than__one_

Quebrei o contado visual e fixei meu olhar naqueles lábios vermelhos. Passei a mão pelo rosto contornando suas feições delicadas fazendo fechar os olhos, a minha outra mão descia por suas costas até a sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto. E a beijei.

_I__remember__every__look__upon__your__face__  
><em>_The__way__you__roll__your__eyes__  
><em>_The__way__you__taste__  
><em>_You__make__it__hard__for__breathing__  
><em>_Cause__when__I__close__my__eyes__and__drift__away__  
><em>_I__think__of__you__and__everything's__okay__  
><em>_I__find__you__now__your__leaving_**.#ixzz1RqBSq800**

**Pov.****Lílian****Evans**

O simples toque dos seus lábios contra os meus fez todo meu corpo arrepiar e querer mais. Meus braços foram automaticamente para seu pescoço, quando o maroto mordia meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem que logo eu concedi.

"LÍLIAN EVANS PARE DE BEIJAR O POTTER" falou a minha mente "O AGORRANTE, IDIOTA"

"CALA BOCA MENTE, EU QUERO"

A língua dele invadiu sua boca a explorando. O contato da sua língua com a dele, fez o mundo parar. Era apenas os dois ali. Não havia mais nada importante. O seu gosto era perfeito, não era nem doce e nem amargo, seu perfume nebulava minha mente, eu o puxava para mais perto.

O beijo que começou gentil, doce e cheio de sentimento que nem eles entendiam se transformou em desejo. Podia sentir o maroto lhe segurando com possessividade, mas não ligava, no seu intimo até gostava.

Não sei quanto tempo durou, mas a necessidade por ar até então esquecida se tornou presente. Se separaram entre vários selinhos. Ela encarou aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados até o fim do passeio. Palavras estragariam aquele momento.

- * -

Quando acabou o passeio a realidade veio com tudo. O que eu estava pensando? BEIJAR O POTTER – tudo bem que foi maravilhoso, mas agora ele consegui o troféu dele e nem deve querer mais olhar para minha cara. BURRA.

- Isso fica só entre nós, ok ? – ele apenas me encarava. Eu queria fugir dali, sentia me rosto ader de vergonha, meu corpo perdi por mais – Somos apenas amigos. Não vai acontecer de novo – minha voz saia como se implorasse que ele negasse ali e me agarrasse. Anta. – Vamos?

Ele segurou a minhas mãos ainda me encarando e saímos atrás dos outros dois.

"Esse foi o melhor beijo da minha vida – ignore-me"  
><strong><br>**_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Aquele foi o melhor beijo que eu já tive. Ela era perfeita, seu gosto me enlouquecia e eu queria ela novamente. Nunca sai mais de uma vez com a mesma garota, mas Lily é especial, eu queria para sempre. Droga. Eu estou ficando louco, ou quem sabe eu a ame. Não definitivamente não. Eu gosto dela apenas isso.

Ela me ignorou o resto do dia, se escondia quando podia, mas eu sabia que ela sentia o mesmo.

- Cara, qual é o motivo de estar tão aluado? – perguntou meu melhor amigo

- Lily – respondi

- Ela não era só um desafio?- debochou e eu ignorei

"Ela era apenas um desafio, não mais. Eu queria aquela menina para mim. Eu acho que estou apaixonado. MERDA"

_**Pov.**____**Marlene**____**Mckinnon**_

O casamento da cara de cavalo foi de péssimo gosto. A noiva parecia um bolo, noivo era horrível, a decoração esta mais para circo dos horrores. Serio quem usa flores laranja com tecido preto para enfeitar uma igreja? Bufei. Mas foi ótimo em outros pontos.

A Lily estava com vestido preto simples que ia até metade das suas coisas, valorizando suas pernas e camuflando a barriga. James, lindo de morrer de terno preto, blusa branca e gravada preta, babava pela ruiva.

Sirius usava um vestido que achei super lindo azul, com uma fenda lateral e um decote nas costas. O maroto passou a festa inteira reclamando por não poder ficar com nenhuma prima da noiva.

Eu vestia a mesma roupa que Jay, e passei boa parte da noite babando pelo vizinho gato os Evans, mas infelizmente..

**Flashback**

Aquele vizinho divino da Lily estava me fazendo ficar pior que o Sirius que babava pelas primas da noiva dançando. O vizinho tinha 1,90, moreno de olhos azuis, pele bronzeada, musculoso, mas sem parecer exagerado.

A minha dupla mandava sorrisinhos para as outras meninas e foi até se juntar na dança se aproveitando e passando a mão nas coxas quando desciam até o chão.

"Se ele pode aproveitar, eu também posso"

Eu fui me aproximar daquele bonitão dando o melhor sorriso que foi retribuído na hora, ficando ainda mais bonito.

"Vou aproveitar a noite"

- Oi – sua voz saiu tímida, aumentando a meu sorriso

- Oi – falei confiante – quer dar uma volta?

- Claro

"E a noite está apenas começando"

Fomos andando até uma área afastada do jardim, passei a minha mão para seu pescoço o trazendo para mais perto e pude sentir suas mãos na minha cintura.  
>- Co-como você sabia o que eu era? – perguntou o garoto confuso<br>- Gato?  
>- Co-como você sabia que eu era GAY? – e antes de pensar em uma resposta. Ele me beijou.<br>"MERLIN, eu estou sendo beijada sendo o Sirius, sendo homem. QUE NOJO. Mas ainda sou eu certo? Mulher no corpo de um homem, então tecnicamente eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, certo? Que saber ele é muito gato, eu sou mulher, e vou aproveitar"  
>O seu beijo era possessivo, suas mãos passavam pelas minhas costas, grudando nossos corpos. Mas aquilo era estranho, não havia um encaixe, era diferente com Six.<br>Quando terminamos o beijo e vi alguém me chamando. Ninguém podia saber disso.  
>- Isso fica só entre nós – ele acenou confuso – nosso segredinho<br>Sai correndo. Espero que Six nunca descubra, porque se ele suspeitar vou preparar meu caixão rosa.  
><strong>Fim<strong>**Flashback**

_**Pov.**____**Lilian**____**Evans**__  
><em>  
>E o vi sentado no banco olhando os carros que passaram lá em baixo. James estava muito bonito de terno. Ignorem esse pensamento.<p>

- Oi – falei quase num sussurro ao seu lado  
>- Oi Li – ele se virou para mim me encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados que faziam sentir borboletas no estomago – acho que nós temos que conversar – eu acenei – E-eu te amo ruiva, eu não queria, tentei me enganar, mas não consegui<p>

Eu encarava chocada para o maroto, mas este apenas continuou

- Eu não admitia para mim mesmo. Porém este sentimento sempre estava aqui. Eu te quero. Eu preciso do seu sorriso, das suas esmeraldas, da sua personalidade, preciso de você para poder viver feliz – _"__eu__acho__que__estou__sonhando__"_– Meu mundo se transformou em você. Só posso ser feliz, se você estiver antes, se você chorar eu choro. Droga isso está muito piquetes, nunca entendi antes quem falava essas coisas até agora – comentou rindo nervosamente – Isso é ridículo, mas eu te amo.

A intensidade daquele olhar, me fez desviar e olhar para minhas mãos entrelaçadas no meu colo. Pode-me sentir corar, e sentir suas mãos contra meu rosto, fazendo um carinho muito bom. Lutei contra a vontade de fechar os olhos e suspirar.

Ele deve estar cansado de esperar por uma resposta, mas eu só conseguia pensar suas palavras "eu te amo" ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos, minhas pernas estava bamba, minha respiração descompensada enquanto o meu coração quase saia pela boca.

- Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo – exclamou com voz triste e automaticamente o encarei – Mas não precisa falar nada, eu que precisava contar

Comentou desesperado, levantando logo em seguida para ir embora. Contudo eu o queria ali, do meu lado. Em ato reflexo segurei seu braço. Não sabia o que sentia, não tinha ideia do que falar, mas ele não ia ir embora. Isso não. Me levantei e literalmente o agarrei colando nossos lábios.

O beijo foi diferente do anterior, foi urgente. Como se o mundo você terminar naquele minuto. Nossas línguas lutavam contra a outra, dançavam entre si. Todo meu corpo estava grudado ao meu corpo me fazendo arrepiar. A suas mãos antes da minha cintura desceram. Fazendo o maroto me erguer e eu abraçar sua cintura com as minhas pernas.

Senti a grama contra as minhas costas e ele por cima de mim. Nossas mãos exploravam o corpo do outro. As minhas já entravam por baixo de sua camisa, e as deles pelas minhas coxas levantando o vestido.

Nós separamos apenas para respirar, mas seus lábios não saíram da minha pele, corriam pelo meu pescoço beijando,mordendo, chupando. Enquanto eu mordi meus lábios inferiores para conter minha garganta de emitir qualquer tipo de som.

- Lílian? Lílian Evans? – berrou uma voz grossa não muito longe

- Droga, é o meu pai – falei aborrecida

Empurrei o maroto ainda ofegante e pasmo para o lado e corri até o senhor Evans me esperava.

- Onde estava menina? Por que seus cabelos esta um ninho de rato? – perguntou desconfiado

- Estava deitada na grama vendo as estrelas – falei segura.

Era apenas uma meia mentira. Eu não estava vendo as estrelas, eu me senti nelas. Pude perceber que ele não acreditou muito, mas estava muito feliz para ligar para ele.

- Eu pensei que tinha visto aquele seu amigo indo para aquela direção também?

DROGA.

- Ah serio? – falei atuando perfeitamente – Não vi ninguém estava deitada, não tinha como ninguém me ver. Vou arrumar meu cabelo

Sai dali correndo antes que ele me fizesse novas perguntas.

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Ela me queria. Ela gosta de mim. Ela me beijou por livre espontânea vontade.  
>Eu podia sair berrando e pulando de felicidade, mas antes eu necessito de bom banho frio.<br>Quando entrei aquela noite no quarto. Encontrei a minha ruivinha na cama, com uma camisola muito curta. Percebi que o banho não teve nenhum efeito, eu ainda queima de desejo por aquela baixinha.  
>Aproximei e a beijei com vontade, me deitando por cima dela. Ficamos apenas nós beijamos, provando seu sabor, explorando cada pedacinho da sua boca. Eu tinha que me segurar para não avançar o sinal e ela sair correndo. Desci os beijos para seu pescoço enquanto a ruiva se livrava da minha camiseta e passava aquelas mãos delicadas pelo meu peito arranhando. Controlei-me para não fazer nenhum som e acorda os outros dois companheiros de quarto.<br>Minhas mãos às vezes nas suas coxas, pernas, nádegas ou cintura a puxando para mais perto. Eu queria muito mais.  
>- Eu te amo – sussurrei no seu ouvido e a vi se arrepiar. Inflamando meu ego e quase mandar meu autocontrole pastar.<p>

Mas antes de eu pensar como controlar meu desejo, a ruiva perguntou:  
>- O que nós somos? – Eu sorri encarando aquelas duas esmeraldas<br>- O que você quiser ser – e a beijei novamente  
><strong>Fim<strong>**do****Capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8

Oi meninas, desculpa a demora, estudar para vestibular esta me matando. Foi bem sim no Enem, obrigada *-*

Amei os comentários e aqui vai mais post para vocês

Capitulo 7 – FÉRIAS

_**Pov.**____**Marlene**____**Mckinnon**_

Estávamos indo para Hogwarts novamente, quando passamos na frente da casa do vizinho Gay que por falta de sorte estava no jardim. E veio correndo, com sorriso lindo de morrer, falar comigo. "D.R.O.G.A"

- Olá Six – disse o garoto piscando os olhos

- Oi ham? – qual era o nome dele? – Como vai? – emendei antes dele perceber que não fazia ideia de quem era

- Bem bem – sorriu e passou as mãos no cabelo igual o James, só que a diferença era que ele não era do meu "time" – Então o que vais fazer hoje? Podermos tem um bis? Estava pensando...

- Que pena estou voltando para escola – o garoto fez uma cara triste, enquanto a Lily segurava o riso e seu parcinho romântico fingia vomitar

- Repetir o que Six ? – perguntou o próprio Six revoltado – Pensando em programa a dois?

- Nós estamos atrasados – falei antes do vizinho Gay lindo de morrer "um desperdiço" confirmasse algo – TCHAU

E arrastei todos dali, mas antes de sair do campo de audição escutei o outro berrando "Até mais gato, me visite. Vamos nós diverti muito"

Ótimo. Pensa Marlene, pensa, ache uma solução.

_**Pov.**____**Sirius**____**Black**_

Arrastei a Lena assim que pisamos na escola para uma sala vazia sendo seguidos pelos outros dois

- Me diz que vocês fizeram Mckinnon, AGORA – ela me ignorou "AI MERLIN" – você não se beijaram né? Não com meu corpo? Ele só deu em cima do meu corpo feito e você deu um belo soco, por favor – eu estava quase implorando.

" Se esta guria tiver beijando com meu corpo e melhor preparar a sua cova porque não vai viver muito tempo"

- Claro que não Six – ela exclamou e eu respirei novamente – Apenas conversamos, ele deu em cima de mim e deu – algo me dizia que ela não contava toda a verdade, essa carinha de anjo não combina com o meu corpo sexy e perfeito

- Lena querida, se eu descobri que você fez algo, eu te mato do jeito mais torturante que existe – e sai da sala.

"Eu vou descobrir, há se vou"

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

- Acho que a lua de mel de vocês acabou Lenazinha – falei

- James querido saiba que ele me amando ou me odiando, os dois estão ao meu favor – exclamou a menina com calma

- Como? – "Ela ficou louca?" Não entendi nada com esta historia ame ou odeie

- Se ele me ama sempre estarei no seu coração, se ele me odeia sempre estarei na sua mente – e saiu da sala, me deixando com cara de retardado e a ruiva rindo da minha cara. OTIMO.

- Vamos logo James, temos aula ainda – falou a minha baixinha me empurrando para fora da sala. Mas antes que ela conseguisse a puxei para um beijo urgente.

- Agora podemos ir – falei ofegante e com sorriso no rosto enquanto ela corava.

_**Pov.**____**3°**____**pessoa**_

Aquelas duas semanas antes das férias de inverno passaram voando para os alunos do sétimo ano. Que teriam que permanecer até dia 23 de dezembro devido os N.I.E.M's

James e Lílian namoravam as escondidas, se encontrando no jardins, salas vazias, se agarrando entre as aulas ou até mesmo no fundo da biblioteca. Os alunos de Hogwarts desconfiavam da gravidez da Evans que de uma hora para outra tinha uma barriga de 8 meses circulando pelo castelo.

Sirius se recusava falar com a Lena, essa tentava de tudo para falar com maroto. E por conseqüência não haviam repetido nenhuma das suas experiências.

Peter treinava quase todos os dias à noite para se torna um comensal, e passaria as férias na mansão Malfoy treinando. Andava sumido, mas os marotos nem percebiam tanto assim, já estavam acostumando com a falta do amigo.

Alice programa as férias que passariam na companhia do noivo e dos amigos na casa do Potter's. Remo estudava muito, se recuperava de mais uma lua cheia, e observa ao longe uma menininha de cabelos rosa chiclete que criava muitos risos no castelo.

_**Pov.**____**Lílian**____**Evans**_

Aparatarmos em Godrics Hollow. Era uma vila mista, cheia de chalés iguais e bem bonitos. A casa dos Potter era realmente bonita, tinha um belo jardim cheio de flores, tinha um ar de felicidade e proteção.

Os pais do James estavam trabalhando e só chegariam tarde da noite "GRAÇA A MERLIN".

Entramos na casa e meu queixo caiu. A decoração era impecável, cheio de coisas de bruxo, mas o surpreendente e que a casa era gigante por dentro, tudo graças à magia é claro.

- Bela casa – comentou a Lena e eu tive que concorda

- Vem vou mostrar seus quartos.

Falou o meu maroto levando nós ao andar superior que possuía uma sala no centro e varias portas.

- Alice, Aluado e o Frank quando chegar, vão ficar na quarto a esquerda – "esses três juntos não vai dar certo" – Lena você fica com o da direita. Almofadinhas o de sempre e você ruivinha fica de frente para o meu

Falou apontando para seu quarto e depois para o qual eu ia ficar. Senti sua aproximação por trás, e seus braços me abraçando pela cintura e suas mãos repousando na minha barriga, sua respiração estava próxima da minha orelha, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Se quiser pode ficar no meu quarto, não me importo em dividir

Balancei a cabeça corando enquanto o maroto ria.

_**Pov.**____**Alice**____**Fins**_

O quarto que eu dividiria com meu noivo e minha dupla era lindo e enorme. Tendo ao centro uma cama de casal gigante. A única pena que não seria apenas eu e o Frank ali.

- Lice ? – encarei o maroto loiro – por favor sem agarração do seu lado da cama, ok? – eu acenei – Não estou a fim de ver cenas para menores de 18 anos e não poder nem participar – falou ele piscando e eu corando – é obvio Lice, deixando claro eu prefiro o Frank – falou ele rindo e acabei acompanhando

- Por que dos risos? – falou a voz mais linda do mundo, pelo menos para mim

- FRANK – e corri para abraçá-lo. Mas algo deu errado.

Senti sendo puxada para trás e ir de encontro com Remo, fazendo um cair por cima do outro. "Tinha que pagar mico na frente do meu noivo?". Tentei me levantar, mas senti uma ponta do meu pé e doía muito, meus olhos já começavam a lacrimejar.

_**Pov.**____**Frank**____**Longbottom**_

Estava morrendo de ciúmes quando encontrarei minha noiva com aquele garoto. Mas a alegria estampada no rosto dela quando me viu, espantou por enquanto aquele sentimento. Dando margem a saudade que sentia pela minha bonequinha.

Ela tentou chegar até mim, mas acabou se acidentando no meio do caminho. Típico. Ia começar a rir quando escutei seu choro. Larguei as malas e fui socorre - lá, afastando o maroto no processo que se encontrava muito perto da Lice.

- Ai ai ai – chorava minha noiva segurando seu pé

Peguei a minha varinha e fiz um feitiço para imobilizar a perna e infelizmente com ajuda do outro garoto consegui colar - lá na cama.

- Calma meu amor, eu juro que vou fazer parar - falei. Eu nunca deixaria ela sofrer. Nunca.

_**Pov.**____**Marlene**____**Mckinnon**_

Já fazia 2 semanas desde o casamento da cara de cavalo e meu encontro com o vizinho gato e Gay. DUAS SEMANAS sendo ignorada pelo Sirius.

Eu tinha que fazer algo. Fui até seu quarto que ficava ao lado do James e de frente para o meu. Abri silenciosamente e não encontrei ninguém lá, apenas um barulho vindo do banheiro. E inconscientemente surgiram imagens censuradas na minha mente.

Dei um sorriso e ia preparar algo para ele não ter como me ignorar.

"Iria ser fácil de mais"

_**Pov.**____**Sirius**____**Black**_

Demorei um bom tempo na banheira pensando. Não tinha mais graça se aproveitar do corpo feminino que eu possuía sem a Lena. Contudo ela ainda não havia contado todos os detalhes com aquela coisa louca.

Teria que fazê-la falar. E já sabia como.

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Depois de quase uma hora tentando trazer a ruiva para meu quarto, ficar só comigo, eu finalmente consegui.

Nós beijávamos na maior parte do tempo, não iria perde a chance de ter aqueles lábios perfeitos contra os meu, do contato da sua língua com a minha. Demorei muito tempo para ter - lá e não iria desperdiçar essa chance. Nunca.

Quando parava, eu fazia desenhos na sua barriga gigante ou apenas acariciavas seus cabelos. Ela por sua fez arranhava minha nuca e despenteava, se fosse possível, os meus cabelos.

Puxei a para colocar deitada contra meu ombro, enquanto minha mão ficava sobre a sua barriga descoberta.

- Jay? – eu nunca tinha gostado deste apelido até ouvi-lo por aquela voz

- Sim? – falei entre seus cabelos ruivos e muito perto da sua tentadora e pequena orelha

- Eu quero – eu mordisquei o lóbulo inferior e depois acresentei um beijo atrás daquela parte do seu corpo. Escutei um suspiro e sorri.

- Você quer? – a minha voz saiu grave e baixa enquanto beijava a linha da sua orelha até o seu pescoço. E refazendo o caminho até bem perto dos seus lábios, e recomeçando em seguida.

- E-eu – mordi de leve a pele branquinha do seu pescoço, chupando e passando a língua ali. Sentindo o gosto maravilhoso daquela bruxinha. Logo escutei um novo suspiro – James para – falou com a voz fraca quase implorando

- Você quer que eu pare? – não dei chance para ela responder e beijei aqueles lábios volumosos e fui correspondendo com o mesmo desejo – eu acho que não – murmurei contra seus lábios e voltei ao beijo.

_**Pov.**____**Remo**____**Lupin**_

Estava numa das cenas mais estranha da minha vida. E olha que eu já vivi muita coisa estranha. Estava eu, a Alice e o Frank deitados na cama gigante, nesta ordem, enquanto um velho que era o curandeiro que foi chamado pelo noivo desesperado "Até parecia que foi ele que machucou o pé"

- Pronto – "ALELUIA, ele esta aqui a 1 hora" – A senhorita Fins tem que ficar de repouso por algumas horas para não ocorrer falha no feitiço

"Isso que ele é um excelente curandeiro, não consegue nem arrumar um pé na hora. DROGA."

Três pessoas numa cama, o ciumento, a louca e o lobisomem. Meu sonho. Bufei.

_**Pov.**____**Lílian**____**Evans**_****

Quando interrompemos o beijo, nem me lembrava de onde eu estava, queria mais. Ambos estávamos ofegantes, mas mesmo assim o maroto continuava com seus beijos no meu pescoço e descendo até a base do meu decote e subindo novamente.

- Jay – Bufei contrariada quando ele subiu de novo as caricias.

"Hormônios de gravidez. E obvio que tudo por causa deles"

- O que você quer meu Lírio? - falou com voz baixa e grave contra a minha pele me fazendo arrepiar e meu estomago revirar.

Sua respiração contra o meu pescoço me fazia quase perde a razão e implorar para ele continuar a me beijar. Mas graça a Merlin o desejo de comer cachorro quente era maior.

- James – empurrei o maroto fazendo me encarar – eu estou com desejo - "Porque eu fui falar essa palavra? Ele esta sorrindo igual um idiota e já ta vindo me beijar de novo. E claro devo estar igual um tomate – de comer cachorro quente

E assim acabei com o nosso clima, droga, eu queria os dois na mesma intensidade. Ignorem esse comentario.

Podemos pegar o Almofadinhas e cozinhar, que tal? - comentou meio contrariado, mas nunca perdendo o humor – Apesar que não deve ficar muito bom. Deve ser toxico – Boiei. Tudo bem que o Sirius se comporta como um cachorro, mas senti que perdia uma piada interna. Droga.

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_****

Depois da Lily acabar com clima, eu xinguei todas as gerações do professor de porções, porque se não fosse ele a ruiva não ia querer comer nada perto da hora H. Então tive que tomar um banho frio, para tentar me aliviar do desejo que consumia meu corpo.

Quando terminei fomos a cozinha fazer "Almofadinhas quente".

Eu quis pegar o único cachorro que eu conheço, mas seu quarto estava fechado. E meu Lírio nem deixou eu ir pegar a varinha. Ela estava com fome. Droga. O que será que ele esta fazendo de porta fechada? Nunca o vi trancar nada. Estranho, quando terminar aqui vou invadir aquele quarto.

- Então Li, como se faz cão quente? - perguntei mais animado, colocando o avental e a emburrando para uma cadeira. Devia cansar ter que andar com um barrigão daqueles.

"Hoje eu serei o mestre cuca"

_**Pov.**____**Remo**____**Lupin**_

Eu vou matar alguém. Vou me matar. Respira. Conte até 1.000 quem sabe assim meu lado assassino não se revele. Talvez eu me esqueça deles, meus companheiros de quarto.

1...6 – sons – 7 ...20 – suspiros – 20 ...30 – sons de beijos – 30..45 – gemido – 50 ...67 – estão puxando meu braço e eu sinto ele encostar em alguém

"POR FAVOR MERLIN QUE NÃO SEJA NADA DO FRANK"

88...90 – barulho de roupas sendo arrancadas – 91,92,93 – mais gemidos - 94,95,96 - respiração ofegantes - 97,98,99 - percebemos movimentações do outro lado da cama, nem um pouco "normais''

- CHEGAAA – berrei, fazendo os dois outros se afastarem e rirem da minha cara, eles estavam provocando um lobisomem sem coleira e pronto para matá-los - Deu os DOIS

- Lupin, cala a boca – revirei os olhos me contendo para não esganar o noivo da Lice – eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes para fazer agora. Então calado que eu vou continuar onde parei – falou beijando novamente a sua noiva

- VAI SE TOMAR NO C...

- DEU OS DOIS – berrou a menina muito vermelha – vamos jogar xadrez

" Eu realmente vou matar alguém"

_**Pov.**____**Marlene**____**Mckinnon**_

Transformei o quarto num dos sonhos eróticos do Six. A sala da Professora Mcgonagall.

Na época que soube desse seu desejo ainda era completamente mulher e ele sempre comentava que usava um lingerie vermelha.

Atualmente isso ficaria muito estranho então optei por uma cueca Box vermelha e encostei-me à mesa. Esperando.

_**Pov.**____**Sirius**____**Black**_

Quando sair do banheiro era para mim entrar no meu quarto e não na sala da Mcgonagall. "Estou tendo alucinações e nem bebi ainda. ADOREI".

Entrei com cuidado, apesar de ser tudo fruto da minha mente super desenvolvida, mas quando vi a "garota" em cima da mesa, a ficha caiu. Estava dentro de um dos meus sonhos eróticos. Fazer coisas na sala de aula da pessoa mais severa que eu conheço, para provar que ninguém manda em mim. Se eu quero, eu vou fazer, ou talvez seja o desejo de fazer algo proibido.

Quase agarrei ela, quase.

A Lena com certeza tem culpa no cartório e eu ia descobrir o que ela fez hoje. Esse clima era perfeito para meu plano. Avancei até ela, beijando todo seu peito, aranhando suas costas e descendo cada vez mais perto do ventre. Escutei ela soltar um suspiro.

"Ia ser muito fácil arrancar a verdade agora"

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Após a ruivinha ter escrito para mim ingredientes e modo de fazer "Almofadinhas cozido, frito, assado ou sei lá o que era".

Expulsei-a da cozinha, dizendo que ela não podia me ajudar estando com barrigão gigante e lindo "eu sei e a primeira vez da minha vida que eu acho isso. Estranho". E também não poderia me fazer companhia, pois iria me distrair. Ficaria olhando aqueles olhos maravilhosos ou a beijando e bom a comida ia sair pior que agora.

_"__Ingredientes:__pão__de__hot__dog,__maionese,__aguá,__salsicha,__molho__de__tomade,__cebola,__batata__palha,__ervilha__e__milho__  
><em>_Modo__de__fazer:__Corte__os__pães__no__sentido__do__comprimento,__sem__separar__as__duas__partes.__Passe__um__pouco__de__maionese.__Encha__a__panela__até__3/4__da__capacidade,__com__água.__Coloque__em__fogo__alto__e__espere__ferver.__Coloque__as__salsichas__na__água.__Deixe__ferver__por__5__minutos.__Escorra.__Faça,__em__cada__uma__delas,__um__corte__no__sentido__longitudinal. __  
><em>_Coloque__uma__salsicha__em__cada__pão,__cubra__com__molho__de__tomate__feito__junto__ao__preparo__da__salsicha.__Além__de__mais__maionese,__batata__palha,__ervilha__e__milho.__"_

Mãos a obra. Só tem um problema o que ser salsicha?

_Pov.__Lílian__Evans_

Após se expulsa da cozinha, corri até o quarto do meu maroto atrás da sua capa da invisibilidade.

"Como isso soa estranho. Devo estar mesmo doida. Meu maroto? Punf"

Tive que fazer um feitiço convocativo e logo desci para cozinha para espiar o novo cozinheiro. Ele usava apenas um short e o avental. Estava muito sexy. IGNORE.

CENAS FORTES

_**Pov.**____**Marlene**____**Mckinnon**_

Sentia seus lábios em meu peito, suas mãos estavam-me aranhando, meu corpo se arrepiava e minha mente desejava por mais.

- Si-sirius – falei ofegando quando este abriu o botão da minha calça e tocando sua mão no meu órgão pulsante.

- Leninha isso só é começo – falou com sorriso maroto abaixando as minhas calças e a cueca. Deu um singelo beijo na parte que mais ansiavam seu toque, me fazendo tremer – Que mais? – apenas acenei, sua língua correu por "ele" – O que você fez com aquele vizinho da Lily?

-Na-nada – ele parou a carícia

- Para eu continuar Lena tens que me contar tudo 

- Não tem nada – falei braba, queria mais e ele sabia disso.

Senti sua boca o engolindo e gemi. Logo vi seu rosto a minha frente e sua voz no meu ouvido

- Já sabe o que fazer – seus dedos corriam por todo o meu corpo me provocando, sua língua às vezes passava na minha orelha – conte para mim

Ele me beijo, provocando meu corpo, passando seus lábios por todas minhas zonas eróticas, levando os dedos experientes a "ele". Mas sempre parava antes de mais. Isso estava me enlouquecendo.

- ELE ME BEIJO – berrei e vi o maroto me encarar com raiva. MERDA.

Fim da cenas fortes

_**pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Salsicha. O que é?

A Lily não disse que era cachorro quente? Então acho que vou ter que matar um cachorro. Não vai dar para ser o Almofadinhas porque a minha mãe não vai deixar.

Mas tem aquele cachorro da vizinha que é muito chato. A tal de salsicha deve ser uma parte do cachorro. Vou perguntar para alguém, depois de mata-ló.

Aparatei.

*

Estava no terreno do vizinho chamando o cachorro chato.

- Cachorrinho? Cachorro? – nada daquela coisa – Cachorrão? – agora ele aparece – Tchauzinho

Peguei a faca e comecei correr atrás do bichano

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

Matei o cachorro. EU SOU UM ASSASINO, ME MATEM, VOU CORTAR MEUS PULSOS. Deu parei, acabou o momento emo.

Respira, você não o matou, ele caiu e tropeçou numa altura de noventa metros e a faca acidentalmente caiu da sua mão. Apenas isso. Tudo um grande acidente. Ele morreu rápido e sem dor.

Recolhi o corpo e segundo um trouxa que achei na rua, todo homem tem sua salsicha. Pelo menos a Lily pediu de um cachorro e não de um cervo "GRAÇAS MERLIN".

Voltei para minha cozinha e preparei aquela comida Obvio usando luva não ia tocar na salsicha do outro.

Além de usar magia para limpar o molho que foi parar nas paredes. Pude finalmente correr até a minha ruivinha para lhe dar seu cachorro quente e voltar por onde paramos antes lá no meu quarto.

****_**Pov.**____**Sirius**____**Black **_**  
><strong>  
>Eu ia me vingar da Mckinnon na mesma moeda. OBVIO que não vou ficar com um homem e sim uma gostosa e ainda fazer T-O-D-O-S ver.<p>

Qual o melhor lugar para achar mulher? Isso mesmo shopping.

Era nessa coisa abominável que eu me encontrava e não foi difícil achar um monte de gostosa.

Vou tirar o atraso.

_**Pov.**____**Lílian**____**Evans**_

A Lena estava trancada no quarto planejando algo caso o Sirius realmente se vingasse. O casal de noivos quase se engolia do lado do Remo que tentava inutilmente ler um livro.  
>Quando o James apareceu com um pão, com uma gosma vermelha e algo que lembrava uma carne apodrecida.<p>

- Seu cachorro cozido – falou sorrindo

"QUE NOJO"

- O-obrigado – falei pegando aquela coisa na mão.

O maroto me fitava esperando que eu comesse. Seus olhos brilhavam. Eu tenho que o distrair e jogar isso fora AGORA.

- James eu vou lá pegar um pouco de suco de abobara para comer junto, porque não ajuda o Remo? – falei tensa

- Eu já trouxe Lírio e Remo eu fiz um monte vou convocar para todos vocês – falou feliz, enquanto todos nós pensávamos como íamos sumir com aquilo.

_**Pov.**____**Alice**____**Fins**_

James entregou para todos nós aquela coisa nojenta que mais parecia um bicho morto e com uma gosma vermelha lembrava sangue, sorrindo como criança.

Alguém tinha que sumir com esse maroto daqui, ou as comidas antes que eles nós force a comer aquilo.

- Jim? – falou uma voz vinda da lareira, fazendo o garoto ir até lá. Dando tempo para ruiva lançar um feitiço e sumir com a comida.

UFA.

_Pov.__James__Potter_

Meus pais iam ficar presos no ministério mais uma noite, por causa do Voldemort e suas "peças de natal". Quando voltei à sala todos já haviam comido tudo e a cara deles era de alegria.

EU SOU PERFEITO EM TUDO MESMO.

Fui até a minha ruivinha e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Te encontro dentro de 3 minutos no meu quarto

E subi. Ignorando o resto dos meus amigos. Tinha assuntos mais importantes para resolver.

*  
>Quase bem próximo de NC<p>

Estava do lado da porta quando senti o perfume da Lily e logo a própria Lily. Abracei por trás, repousando uma das minhas mãos no seu ventre e a outra afastando seus cabelos cor de cobre e dando um beijo em na sua nuca. E percebi se arrepiar.

Corri os beijos para seus pescoço, enquanto a minha mão entrava por baixo da sua blusa e a outra a virava para ficar de frente para mim.

- Te amo minha ruivinha – falei com a voz baixa e a beijei.

No começo foi apenas um simples selinho, porém logo o desejo que sentíamos um por outro aumentava. Mordi seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem que logo foi concedida.

Eu explorava cada canto da sua boca, sentindo nossas línguas travar uma batalha sexual. Minhas mãos a traziam para mais perto, as delas brincavam com meu cabelo despenteado.

Meus dedos corriam pela sua cintura, entrando pó baixo da blusa e a levantando. A ruiva fazia a mesma coisa, mas aranhava de leve a minha barriga e logo tive que me separar para tirar deixa - lá tirar a minha blusa.

E senti seus lábios em meu pescoço, me enlouquecendo e aquecendo toda parte do meu corpo. Meu órgão reprodutor pulsava querendo atenção.

- Acho que isso está desigual ruivinha – apontando para mim sem blusa e ela ainda com a dela

- Então faça algo – falou a menina corando e eu atendi seu pedido. Levantando sua blusa e a deixando apenas com sutiã preto de renda. E ofeguei. Ela era linda, perfeita.  
>Beijei nos lábios. Enquanto a levantava e senti suas pernas enrolar minha cintura e a levando para cama.<p>

_**Pov.**____**Lílian**____**Evans**_

Senti o lençol macio contra a minha pele, e os lábios do James se descolarem pelo meu pescoço. No qual ele mordia, lambia, beijava, chupava. Enquanto eu passava a minha mão naquele corpo perfeito a minha frente.

Eu só podia estar enlouquecendo, a minha mente berrava para sair dali, mas meu corpo implorava pelos seus toques.

Não senti o maroto abrindo o fecho do sutiã, apenas percebi isto quando ele se separou de mim para arrancar a peça. Senti a vergonha queimar dentro de mim, e procurei o lençol para me cobrir, mas o garoto impediu, sussurrando no meu ouvido

- Você é linda. Eu te amo. Eu te quero tanto que chega a doer – e como um passe de mágica a vergonha e toda a minha racionalidade foram dar uma voltinha.

A próxima coisa que senti foi seu beijo no vale dos meus seios. E escutei um barulho sair dentro da minha garganta. O maroto apenas riu e com as mãos experientes começou a brincar com o pico do meu seio. Enquanto eu me curva para trás, implorando por mais. E foi o que ele fez.

Beijo meu mamilo esquerdo e logo passou a língua por toda sua extensão por fim o sugando. Enquanto sua outra mão depois de aperta meu sei direito correu pela minha barriga, cintura até chegar às minhas nádegas me puxando para mais perto.

Colando nossos corpos e sentindo toda sua excitação contra a minha pele. Gemi alto e pude senti o maroto se empolgando com meu som e sua excitação aumentando.

- JAMES? LILIAN? – alguém bateu na porta

MERDA!

**Ai está a part 1 espero que gostem e cometem *-* Beijoos **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Olá**____**gente..desculpa**____**a**____**demora.**____**Ai**____**esta**____**o**____**resto**____**do**____**capitulo.**___

_**Pov.**____**Sirius**____**Black**_

SOCORRO! SOCORRO!

- ABRE LOGO ESSA DROGA DE PORTA, PONTAS – berrei

- EU VOU TE MATAR BLACK – berrou a voz da futura assassina

- AAAAH

**Flashback**

Já andava a meia hora e não tinha achado nenhuma gostosa que queria me queria. Eu sei também estou chocado. Acho que todas necessitam de óculos.

- Oi – falou uma garota tão feia quanto o Snape, uma morcega – Soube que gostaria de companhia, eu também – falou piscando

- Olá – peguei a minha varinha e vi que ela não fez nenhuma expressão – você é bruxa? – perguntei quando a transformava em uma Angelina Jolie. Bem melhor.

- Meu primo é – falou sorrindo

- Vamos dar uma volta?

- Claro, você é muito bonita – eu a puxei para um beijo, tinha que acabar esse celibato, mas ela beijava MUITO mal, mas babava que beijava. Nojinho, como diz a Lice.

Ficamos dando voltas, enquanto ela falava sem parar e tentava inutilmente me beijar de novo. Ela seria perfeita para minha vingança.

Quando aparatei junto com a garota na casa dos Potter. A grande maioria se encontrava na sala, menos o casal vinte.

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

- Eu vou matar o Sirius- falei contendo a minha raiva, quando eu e a Li terminávamos de colocar nossas roupas

Aquele projeto de amigo tinha que atrapalhar justo na hora H. Meu corpo ainda queimava de desejo pela ruivinha que agora estava morrendo de vergonha se recusando a me encarar

- PONTAS PONTAS – berrou o idiota do outro lado da porta

Vi a minha baixinha tremer com o berro, provavelmente pensando se alguém descobrisse o que estávamos preste a fazer. Segurei seu braço e a forcei me encarar e percebi seus olhos verdes vivo cautelosos.

- Lírio, eu te amo. Não precisa ficar envergonhada, isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde para todo mundo. A única diferença e que alguns fazem por amor outro apenas pelo prazer. E nós vamos fazer quando chegar a agora e vai ser por amor Li – vi aqueles olhos que tanto amam brilharem, seus lábios inchados se abrirem em meio sorriso e as suas bochechas corar – Eu te amo. Mas agora eu vou matar aquele cão sarnento – fazendo a rir

"Ela também quer se vingar do pulguento"

_**Pov.**____**Marlene**____**Mckinnon**_

VOU MATAR O SIRIUS.

Ele esta namorando com o meu corpo, como ele esta namorando? Eu não estou com ciúmes, só protegendo meu corpo.

Escutei o barulho dos meus amigos vindo atrás de mim e a porta do quarto abrir "Hum sozinho no quarto o maior tempão. HUMM". A nova-ex-namorada do futuro cadáver implorava para não tacar a faca no Six.

"Mas adoraria tacar nela, enfiando lentamente e depois mergulhando de novo"

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – falou o James muito brabo

"Acho que ele não gostou da intromissão"

- O Sirius esta namorando aquela garota e a Lena quer o matar – falou o Remo preocupado

- Posso ajudar Lena? - perguntou o maroto de óculos com brilho estranho nos olhos

- Claro James.

_**Pov.**____**Sirius**____**Black**_

- Vocês não podem privar o mundo de mim, o ser mais belo, mais perfeito, mais..

- CALA A BOCA – berraram todos, ferindo o meu pequeno ego

- Lena se você me matar e bem possível que aconteça algo com você – falei desesperado – e você Pontas, se tocar o dedo em mim sua mãe te deixar de castigo pelo resto da sua vida – completei feliz

- DROGA, esqueci disso – falou a Lena

- Pulgento posso não te matar, mas você é um maroto existem outras formas de se vingar – MERDA – Vamos Li

- Pimentinha, por favor. Não deixa esse garoto mal fazer isso comigo – falei fazendo cara de cão que caiu da mudança

- Não me envolva nisso Sirius, e pimentinha e sua mãe  
>- Não Pimentinha, ela é uma Vaca gorda, chata, feia e muito má<p>

- NUNCA MAIS OLHA NA MINHA CARA SEU IDIOTA – falou a Lena

- Vamos minha namorada – falou a KATECHATA

"merda"

- vamos jogar verdade e conseqüência – falei. Atraindo atenção de todos.

_**Pov.**____**Remo**____**Lupin**_

O pontas pegou a garrafa enfeitiçada do seu pai para jogos iguais a esses. No qual nós força a falar a verdade e não cumprir o desafio resultado na maior dor de barriga do século, que duraria 3 meses. A boca respondia e base perguntava.

Giramos a garrafa e :

**ALICE****X****KATE**

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou a Lice

- Desafio

IH lá vem problemas, a Lice esta sorrindo que nem o Almofadinhas e olhando para mim. AHH

- Quero que você beije o pé do Remo – DROGA – bem lentamente

A atual namorado Sirius veio me olhando com pavor. Eu não havia tomado banho desde que sair da escola e depois de correr para impedir um assassinato. Não devia estar com os melhores cheiros. Mas a garota não desistiu e cumpriu a promessa me fazendo cócegas na sola do pé.

_**Pov.**____**3°**____**pessoa **_

**JAMES****X****SIRIUS **

- E ai? O que vai querer, pulguento? - perguntou o moreno 1

- Cala boca VIADO, e eu quero desafio – falou o moreno 2 sorrindo

- CERVO por favor e viado é teu pai - comentou o maroto de óculos

- Viado é obvio que não é, eu nasci. Mas idiota com certeza – falou rindo

- Quero que você – falou o James com um sorriso maroto – flerte com o primeiro homem que passar na rua e se ele não te der o fora tem que beijar

- O QUE? – berrou o Sirius

- Isso é a minha vingança – falou rindo

- Eu não vou fazer isso – tremeu – AI QUE DOR DE BARRIGA DOS INFERNO. Vou fazer. Mas não se preocupa vou ganhar o maior fora do universo

Sai o garoto deixando todos rindo da situação

_**Pov.**____**Sirius**____**Black**_

Tudo bem. É simples.

Transfigurei as minhas roupas em trapos, pintei meu rosto e corpo de tinta preta, comi muita cebola, passei uma loção do Pedro – simplesmente horrível e corri para frente da casa. Deixando todos para trás espiando, enquanto a Marlene tentava me matar, por destruir sua bela imagem RÁ, foi ela que começou ficando com o GAY.

Para o meu azar ou talvez minha alegria o primeiro homem, bom pelo menos em teoria, que apareceu foi o loiro oxigenado do Lúcio Malfoy e minha querida e horrível prima Nacisa Black. O casal de albinos andava como se tivessem com saco de posta embaixo do nariz, como eles dizem "classe"

- E ai doutor – falei abraçando o Malfoy e empurrando a minha amada prima para uma poça de lama "OPS" – deixa essa baranga e vem fugir com a gostosona aqui – e deixei meu hálito de cebola na sua cara – vamos ser muito felizes gatão

- Desinfeta sua trouxa imunda esta sujando minhas veste –" IDIOTA" – Vamos Ciça  
>Antes dele ajudar a mulher, agarrei e fingir querer beijar o albino que logo berrou<p>

- ME LARGA SEU VERME, LOUCA

- Vamos sair meu loirinho? – Falei debochadamente. Mas como isso é demais para aquele cérebro albino, ele achou que estava arrasando corações. Pobre coitado, todos querem ser um Sirius Black, mas ninguém consegue.

- NUNCA - pegou a Ciça e saíram correndo

Acabou o desafio. Finalmente.

_**Pov.**____**3°**____**pessoa**_

**REMO****X****LÍLIAN **

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou o maroto

- Verdade – respondeu a garota

- Que chata Li – falou a Lena

- É verdade – começou o maroto CDF – que você gostaria de beijar o Pontas? – desafio

- NÃO – respondeu a garota fazendo o James fechar a cara. Porém ela começou aperta a barriga e berrou – SIM

Todos encaram a ruiva perplexos, enquanto o Pontas sorria e comentou:

- Podemos resolver isso agora ruivinha

- CALA BOCA POTTER – berrou a garota muito vermelha, girando a garrafa novamente

**SIRIUS****X****FRANK **

- E ai Frank o que vais querer? – exclamou o Sirius

-Desafio

- Hoje a noite, vocês três – apontou para o próprio Frank, sua noiva e o Aluado – vão aproveitar aquela cama gigante e fazer..

- NÃO NÃO – berrou Lice e o Remo completou – Você não pode nós força a fazer nada e o desafio do Frank

- Eles tem razão – comentou a ruiva

- Droga – murmurou o animago – Então quero que você Frank fique 24 horas vestido e se comportando como uma mulher

E girou mais uma vez a garrafa

**MARLENE****X****LÍLIAN**  
>- Lily nada de verdade, então como só sobrou desafio – falou a garota confiante<br>enquanto a ruiva apenas concordava – Você vai lá em cima coloca sua roupa mais sexy e desce. Porque você vai dançar Britney Spears pro James – finalizou a morena  
>-O QUE?<br>- Olha a dor de barriga Li – comentou e se virou para o garoto – e você James me deve uma  
>- Todas Lena, todas - comentou o maroto alegre<p>

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

A minha ruivinha apareceu com micro short jeans e um top preto . mesmo com aquele barrigão de 8 meses, ela estava muito sexy. Deixava-me louco por ela, todo meu corpo tremendo de desejo pela aquela menina.

- Eu não sei dançar de um jeito sexy, Lena – falou a minha baixinha muito corada

- é só rebolar pimentinha – comentou o Sirius – se você não tivesse "grávida" do Pontas, eu te pegava – falou piscando

Joguei uma almofada no meu ex-melhor amigo e fixei meus olhos na Lily. Talvez ela o preferisse a mim. Mas para minha felicidade ela revirou os olhos e disse:

- Sem comentário Sirius - e eu completei – Resumindo pegava uma ova

Levantei-me e abracei a minha ruiva e falei para todos

- Ela é minha, apesar dela ainda não admitir que eu sou o amor da vida dela – todos riram, a se eles souberem o que o Sirius tinha atrapalhado

- Vai dançar AGORA – berrou Alice feliz – vou colocar aquela musica que mãe da Lena nós ensinou.

E som da melodia de How I Roll encheu o ar (**.**)  
><em>Burn<em>_it__all__down__  
><em>_Need__to__buy__another__round__  
><em>_Tell__to__loud__up__the__sound__of__the__speaker__  
><em>_Knee__socks__  
><em>_Put__tequila__on__the__rocks__  
><em>_Till__you__make__your__body__pops__to__the__speaker_

A Lily começou a rebolar e acabei fixando os meus olhos no seu corpo, eles corriam olhando cada detalhe, subindo para seu decote e descendo pelas suas coxas e fixando naquela área que tanto mexia com seu balanço, claro que sem segunda intenção

_Burn__it__all__down__  
><em>_Need__to__buy__another__round__  
><em>_Tell__to__loud__up__the__sound__of__the__speaker__  
><em>_Show__your__knee__socks__  
><em>_Put__tequila__on__the__rocks__  
><em>_Till__you__make__your__body__pops__to__the__speaker_

- Se solta – falou a Lena  
>Logo a ruiva começou atender o pedido da amiga e já dançava de maneira mais sensual, rebolando, girando, descendo, subindo, passando a mão pelo seu corpo, me enlouquecendo aos poucos. Fazendo todo meu corpo queimar.<p>

_(I__wanna__go)__downtown__where__my__posses__at__  
><em>_(Because__I__got)__nine__lives__like__a__kitty__kat__  
><em>_(You__wanna__roll,__that's__how__I__roll)_

- VAI LÁ PIMENTINHA – berrou o Sirius. Enquanto a ruiva mexia todo o corpo no ritmo da musica

(_I__wanna__go)__ding-ding__when__I__hear__that__bass__  
><em>_(I'm__not__a__douse)__my__finger__if__you__wanna__taste__  
><em>_(You__better__know,__that's__how__I__roll)_

Eu estava tentando me controlando, mas este já estava no meu limite. Quando ela parou de dançar, seu corpo estava ofegante, seu rosto vermelho por causa do seu esforço e os fios ruivos grudados no seu corpo. Linda.

"Acho que necessito de bom banho de água fria, mas também tenho quer ter um deste show vip, só eu e ela, com uma cama bem próxima."

- Lilian e melhor você lá comer algo e descansar – comentou o Aluado – você esta grávida lembra? - Nós dois acenamos

- Vamos Li? - Peguei a no colo e fui levá-la para a cozinha, apesar de ter outras idéias na mente, mas primeiro o bem estar da minha bonequinha. Ela estava pálida, não devia ter deixado ela ter continuado com aquilo. Mas eu queria que ela continuasse. Droga.

_**Pov.**____**3°**____**pessoa**_

A brincadeira durou até a madrugada. Logo após o show da Lily, os trocados expulsaram a Kate da casa, enquanto o casal se beijava na cozinha, mas logo foram interrompidos pelos chamados dos amigos.

Continuaram apenas com desafios. Resultando em um James dançando macarena, Alice vendo bala na rua, Remo desfilando de cueca no meio da estrada, Lena comendo 1kg de couve de Bruxelas, da Lily ficar sentada no colo do maroto de óculos até o fim da noite, do Sirius beber um garrafa de whisky de fogo e o Frank se declarar para uma privada.

Na manhã seguinte era véspera de natal. Senhor e senhora Potter só chegariam a noite e ainda não conseguiram ver a ruiva grávida, deixando a senhora Potter angustiada pensando na irresponsabilidade do seu filho – ela ainda não sabia da verdade sobre a gravidez.

A responsabilidade da ceia ficou encarregado pelos jovens bruxos, as garotas foram fazer a comida e os garotos a decoração.

_**Pov.**____**Lílian**____**Evans**_

A ceia já estava pronta e a decoração apesar de simples estava perfeita. Os outros se arrumavam para começar as comemorações, eu já estava pronta usava um vestido soltinho azul marinho, meia calça preta e botas cano longo também preta, meu cabelo estava solto com leves ondas.

Olhava a vista que a varanda da casa dos Potter possuía.

Senti seu perfume primeiro e não tardou suas mãos envolverem minha cintura e seu rosto repousar a curva do meu pescoço.

- Uma flor pelos seus pensamento? – falou conjurando uma rosa vermelha – e duas flores por um beijo seu – conjurou 2 lírios brancos – aceita? – beijou meu rosto

- Apreciando a vista – comentei pegando a rosa e virando o meu corpo e ficando com nossos rostos quase colados – sobre o outro pedido – dei um beijo no seu rosto – ai esta. Agora meus lírios

Ele riu e me puxou para um beijo decente, um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimentos, nossas línguas dançavam sensualmente, seus braços me puxavam para mais perto.

- James? – chamou uma mulher e senti meu rosto corar

O maroto virou-se e pude encarar a senhora Potter, uma mulher baixinha, magricela, de cabelos negros e olhos do mesmo tom do que do James

- Merlin – falou a mulher assustada fixando os olhos na minha barriga

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_

- Olá mãe – falei baixinho me colocando na frente da ruiva e entrelaçando nossas mãos

– Essa é Lílian Evans – completei quando eu vi o primeiro indicio que ela ia me matar, ou seja, o tom azul do seu rosto

- Olá querida, sou Sarah Potter – falou simpática toda raiva sendo dirigida apenas a mim

-Prazer Senhora Potter

- Pode me chamar de Sarah. Agora você James Andrew Potter – meu sorriso despencou – seu irresponsável – CALUNIA. Eu sou um santo. – Temos muito que conversa falou apontando a saída da varanda

Dei um selinho na minha ruivinha e segui minha mãe até seu quarto.

- Então seu irresponsável, acho que esta na hora de você crescer. Aceitar a responsabilidade de ser pai. Achar um emprego e claro casar

–CASAR?

- A menina já deve estar quase ganhando o meu neto. Eu sou muito nova para isso. Jim eu tenho cara de avó? – perguntou desesperada

- Não mãe e você não vai ser avó de verdade – e relatei a historia completa.

- Mas você estão namorando? – perguntou ela contente

- Acho que sim, mãe – falei envergonhado e vir O sorriso aparecer no rosto da minha mãe

- Ela é linda, Jim

_**Pov.**____**3°**____**pessoa**_

A véspera de natal foi tranqüila, todos beberam, comeram, conversaram e se divertiram.

Lena e o Sirius fizeram as pazes e rumaram para um canto da sala enquanto se falavam em sussurros.

Alice e Frank combinavam coisas sobre o casamento e trocando palavras carinhosas. Remo conversava com Pedro, que tinha voltado da viagem com os pais com expressão muito cansada.

James cumprimentava os amigos dos pais e conversava muito com a ruiva. Esta andava muito cansada, com dores nas costas e nos pés e acabou indo se deitar cedo. Minutos depois sendo seguida pelo maroto de cabelos arrepiados.

O maroto entrou no quarto da ruiva e encontrou a menina saindo do banho usando uma camisola rosa bebê e com as mãos nas costas. A barriga estava enorme e muito pesada.

- Vem meu Lírio, vou te fazer uma massagem nos seus pés, costas e – deu um sorriso malicioso e sussurrou no seu ouvido – a onde mais você desejar – fazendo a garota corar.

_**Pov.**____**Lílian**____**Evans**_

James foi até o banheiro e voltou com o meu pote de hidratante e se ajoelhou a minha frente – eu estava sentada na beirada da cama.

O maroto começou a massagear os meus pés e logo subiram para minha panturrilha, joelhos, coxas, apertando-as. Sua mão tentou subir ainda mais, mas impedir antes que isso saísse do controle igual da ultima vez

- Jay seus pais estão em casa – ele fez uma careta e foi para atrás de mim massagear minhas costas e deu um beijo no meu pescoço e depois fazendo uma trilha deles até minha orelha, mordendo o meu lóbulo inferior

- Lírio a porta esta fechada – e me puxou para seu colo, e me calando com um beijo intenso que fazia todo meu corpo implorar por mais.

Senti seus dedos correndo pelo meu corpo e os meus buscando uma fresta em sua camisa.

_**Pov.**____**James**____**Potter**_****

Suas mãos frias tocavam toda extensão da minha barriga e costa deixando um rastro de calor enorme por todo meu corpo.

Depois que passarem, pelo menos para mim, horas nos beijamos paramos entre selinhos e mordidas leves, para buscar ar. Mas meus lábios nunca saíram daquele corpo perfeito, correndo pelo seu pescoço até a altura do decote e voltando para seus lábios vermelhos e inchados.

Minhas mãos percorriam suas coxas apertando, subindo para sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto, fazendo pequenos círculos na sua barriga, correndo meus dedos pela sua costa e acariciando seus seios perfeitos a fazendo gemer.

Não sabia qual de nós imitias certos sons, mas isso não era importante. Finalmente a ruiva se livrou da minha camiseta e beijava meu pescoço me fazendo ofegar. Meu órgão masculino pulsava, pedindo atenção, sendo visível para ruiva que corou, mas antes dela me afastar a beijei com urgência. Estava começando a levantar a camisola, quando..

- ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM VESTIDOS O TIO ANDREW ESTÁ VINDO PARA CÁ – berrou o Sirius

Nós separamos no susto, a ruiva se encostou na cabeceira da cama, respirando com dificuldades e eu voltei a fazer massagem nos seus pés. Meu pai entrou e pude perceber o alivio no seu rosto por nós encontrar vestidos. Qual o problema com meu pais, eu sou quase um padre.

- Jim? Eu preciso falar com você – falou meu pai, me despedir da ruiva e o segui

_**Escritório**____**do**____**Senhor**____**Potter**_

- O que foi pai? – perguntei assim que sentei no seu escritório

- James, você esta namorando a senhorita Evans pelo que sua mãe andou me contando – eu acenei, não tinha porque negar depois do flagra que minha mãe nós deu – Então só para lembrar, eu não quero ser avô de verdade muito cedo, ok? – eu ri – Mas gostaria de te contar sobre a Ordem da Fênix. É uma organização fundada pelo professor Dumbledore para enfrentar você-sabe-quem e seus seguidores

Meu pai começou explicar seu funcionamento e convidou eu e os marotos para participar dela, assim que saímos da escola. É claro concordei.

_**Pov.**____**Lílian**____**Evans**_

O dia de natal foi perfeito comemos, dançamos, cantamos, jogamos, brincamos na neve, namorei e sem tirar os presentes.  
>Remo ganhou vários livros e um relógio (dos marotos); Pedro vários doces; Alice ganhou roupa, maquiagem e jóias (do seu noivo); Frank recebeu livros, doces e perfume (da sua noiva).<br>Sirius ganhou dos marotos uma caixa contendo todos os tipos de coisas necessárias para pregar uma peça em alguém, da Lena uma lingerie vermelha, de mim um livro sobre transportes trouxas – segundo o James o sonho do Sirius é ter uma moto, dos noivos doces e dos donos da casa um canivete multifuncional. Da sua casa, o maroto recebeu uma carta dizendo que infelizmente ele sobrevirá mais um ano e um livro sobre puros sangues.  
>A Marlene ganhou roupas de quase todo mundo, menos dos marotos que lhe deram um livro "100 passos para ser um Homem com H maiúsculo"<br>James recebeu dos seus familiares doces, dos seus pais um kit para cuidar da sua vassoura, dos noivos livros sobre quadribol, da Lena um manual de ser um namorado perfeito e de mim uma blusa preta e um relógio.  
>Já eu ganhei roupas das meninas, da minha irmã um vaso horrível, do meu pai um aparelho trouxa (notebook), doces do Pedro, livros do Frank e Remo, lingerie preta do Sirius (acho que ainda estou vermelha), brincos do senhor Potter, um guia de como ser uma boa bruxa do lar da senhora Potter e um colar lindo de ouro com um pingente de coração do James. Este abria e tinha uma foto minha e dele.<br>Voltamos para escola no dia seguinte devido eu estar preste a ganhar ao qualquer minuto. Eu não nem um pouco nervosa, só ando mais enjoada, com mais desejos, indo banheiro direto, carente (coisa que o James amou), bipolar, cheia de dores, nem um pouco nervosa.  
><strong>FIM<strong>**DO****CAPITULO**

**Acabou****esse****capitulo,****espero****que****gostem****e****continue****comentando****adoro****comentários****de****vocês.****Beijos.****Desculpa****os****erros****de****português,****sei****que****vivo****tento****vários,****mas****estou****sem****tempo****para****corrigir****e****sem****tirar****que****tenho****sério****problemas****com****gramática.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 8 – Confusões em dobro

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Estava andando pelo castelo pensando em certo maroto, como de uma hora para outra, se tornamos estranhos por causa de uma vingança. Pelo jeito o Black não morre tão cedo, era só pensar no trasgo e ele aparece encostado na porta do salão principal me esperando. Eu o ignorei

- Lena, como nós chegamos neste ponto? Nem brigamos, apenas se afastamos – falou o maroto e eu apenas dei de ombros – Vamos tentar de novo – eu acenei, gostava da companhia dele – Prazer Sirius Black, madame – beijou as minhas mãos, me fazendo ri

- Marlene Mckinnon, senhor Black – me curvei numa tentativa de comprimento do século passado.

- Um banho de chuva, madame? – perguntou sorrindo

- Claro senhor. Quem chegar por ultimo vai ser a mulher do Hagrid

Saímos correndo e acabamos chegando juntos nos jardins, demos as mãos, e continuamos correndo pela aquela extensão de grama. Deixando a chuva molhar nossos corpos, ensopar nossos cabelos e frio penetrar nossa pele.

Foi quando o maroto me beijou. Pela primeira vez, um beijo suave, carinhoso, fazendo o desejo aumentar ainda mais. Claro que isso tudo era atração física e amizade, nada mais que isso. Nunca me apaixonaria, ainda mais pelo o maior galinha deste colégio. Nunca.

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_

Eu e a Lice estávamos na biblioteca estudando quando uma garotinha de cabelos rosa Pink muito bonita, sentou ao meu lado com um enorme livro de defesa contra as artes das trevas e um expressão de estar encarando um bicho de trinta e sete cabeças.

- Oi – falei meio nervoso, não sabia de onde veio o impulso de querer ajudar a menina, mas agora era tarde de mais – Prazer Remo Lupin

- Ninfadora Tonks, mas por favor só Tonks, odeio meu nome – respondeu a menina com uma voz muito suave

- Seu nome é bonito – dei um sorriso quando ela balançava a cabeça – és prima do Sirius? – ela acenou – Ajuda? – apontei para o livro

- SIM SIM – falou animada e acabou derrubou o livro no chão e quando tentou pegar bateu a cabeça na mesa. Encarei a preocupado – Não foi nada. Desculpa, sou desastrada

Peguei o livro e sorri para a menina e comecei a explicar.

_Pov. Lílian Evans _

O quarto estava silencioso, todos estavam fazendo algo importante e eu estava cansada. A barriga estava pesada, meus movimentos mais lerdos, meu pés inchados, minha bexiga e estomago parecia não existir de tanto eu ir ao banheiro ou querer comer.

Escutei um barulho estranho na janela e ignorei. Deve ser o vento. Fiquei apenas passando as mãos no meu ventre. O barulho continuou. A curiosidade foi maior que o cansaço e me levantei com calma e abri a janela. E quase morri de susto.

- O QUE ESTAS FAZENDO AI? – perguntei assustada

James Potter estava na sua vassoura do lado de fora da minha janela e com uma cesta na mão.

- Oi Li, se você não desceu para sair comigo, trouxe o passei até você. Vamos fazer um piquenique – falou sorrindo, com aquele sorriso que fazia meu estomago dar um mortal

- Não devia estar estudando Jay? – Alguém tem que colocar juízo na cabeça daquele maroto

- Você esta estudando Li? – eu neguei e ele riu

- E você fala de mim depois

Começamos a comer, conversar e namorar, nós beijamos, fazíamos caricias um nos outros. Mas logo acabou era hora do treino de quadribol e depois veria o jantar.

Demos um longo beijo, que fez minhas pernas ficarem bambas, minha respiração ficar irregular, meu coração acelerar e um calor espelhar por todo meu corpo

- Até daqui a pouco meu Lírio – falou me dando mais um beijo – Te amo – e saiu voando.

_**Pov. Pedro Pettigrew**_  
>- Entendeu Rabicho, o que você tem que fazer? – falou um voz fria e arrastada – Não admito falhas<p>

- Sim milorde, a minha parte será perfeita

- Espero que seja, execute esta noite

Beijei a barra das suas vestes e senti o frio se apossar de mim. Não queria ir tão longe, mas era tarde de mais. Os marotos nunca me deram atenção, agora iriam se arrepender por isso.

O plano estava pronto para execução. Os demais comensais ou futuros comensais estavam na sua posição. Estava na hora de agir.

- Ei marotos 0 chamei eles assim que levantaram após o jantar – faz um tempo que não aprontamos

- é verdade, temos que mudar isso – comentou o Sirius e o James completou – sair da aponseitadoria

- Você não prestam

- CALA BOCA ALUADO – berramos nós 3

- O que vamos fazer? – falou o monitor

- Viu Remuxo já largou a posse de bom moço – debochou Almofadinhas

- Acho melhor as meninas subirem, a ruiva esta grávida – comentei – e a Lena pode acompanhar ela não? – elas tinham que concorda se não o plano ia por água baixo

- Concordo – berraram todos menos as duas meninas que fecharam a cara

- Meu Lírio, por favor – falou James quase implorando

- Lena depois eu te conto todos os detalhes. Dependendo do plano te chamo para ver de camarote – comentou o Sirius

As meninas concordaram e foram embora. Graças a Merlin

- E eu? –falou Alice, tinha esquecido ela

- Simples senhorita Fins – sorriu o Sirius enquanto expressava sua idéia – ou eu te estuporo ou ajuda o

Remo a nós encoberta

- Ajudo Remo – falou rapidamente

Minha parte do plano do Lord das Trevas estava executada. Só espero que os outros cumpram a deles.

_**Pov. Lílian Evans **_

- Calma Lena, anda mais devagar – falei ofegando, com as mãos na costa e outra na minha barriga

- Ruiva, não tenho culpa se você estar enorme e lerda – debochou a minha melhor amiga. Amiga assim para que Sonsarianos?

- Obrigada por me chamar de gorda, mas não precisa as minhas roupas provam por si mesma – falei emburrada a fazendo rir

- Deve ter um gigante ai dentro, um bebê igual o Hagrid era

-Muito engraçado – dei de língua

- Nós também achamos – comentou uma voz desconhecida e antes de emitir qualquer reação. Tudo sumiu.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

- Então Rabicho procure o Filch no mapa do maroto e coloque algumas distrações para ele, Remo e Lice vão até os professores e eu e o Pontas completamos o plano – falei no meu melhor tom conspiratório sorrindo maroto

Ia ser uma pequena peça. Nada muito elaborado. Filch ficaria entretido com as armadilhas falsas na ala nordeste, os professores seriam distraídos pelos acorrentados e nós iríamos colocar fogo no salão comunal das cobras

- Ora, ora se não é o Ranhoso

- Ranhosa, Pontas, loira de farmácia, mas com os mesmo cabelos ensebados. Temos que apresentar o shampoo – falei animado.

- Quietos os dois – falou Ranhoso achando que manda. Coitado – Potter o Lord das trevas mandou raptar a Li e a garota no corpo do Black

MARLENE? Ninguém sabe que estamos trocados

- Ranhoso porque você acha que eu vou acreditar justo em você. Um comensal da morte – desafiei e fui ignorado

- Potter – olhei pelo canto do olho e vi meu amigo pálido – se você gosta dela como vive anunciando pelo castelo, faça algo antes que levem a Ele – falou desesperado

Ele não pode estar falando serio. O que o Voldemort iria querer com elas. E ninguém dessa escola teria coragem de tocar na MINHA Lena ou na ruivinha do Pontas. É o Snape e o cara mal, e tudo uma armação.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

- Por que eu acreditaria em você? – perguntei tentando ignorar as ondas de medo que passavam pelo meu corpo

- Pelo mesmo motivo que vais atrás dela. Eles foram para floresta proibida

- Vem Almofadinhas – sai correndo, mas parei e berrei – Se for algum tipo de armação eu te mato Snape, se for verdade obrigado

E corri como nunca havia corrido antes. Só tinha espaço dentro de mim para um sentimento a esperança que o Snape esteja mentido, e só uma ação procurar a minha Lílian.

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Ai minha cabeça. Abri meus olhos, mas tudo que estava preto. Meu corpo doía. Tatei as cegas atrás da ruivinha, porém só achava algo que lembrava terra e rocha.

Forcei a minha vista e consegui ver algo, parecia que estava na floresta negra e tinha vultos nos rodeando. Cadê a Lily?

Escutei risos ao fundo e um choro fraco que lembrava muito do da Li. Fez a minha mente se aguçar. Mas antes de tentar fazer algo, eu senti uma onda de dor percorrer meu corpo. Parecia mil facas perfurando meu corpo tremer, contorcer e um grito desprendeu do fundo da minha garganta sem permissão.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Estava começando a ficar nervoso, não as achávamos, ninguém aparecia e dizia que era uma armadilha. O Pontas além de pálido, suas mãos tremiam de leve, ele não estava nada bem. Para falar a verdade nem eu.

Era a minha culpa que pegaram a Lena, se é que pegaram ela. Por que será que o Ranhoso iria me ajudar? Ajudar a Lily tudo bem, eles são amigos, ou pelo menos eram. Mas a Lena não. Talvez ele não tivesse escolha, para salvar ruiva ia ter que salvar a Lena. O ranhoso é um excelente informante "Estão na floresta" A FLORESTA É GIGANTE.

Escutei o berro da Marlene e gelei. Encarei o James que estava verde, em busca de apoio. Ele apenas apontou para frente e se transformou em cervo e eu segui seus passos e me tornei um cão.

"Eu vou te salvar Lena, e eles vão pagar. Só eu posso fazer você berrar, e não é de dor"

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

Os gritos da Marlene ecoavam pelos meus ouvidos. Meu corpo inteiro doía, sentia uma dor no meu ventre, parecia uma cólica só que não continua. Apenas leves pontas.

- Eu acho que é a vez da ruiva agora. Ela também quer brincar – falou uma voz fria – _Crucio_

A dor se alastrou pelo corpo rapidamente, eu tentava não gritar mordendo os meu lábios, já sentia o gosto de sangue na minha boca, meus olhos escorriam lágrimas, minha mão tentava proteger minha barriga, mas era difícil acha - lá. Estava à beira da insanidade, quando parou aquilo de repente.

Escutei uma voz ao fundo, eu conhecia aquela voz, eu amava a. Tentei abri os olhos, mas não conseguia. E tudo ficou preto de novo.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Quando cheguei lá na clareira eu a vi. Ela estava sendo torturados, seus lábios sangravam pelo esforço para não gritar, seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. Meu sangue ferveu, minha mente nebulou de iria. Eu ia tira - lá daquele lugar e eles iam pagar por tudo isso.

Eram 10 para cada um, vinte do total. Mas eu estava com tanta raiva que nem me importei. Eu e o Almofadinhas começamos a duelar. Os feitiços eram lançados por todos os lados. Lançava todas as arazações conhecidas como feitiços.

Três desacordados, 2 petrificados, 4 estavam pendurados pelos pés no ar e sem varinha, 3 fugiram, 5 estavam desarmados ou amarrados ou com alguma azaração poderosa, sobrando apenas 3 combatentes. Eu e o Almofadinhas apenas com alguns arranhões.

- _Impedimenta_ – berrei apontando pro feio n° 1

- _Estupefaça_ – berrou Sirius apontando pro feio n°2

- _Avada Kedavra _– berrou o feio n°3 apontando para nós

A nossa sorte que o Feio n° 3 tinha uma péssima mira e a maldição não atingiu nenhum de nós. Corremos até as arvores e quando íamos atacar a Lena o nocauteou. Com uma pedrada na cabeça.

- Isso foi excelente Lena – falou o Almofadinhas empolgado abraçando a menina – tudo bem? – ela acenou. E os dois se beijaram não melhor se engoliram

Eu não prestei atenção no momento Love deles – DESDE QUANDO ELES TÊM UM MOMENTO LOVE? – Comecei a procurar pela Lily e a encontrei perto de uma rocha longe o suficiente para não ser atingida por nenhum feitiço. Corri até ela e me ajoelhei a sua frente, fitando aqueles olhos que tanto amava. Como eu tive medo de nunca mais vê-los.

- Li, tudo bem? – falei baixinho procurando por qualquer sinal de algo errado com ela, mas a ruiva acenou e me abraçou, chorando baixinho – Vem, vamos sair daqui.

Todos concordaram e a ajudei levantar, levando a maior parte do seu peso.

_**Pov. Sirius Black**_

Estávamos quase saindo daquele inferno quando alguns filhotes do Lord das Cobras Feias vieram em nossa direção.

- CORRAM – berrei. Porém tinha um pequeno problema, nenhuma das meninas tinha força para correr

- _Expecto Patronum_ – berrou o Pontas apontando para o outro lado. Acho que alguém endoidou

- Não tem dementadores aqui James – falei nervoso

- Eu sei – comentou

- _Protego_ – berramos juntos e logo completamos – _Estupefaça _– acertamos dois comensais

- Tira elas daqui Almofadinhas – berrou o Pontas – _Reducto _

- Pontas? – Ele não pode estar falando serio. Virei para o lado e lancei uma arazação fervente.

- AGORA – Tudo bem, ele esta falando serio – _Bombarda _

- Vem meninas

_**Pov. Remo Lupin**_

Eu e Lice estávamos conversando com os professores, quando um cervo prateado parou na nossa frente e emitiu o som na voz do Pontas

" Comensais na floresta. Ajuda. AGORA."

Sumiu o cervo com a mesma rapidez que apareceu. Olhei assustado para Lice e os professores, estes logos saíram correndo em direção a floresta mando nós procurar o diretor e avisar a enfermeira.

" A parte legal fica só para eles. Como os professores são egoístas".

**Pov. Sirius Black**

Não demos nem 40 passos e a Lily não conseguia mais andar

- Isso não é hora Lílian Evans – falou a Lena, quando a ruiva apertava a barriga e fazia uma careta de dor

- Ela esta fazendo xixi – falei assustado. A Lily certinha Evans fazendo necessidades fisiológicas no meio da floresta era hilário.

- A BOLSA ESTOROU – berrou a Lena na mesma hora que a ruiva começou a respirar quase igual a um cachorro

- Bolsa? Que bolsa? Ela não esta usando bolsa Lena – falei irritado

- Sirius seu anta – EI – vai nascer – AGORA? TINHA QUE SER FILHO DO PONTAS – Respirar Lily, me imitada – a Lena respirava agora igual um cachorro também

- Ai - choramingou a ruiva

SOCORRO! ELAS ENLOQUECERAM! VAI NASCER UM MINI-VIADO AQUI GENTE!AJUDA!

Vou começar a respirar igual à Lena, para me acalma. Três pessoas respirando igual cachorro, sendo apenas eu um cachorro. Acho que fumei drogas dos duendes essa manhã.

_**Pov. Marlene Mckinnon**_

Vai nascer. Vai nascer. Respira Lena. Respira. Ai meu corpo esta doendo.

- Li, apóia em mim e no Sirius que vamos te levar até a enfermaria – falei

- Lena – falou choramingando – você não se aguenta em pé, porque não lançam um _Mobilicorpus_?  
>Mesmo quase parindo aqui a ruiva é um gênio<p>

- Ótimo – lancei o feitiço e me virei para o Sirius que ainda estava respirando igual a Li, ele estava pálido, com as mãos na barriga, como se ele estivesse em trabalho de parto – Porque não vai ajudar o James, Sirius?

- Lá vem à ajuda – apontou para frente

Nem dez passos de distancias vinham todo o corpo docente do colégio. EU SOU IMPORTANTE, TODOS ME AMAM, Autógrafos só com fila, por favor. Tudo bem, parei.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou a professora Minerva quase soltando fogo pelo nariz

- Nós fomos seqüestradas - falei

- E eu e o James fomos atrás delas - completou o Sirius

- Eles nós encontrar e nós tiremos de lá

- Mas os filhotes da cobra que se acha um Lord vieram atrás de nós – o Sirius me interrompeu de novo, agora é minha vez:

- O James ficou para trás

- Eu estava levando elas para o colégio. Daí a Lily fez xixi, mas a Lena disse que é uma bolsa, mas ela não tem bolsa - IDIOTA

- A bolsa que envolve o feto seu retardado – COMO EU POSSO SENTIR DESEJO POR ISSO? Esquece, ele é gostoso e meu corpo é gostoso também.

- Retarda é você

- Não é você

- CALADOS. ESTÁ NASCENDO – berrou a Lily fazendo uma careta de dor, estava fazendo força que até suava. Parecia que estava no banheiro fazendo um numero 2 muito grande.

- Horacio leve os três para enfermaria, Rúbeo ajude, por favor – falou severa a professora McGonagall –

O resto vamos ajudar o senhor Potter

_**Pov. James Potter**_

- PROTEGO – berrei quando tentaram me atingir de novo – Estupefaça

- AVADA KEDAVRA – Sai correndo e me escondi atrás de uma pedra. Escutei mais feitiços sendo lançados na minha direção e tentava revidar, mas raios verdes vinham a minha direção como se fosse chuva. Eles estavam me alcançando atrás da pedra e tive que sair correndo.

- Mobiliarbus – fiz as árvores ficarem na minha frente me protegendo dos raios verdes. Qual é? Eles só sabem esse feitiço.

Aproveitei que eles tentavam se livrar das árvores. E coloquei vários azarações no meio do caminho e sai correndo.

- Potter – eu conheço essa voz

- Professora? – ALELUIA AJUDA. Eu sei que sou bom, reformulando eu sou o melhor. Mas tinha que demorar tanto, estava suado – eu sei nada sexy, cansado, arranhado.

- Bicho papão Potter – sempre soube que ela me ama – Vai com o professor Flitwick, acho que gostaria de saber que a Lily esta em trabalho de parto

COMO? VAI NASCER? POR QUE ESTA FICANDO TUDO PRETO?

- Potter, vamos logo, você que estar lá não? – falou o miúdo professor de feitiço. Eu apenas acenei, ele fez um rápido feitiço que me fez tirar o cansaço e nada mais ficar preto "AMEI". E corremos pro colégio, enquanto os professores iriam destruir os comensais filhos da p...mãe deles.

EU PAI? ISSO NÃO VAI DAR CERTO? SERÁ QUE A RUIVA NÃO PODE SEGURAR MAIS UM POUCO?

_**Pov. Lílian Evans**_

O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Estou eu sentindo contrações, isso dói muito, e os meus amigos idiotas, desculpa mas são, estão aqui discutido quem é o mais retardado "OS DOIS". O Hagrid fica comentando quer que um dragão, porque são lindos "Alguém já apresentou um dragão a ele? Lindos eles não tem nada, que ver quando solta fogo, parece a professora Minerva braba"

E o outro professor estar adorando a experiência de ver que sua porção deu certo. "EU QUERO MATAR ESSE..Respira. "

Vamos imaginar campos lindos, flores.,. AI. Não deu. Continua doendo. "NUNCA MAIS RECLAMO DAS COLICAS"

Chegamos finalmente á enfermaria. Ela vai dar um jeito nisso eu tenho certeza.

_**Pov. James Potter**_

Quando chegamos a enfermaria a ruiva já estava lá dentro. O Sirius estava tendo um ataque histérico dizendo que ia nascer mini – viado "É CERVO". A Lena esta querendo matar o Almofadinhas "APOIADO" e os dois acorrentados comentava possíveis nomes pro meu filho "EI MEU FILHO, EU ESCOLHO NOME"

Escutamos um berro da Lílian que gelou todo meu corpo.

- Pontas e melhor você sentar você estar verde – comentou o Aluado

Eu verde? Até parece. Eu andava de um lado para outro. Por que o tempo esta demorando a passar? Por que ninguém fala nada?

VOU INVADIR ESSA DROGA DE ENFERMARIA

Um choro de criança explodiu no ar. Meu filho. Tudo ficou preto. Eu não desmaie que fique claro, só fiquei temperadamente fora de ar. Até sentir um tapa nada leve do Almofadinhas

- NASCEU – "serio? Eu não escutei retardado" Tentei falar mas não conseguia. Eu queria entrar lá, eu queria ver.

- Senhor Potter você já pode entrar – chamou a Madame Pomfrey

Entrei rapidamente e tentei achar a minha ruiva. Porém só via muitas macas sem ninguém nelas, apenas algumas estavam com cortina. Deve ser alguma dessas.

- Potter a ultima da direita

- Obrigada Pomp – falei piscando o olho, ela apenas riu.

Fui quase correndo até onde estava o meu Lirio e abri a cortina. A Lílian como sempre estava linda – ela é sempre linda. Estava com uma aparência de cansada, mas seus olhos brilhavam e tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Em suas mãos se encontrava dois embrulho. DOIS?

- DOIS? – falei assustado. Tirei os óculos, limpei no lençol da cama e coloquei novamente. Continuava tendo dois. Acho que estou vendo dobrado.

- Dois – a menina falou. DROGA.

- E-eu – falei gaguejando, não sabia o que falar, o que fazer, o que sentir. MERDA GIGANTE DUPLICADA POR MIL.

- Vem aqui James – chamou a menina. SERÁ QUE NÃO DÁ PARA DEVOLVER?

Eu caminhei bem lentamente até os três enquanto queria sair correndo pelo outro lado. Mas quando os vi. Tudo mudou. Eles eram lindos, também como os pais como nós. Eu não queria mais devolver.

- posso? – falei apontando para o bebê da direita, ele estava embrulhado em uma manta azul.

- Senta – eu sentei.

Ela passou com delicadeza o bebê para mim, e percebe uma miniatura minha, era pequenino, gordinho, muito lindo, tinha meus cabelos arrepiados e os olhos esverdeados que eu tanto amava na ruiva.

Eu não sabia pegar direito, mas a Lílian me explicou e fiquei ali apenas olhando o bebezinho. Literalmente babando por ele.

Levantei um pouco a cabeça e vi, no embrulho rosa, um bebê miniatura da Lily, seu rosto, seus cabelos ruivos, mas meus olhos.

- Segundo a enfermeira se nós tivéssemos filhos de verdade eles seriam assim – falou Lírio deixando cair lagrimas de felicidades dos olhos

- Ou seja, lindos – falei bobo.

**Fim da parte 1 **


End file.
